Rules For The Real World
by Peyton16
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter and Remus Lupin raises her. She attends Hogwarts and it so happens that she befriends the Golden Trio. Starts in 3rd year.
1. The Night It All Started

_This is my very first Harry Potter Fanfic story. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only onw I own is the character "Elizabeth" and the idea and plot the surrounds my story. So enjoy!! (Sorry for the grammer and stuff)_

**The Night It All Started**

Prolong Part I

Year: 1990

Date: October 31

Sirius Black was standing in the ruins of Godricks Hollow. Where James and Lily Potter with their son Harry; along with Paige Timberlake Black with their daughter Elizabeth, were they are in hiding from Lord Voldemort.

In his arms were Harry, his godson and in the other his daughter Elizabeth. Harry was sound asleep in Sirius's left arms. On the other hand Elizabeth was crying and crying in Sirius's right arm.

Sirius was being very unsuccessful in calming her when he heard his name being shouted.

"Sirius!"

"Hagrid!"

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing here?" Hagrid barked at him, when he finally came to a stop.

"I…I had to make sure that this actually did happen and," looking down at his daughter getting louder and louder, "Oh God Paige…Hagrid she's dead, James and Lily too. They're all dead."

"Sirius, what are you talking about? You still have Elizabeth and Harry too."

"Yes. Yes. Of course I do. Hagrid take Harry for me please. I need to calm Elizabeth."

Hagrid had baby Harry in his huge hand and turned back to Sirius, "What's wrong with baby Elizabeth? She never cries."

"I know. I found her next to Paige's b-body, crying and she hasn't stopped."

"Oh dear. Poor thing. She is probably dramatized. You don't think she's brain damaged or anything. She's bleeding on the head."

"Oh god, I hope not. Hagrid, can you take them to Remus or Dumbledore. You can take my bike…you'll get there quicker."

"Of course I will. Dumbledore wanted me to bring Harry to him. But I'll drop off baby Elizabeth at Remus's house. Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of some business," he placed Elizabeth into Hagrid's free arm. After he had managed to get her to sleep, "Can you make sure Remus checks her out for brain damage? Have Dumbledore check Harry, he seems to have a cut his forehead."

"Sure will, Sirius. I sure will."

Hagrid got onto Sirius's motorcycle. Sirius magically casting a spell to set the bar handles, for Hagrid won't have to use his hands to steer.

Sirius watched Hagrid disappear into the dark sky with baby Harry and Elizabeth, not knowing if he will ever see his daughter again.\

**_Review Please_**


	2. Bundle Of Joy

_Just to warn you there may be a lot of Prolongs. But they do have a point._

**Bundle of Joy**

Prolong Part II

Year: 1990

Date: October 31

Remus Lupin was up late reading the Evening Prophet. When he heard Sirius's flying motorcycle land in front of his little cottage.

Remus went outside to find Hagrid getting off Sirius's bike with Harry and Elizabeth in his arms.

"Remus, I'm sorry for just fly in so late like this. But Sirius asked me to drop off baby Elizabeth and too…,"

"Hagrid, I don't understand."

"You don't know. Remus I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you. You-Know-Who found them and killed James, Lily and Paige."

"What? No! How did Voldemort find them?"

"I don't know. I don't know how poor baby Harry and baby Elizabeth survived. When I got there the house was in ruins. Sirius…,"

"Sirius was there?"

"Yes. He found Harry and Elizabeth. Poor Elizabeth, he said he found her by Paige's body. He said she wouldn't stop crying, but he finally got her to," handing Elizabeth to Remus's waiting arms, "Check her for any damage. I have to go give Harry to Dumbledore."

"Okay. I'll wait to hear from Dumbledore."

At that, Hagrid got back on the bike and took off once again.

Remus looked down at Elizabeth just as she was waking up.

"I hope you will give me the pleasure of joining me for the evening."

Elizabeth began to laugh at Remus, raising her arms up to play with his fingers.

"Well, I'm glad you can find the humor in a time like this."

Remus chuckled a little as he slowly walked back to his house.

**_Review Please_**


	3. What Will Happen Now

**What Will Happen Now**

Prolong Part III

Year: 1990

Date: November 1

Time: 4:00 am

Remus Lupin felled asleep on his couch with baby Elizabeth in a cradle he conjured hours earlier.

There was a light knock at the front door.

Remus wok up at once, thanks to his werewolf hearing. He walked slowly to the door with his wand out.

"Who is it?"

"Remus. It is Albus Dumbledore."

Remus unlocked the door and invited Dumbledore in.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She is fine, Dumbledore. Fast asleep. Where is Harry?"

"I took Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Lily's sister, Petunia. You remember her?"

"Yes I do. Dumbledore. Why there?"

Dumbledore put up his hand to stop Remus from continuing, "It is safe for him there. Voldemort won't find him there. Harry is safe there until he becomes of age in the Wizarding World. Please don't argue with me. We should be mourning. We lost three friends last night. And Harry and Elizabeth lost their parents. They will never know them."

"What about Sirius? Elizabeth will still have her father."

"No. She won't. Remus, Sirius was James and Lily Secret-Keeper."

"Yes. But…,"

"Sirius betrayed them. All of us. He told Voldemort where they were. How else could this have happened?"

"No. He wouldn't do this to his wife and child. Not to James, his best friend."

"He betrayed us all. The worst kind of betrayal."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Remus. I must ask of you, to take care of Elizabeth until we can find a permanent home for her."

"Foster care, no. Sirius and Paige wouldn't want that for her…I'll take care of her. Like she is my own daughter."

"Remus. I'm happy you feel this way and I want you to take care of her as well, but you know as well as I do. There will be people protesting against you being the guardian of young Elizabeth, because of you being a werewolf."

"I know what the stupid law states."

"We don't need to worry about this now. You take care of Elizabeth and I'll see what I can do. Alright?"

"Okay. But I'm going to fight the law."

"As will I join you in the fight."

**_Review Please_**

_I have part 4 is done but im going to write a bunch more before i update. so stay turned. PEACE :D_


	4. Happy Birthday Elizabeth

**Happy Birthday Elizabeth**

Prolong Part IV

Year: 1990

Date: November 10

"I see you are going to be just like your father, sleeping this late on such a special day like this one," Remus said as he picked up baby Elizabeth for her morning feeding as she finally showed waking life, "Though you don't understand what a "birthday" is yet, but you will."

Elizabeth was half way done with her bottle when Dumbledore along with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and two other ministry officials Apparited into the living room.

"Dumbledore. Minister. Why do I have the pleasure of you being in my home?"

Dumbledore walked over to Remus who was still holding Elizabeth, "Happy Birthday Elizabeth."

"It is the child's birthday. This makes it even harder than it already is," the Minister said.

"The child's name is Elizabeth. Why would her birthday make this harder? Why are you here?" Remus asked. But he had a feeling that he already knew the answer to his own question.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Remus, I did everything I could to go around the law for you to get custody of Elizabeth but…,"

Fudge interrupted, "But the law clearly states 'that werewolves are prohibited to care for children not their own'. I'm sorry but we have to place the child into foster care."

"I know the law. And no you are not sorry. You can't even say her name."

"Remus, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Harder for who, you or Elizabeth?" sassed back.

"We can take her by force or by you handing her over to Miss Post."

Dumbledore stepped in, "Minister, can you perhaps wait until young Elizabeth is done feeding and also after Remus burps her."

"Yes. We can wait."

"Perhaps outside"

"Yes," Fudge answered through cringed teeth.

They left threw the front door to wait outside.

"Dumbledore, do you know where Elizabeth will go?"

"I believe young Elizabeth's mother still has some family in America."

"America?"

"Yes. Paige was born in America before she transferred schools in her 3rd year. Fifth in America."

"I don't want to give her up, Albus."

"I know Remus. But at times like this people should take the advantages of differences in two different countries. Now do you need help packing young Elizabeth's belongings?"

Remus could only nod his head "yes", as he begun to burp Elizabeth.

Ten minutes later when Remus was done burping Elizabeth and Dumbledore done packing her things. Fudge and the officials were let back in.

"Will I be able to visit her from time to time?"

"As I'm sure, Dumbledore told you, she will be going to America with family relatives."

"Yes. Dumbledore has informed me."

"Well, I don't see how you would be able to visit the child from time to time."

"Minister, he name is Elizabeth."

"Yes Dumbledore, I know."

"Well, Minister it so happens that I'm moving to America in a few days to gain custody of Elizabeth."

"But you are a werewolf."

"Yes. I'm well a where of that, but we all know that Americans do things differently than we do."

"Yes. Well… we will be going now. We have to locate the child's relatives."

"Elizabeth," Dumbledore and Remus said together.

Dumbledore walked Fudge and the officials, one of them carrying Elizabeth, out of the house.

"Well, Dumbledore, it seems I have same packing to do."

"Yes. Would you like me to help you pack?"

**_Review Please_**


	5. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Prolong Part V

Year: 1990

Date: November 13

FLASHBACK (24 hours earlier)

"So you are telling me that Elizabeth Timberlake Black's grandparents died five years ago. And that she has no other living relative that could take in this child."

"That's right Mr. Fudge," said the woman behind the desk. Who he thought had a funny American ascent.

"Well, this child's parents died twelve days ago. And you just informed me she has no living relatives. So, I'm afraid the child has to be put into foster care."

"Yes, I'm afraid so too. But the good thing is that babies are always adopted quickly. If you will fill out these forms," she handed them to Fudge.

Fudge filled them out the best way he could. He has never used a pen before, only a self-write quill. He got the strangest look when he couldn't take the pen cap off.

When the forms asked 'THE CHILD'S NAME', he put 'Elizabeth Timberlake'. When asked about the father, he put 'deceased'.

END OF FLASHBACK

Fudge returned to his office at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Remus informed me when he arrived at the adaptation agency, he was told he couldn't adopt Elizabeth or any other child because they were told about a certain werewolf that was looking to adopt."

"Yes. Well, it was for her own safety for when Remus changes once a month."

"He knows he would have to go away."

"Dumbledore, what is done is done. Elizabeth has a chance of having a good life now. I was told before I left, a nice couple adopted her."

"You can say her name now. Congratulations. Well, Remus also told me that she was adopted. He also wanted me to tell you, he has permanently moved to America and will continue to gain custody of Elizabeth."

"It is a losing battle."

"Not if he really wants this."

**_reivew please..i mean you could if you really wanted to_**


	6. Introductions Birthdays Christmases

**Introduction; Birthdays; Christmases**

Prolong Part VI

Year: 1990

Date: November 20

When you think of a baby, what come to mind? Soft and cuddle right? Two very loving parents who are looking down at their sleeping child in their crib. Two loving parents that…

"Beth! Get the damn baby!" Larry barked to shut the new baby they adopted one week ago today.

"Alright! Calm down!" she barked back, "Someone just moved in across the street today and I was thinking we could go over there as a family and welcome him to the neighborhood."

"Yeah. Sure. You think they would want the little brat?"

"Larry! If you didn't want a child. Why did you want to adopt?"

"Not me. You. You wanted to adopt. I just agreed to get you off my back."

"Well, are you coming or not? I got her to calm down. I made sugar cookies for the new neighbor."

"Honey! The game is back on. I'll say hi some other time and take the brat with you. Will ya?"

Beth took the cookies and the baby with her and she left. She walked across the street, passed the 'For Sale Sign' and knocked on the front door.

A young man in his mid 20's answered the door. She noticed he had dirty blonde hair, which was looking warn for someone in their 20's. He had glasses and scars across his face.

Beth spoke first, "Hello. My name is Beth Turner and this is my daughter, Elizabeth. We live across the street from you and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," she handed him the cookies.

"Oh thank you. How nice of you for the cookies and for welcoming me. My name is Remus Lupin."

"Oh are you English," she was surprised by his ascent, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"That's alright. You're not the first person to point that out to me since I moved to the states."

"Why did you move?"

"I needed a change. I lost some people very close to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Is it just you two?"

"No. My husband is at home watching the game. Elizabeth shh."

Elizabeth stated crying.

"May I?" Remus held out his arms.

She looked at him, "Yeah."

Remus held Elizabeth, rocked her a little and she calmed down.

"Wow. You are so good with babies."

"No. I haven't had a lot of experience with children," 'which is true' he thought, "How old is she?"

"She is about one. No wait she is one. Just turned one year old," she saw that the man was giving her a look, "Oh um. My husband and I just adopted her a week ago."

"Oh. Well, congratulations are in order then."

"Thank you."

Remus handed Elizabeth back.

"Well, I have some shopping to do. It was nice meeting you Mr. Lupin."

"No please call me Remus."

"Okay. Remus, it was nice meeting you."

They shook hands and turned to leave. Elizabeth was using her hands to reach for Remus as Beth was walking away. Remus waved 'bye' to Elizabeth and then he shut the door.

**Year: 1994**

**Date: November 10**

"Izzie, you want to open present now?"

Izzie turned to look at her foster mother with tears in her eyes, "No. It hurts," she pointed at her back where Larry, her foster father, beat her not ten minutes earlier in front of her guests who came for her fifth birthday party.

"Honey, I told you this morning not to stick you fingers into the cake. He doesn't like that."

"But it's m-mine bir-birthday cake."

"But he bought the cake for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Let's go open presents. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Don't studder in front of him. You know your father doesn't like it when people studder."

"He is not my father."

Beth slapped Izzie across her face, "Don't let him hear you say that. Or me anymore."

Beth walked back with a tearful Izzie back to the party in their back yard.

After Izzie opened all her presents, she went up stairs to her bedroom. Little did she know the "funny man that lived across the street", she calls him, was standing in the door way.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Elizabeth?" he always called Izzie by her full first name.

"No, not really. It was okay until," she thought about the incident with the cake.

"Yeah, I understand."

"I think the best gift was from Grandma Joe. She gives the best ones."

"You have one more to open," Remus said handing her a small red box.

Izzie opened the small red box and inside was a golden locket on a golden chain. On the back of the locket was a funny design. She tired to open the locket but couldn't.

"It won't open."

"Here I'll show you. It has a password I guess you could call it," Remus took the locket and said, "Elizabeth," the locket opened all by its self.

"Cool. How you do that?"

"Magic. Now only you can say the password. Only you can open it or other family members if they know the password."

Izzie looked at the two pictures inside the locket. There was a beautiful woman on one side and on the other a handsome man. Izzie was so transfixed on the pictures it felt like years until she spoke again.

"Who are the pretty people?"

Remus chuckled," There are friends I would have like you to meet."

"Are they dead?"

Remus was surprised, "Yes. They died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. I would have liked to meet them," she never once looked away from the pictures.

"Does Larry hit you a lot?"

Izzie broke the eye contact with the locket to look at Remus like 'how did you know', "Yes. When he gets angry."

"Does he get angry a lot?"

"Yes. But don't tell that I told you. Please."

"I won't. Not yet. Remember only you can open the locket."

Remus turned to leave, "Thanks for coming and thanks for the locket, Lupin."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth."

**Year: 1995**

**Date: December 25**

**Elizabeth age 6**

Under the tree was empty after Christmas morning. Izzie had a cast over her left arm. She says she fell down the stairs. The stairs they don't have at school.

Beth went to start the Christmas dinner and Larry went to go take a shower. When Izzie noticed there was another present. But it wasn't there a few minutes ago. It was addressed to her from Lupin.

Izzie unwrapped the present and inside was a diary. On the front cover inscribed in fancy writing was '_Inclosed is the Diary of Elizabeth_'. She opened to the first page and Lupin had written: '_Elizabeth life is hard sometimes. But we move on. Use this diary to express yourself and your feelings if you don't have someone to tell._'

A few tears began to run down her face.

**_Please Review; Guess what this is the last and final PROLONG, yay!! aren't u happy that it is the last one:D_**


	7. The Dinner Guest That Changed Everything

**The Dinner Guest That Changed Everything**

Year: 2002 (Present Day)

Date: August 30

Elizabeth Age 13

Dear Diary,

Today school sucked I mean really sucked. Brittany and I are still fighting. I wish she will just get over it. Justin doesn't like me; he is in love with her. Bitch! She can't get over what happened 2 summers ago with Cedric and me. It was a summer fling and nothing more. He moved back to England. He was just visiting family. It started like "Hi. You're a witch. I'm a wizard. We both can do magic. Let's make some." Bastard! I never forgave him. Lupin said I'll get over it and fall for someone else. I'm still waiting.

XOXO

Izzie

PEACE OUT!

"Izzie dinner," Remus yelled for her from the kitchen.

Elizabeth Timberlake, she likes to be called Izzie fro short, has long black hair, average height for her age and she has grey eyes. Which other people and herself thinks that it is pretty uncommon.

She came into the kitchen to find a very old looking man. He had a long beard and moon shaped glasses. 'Weird' she thought. And the weird got weirder; he looked at Izzie like he knows something about her she doesn't. He looked at her like he knows her.

"Elizabeth," the weird old guy said.

"Hi," she gave a little wave.

"Izzie. This is Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster at Hogwarts…,"

"Hogwarts?"

"You know of my school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Who doesn't? It is one of the oldest magic schools in the world."

"Yes, it is."

Izzie took her place at the dinner table.

Remus spoke, "I invited Albus to dinner."

"So. Dumbledore, what brings you here?"

"Elizabeth…," he started.

"Call me Izzie."

"Okay. Izzie, I have come to ask Remus to teach at my school. There is an opening for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I've come to ask you to attend my school starting September 1st."

"What?"

"And I have agreed."

"Lupin no. I go to school here. And you told me we could never go to London because of you taking care of me. And I for one, am not going back into foster care," she almost came to tears. For the first time in years.

"Izzie, honey. You are never going back into foster care. I will not allow that."

"Okay. Then what? I can't just leave school. I just started 5th year."

"The more reason to do it now. School doesn't start until the first of September. And 5th year? I thought you're 13," Dumbledore asked.

"I am."

"Dumbledore, here in America you start two years earlier. Izzie started going to magic school at the age of nine."

"Oh. I'm sorry to tell you. If you attend my school you'll have to be put into 3rd year."

"But. But…,"

"You'll behind than the average 5th year student."

"Lupin?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do about that."

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Izzie repeated.

"Excellent hearing Izzie. Yes tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first."

"But tonight I have to sing at the school concert."

"You sing?"

"Yes."

"I would love to hear you sing tonight."

"We can pack after the concert," Lupin suggested.

"Good. I promised Peyton."

"You should never break a promise," Dumbledore stated.

"Now let's eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now the young talent, Izzie Timberlake," the announcer announced.

"This song is from the band Evanescence, My Immortal," Izzie announced before she started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Half way threw the song Dumbledore leaned over to whisper something into Remus's ear, "She is very talented. And you raised her well. Does she still have nightmares, you wrote about?"

"Yes. But she doesn't want to tell me about her nightmares. She won't admit she still has them."

"So much like her parents. She has her father's personality."

"You noticed that as well. I thought it was just me," Remus chuckled.

Izzie finished singing. They stood to clap for her.

"I think this move will be good for her. If she goes to the place where her parents were raised, it may help the nightmares. And I believe she doesn't need to know that her father has escaped from Azkaban. Not yet anyway. She still does not know who he is or that he is even alive," Dumbledore said as he and Remus head for the exit.


	8. Not What I Call A Normal Train Ride

_A/N: I found a mistake in Chapter 7 "The Dinner Guest That Changed Everything", Izzie's age is 12 not 13. But she will be turning 13 soon but not yet. Sorry for the confusion._

**Not What I Call A Normal Train Ride**

"Izzie, you have everything you need for school?" Remus asked for what felt for the hundredth time.

"Yes Lupin. I have my wand and books and stuff."

"Once we Apparite all our things we are not bringing to Hogwarts, will be put into storage until summer."

"Okay. Wait. Did you say 'Apparite'?"

"Yes."

"As in Apparition?"

"Yes."

"As in Apparition, the thing I'm underage for?"

"Yes," Remus said getting irritated.

"Cool!"

"I'm the one who will be doing the Appariting. As you clearly stated 'the thing I'm underage for'."

"Oh please," Izzie said. She couldn't keep from laughing, only because Remus had used the quotation signs in the air when he said the last part.

Remus chuckled back, "Okay. You ready?" knowing this would be her first time.

"Maybe? I mean when I take this Apparition Test at 17, I would have more experience at it than the other kids. So. Yes. I am ready."

"All I wanted was a 'Yes' or a 'No' answer. Not a speech."

Izzie walked over to Remus and hit him on the arm, "Oh please Lupin. Shove it. I'm a virgin at this. You were once a virgin at this too."

Remus stared at her; he couldn't believe she is comparing Apparition with sex, "Okay. It's time to leave now or we will miss the train at King's Cross. Hold on to my arm…more that that…like you are hugging my arm. Okay. On the count of three, you are going to feel like you are being torn apart into pieces…don't give me that look it won't hurt. Hold on real tight until I tell you to let go. We have thousands o f miles from her to London. Remember count of three…one…two…three."

Izzie closed her eyes at three. She felt that being torn apart feeling and it made her dizzy, but she dared not to let go. She heard stories of Apparition s going wrong, way wrong. The trip only took fifteen seconds at best. But it was the worst fifteen seconds of Izzie's life that she knew of. Then it all stopped, along with that dizzy feeling. Her feet were back on to sold ground again and she lost her balance and fell right on her ass on that really hard ground. Remus of course, with more experience with Apparition, didn't fall on his ass. But instead looked down at Izzie and laughed his ass off instead.

Izzie's world was spinning, "Hay! It's not funny. I think you broke my ass," she tired to get up, "Yes, you broke my ass!"

"I think he broke something else, rather than your very nice ass," someone with fire red hair said looking down at Izzie opposite Remus.

Then there were two of them, "Fred? How do you know what her ass looks like? She is sitting on it."

"Well George," the one called Fred said, "Pretty face equals nice ass. Always."

"Really?" George asked.

"Yes, God works in mysterious ways," Fred stated.

"Did I hit my head? 'Cause I think I'm seeing double. Or one of them," Izzie was pointing at both of them, "is completely insane."

"Izzie, I believe they are identical twins. The Weasley twins, if I'm correct?" Remus asked the twins while he gave a hand to help Izzie back up on to her feet.

Fred and George answered at the sometime, "Correct. Do you know our parents?"

"At one time yes I did know your parents."

The train gave off its warning whistle.

"We all should be going before we miss the train. Good-bye Fred and George," Remus said.

"Yeah bye," Izzie said.

"See you young lady," one twin said.

"And your ass," said the other twin.

"At school."

"Sometime."

The twins walked away. Izzie grabbed her suit case and they stated to board the train, "Well that was interesting. And come to think of it. You are going to have to teach them in class."

"Oh joy," Remus said with no excitement in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you mind if we shore the compartment? Everywhere else is full," this girl asked with massive curly brown hair.

"Yeah. I don't see why not," Izzie answered.

Behind the curly brown hair girl came in two boys. One with dark brown hair and glasses and the other had fiery red hair and oh god…a rat. 'I hate rats,' Izzie thought to herself.

I'm Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter," she pointed at both boys saying their names.

"It's just Ron," Ron clarified.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Timberlake. Call me Izzie. Do you have twins in the family?" Izzie asked thinking of the twins she met earlier.

"Yes. My brothers. Fred and George. You know them?"

"Yes. Well no, not personally. My ass does though," Izzie said without thinking.

Hermione dropped the book she had in her lap, and Harry and Ron just stared.

"Never mind," Izzie turned red, "So, Harry Potter? Is it?"

'Oh great,' Harry thought before answering, "Yeah."

"I thought you'd be taller. And wider," Izzie said, "Oh don't worry. I don't care that you're famous. Just fan girls get in my way. Watch out. When Gildery Lockhart came to my school in America…let's just say we don't see a lot of famous wizards. Now, Johnny Depp is another story."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Izzie just nodded her head.

"You are from America?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Just transferred yesterday," Izzie said, "Because of Lupin."

"Who's Lupin?" Ron asked.

Pointing at Lupin's sleeping form, "Remus Lupin. He's my guardian. He's the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave hi, the job in person last night. Which is the reason for my sudden change of magic schools."

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, not personally. We just met last night at dinner."

"What year are you in and what house?" Hermione asked.

"Um. I'm not in a 'house' yet. At my school we didn't do 'houses'. But I know what you mean though. Lupin bought me a book about Hogwarts are few years ago. He went to Hogwarts when he was a kid. As for what year I'm in, third year, I think," Izzie said.

"You think? You don't know what year you are in. Are you mental?" Ron asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

"No. I'm not insane. At my old school we start school two years earlier that you. Which would make me in fifth year there and third year her. Ass," Izzie glared at Ron.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"Sorry," Ron said. Then he started to play with his rat. While Izzie, Harry and Hermione talked.

About and hour into the train ride, Izzie excused herself to use the bathroom. Half way to the girl's bathroom, after Hermione pointed her in the right direction, the train stopped suddenly bashing Izzie into the railing, "Holy crap. Ow!" Then the lights in the hall and inside the compartment near her went out, "Shit. How am I…," she stopped mid sentence, because of the fact that it got real cold and dreary around her.

The back up lights kicked in, but it was still hard to see anything far away, "I really got to piss," Izzie said trying to find her way back to her compartment.

Something floated over her head and blacked the way she was going. Then the thing that blocked her way came at her. Izzie felt like she was tired. Her knees buckled from underneath her. She felt powerless and weak and unwanted. Like all the happiness in the world died. She is feeling the way her foster father treated her, like she is reliving that day when she was seven all over again. Izzie's world just turned black.

"Elizabeth! Expecto Patronum!" Remus came running down the hall toward the Dementor. Bright white light filled the entire hall and the Dementor vanished.

Remus picked Izzie up in his arms and headed back toward their compartment.

When he got there, "Clear the way."

Remus placed Izzie on the seat bench after Ginny and Neville scrabbled to get out of the seats. Izzie was shacking like she was having a bad dream. She was tossing her head back and forth, "What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"The same thing that happened to you, Harry. Eat the chocolate I gave you," Remus replied, "Elizabeth. Honey, wake up," Remus was gently shacking her.

Izzie began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked in Remus's eyes. She began to cry and turned to face the back of the seat bench she was laying on.

Remus knew what unhappy memories the Dementor feed on, "Elizabeth…," he began.

"Lupin…leave me alone okay…I don't want …to talk about it…," she trailed off and began to sob a little.

"Here at least eat some chocolate. And show them it's not poisoned," Remus said.

"Well they know not to take candy from strangers…," Izzie began.

"Elizabeth."

"Alright! You and your damn chocolate," Izzie took the piece and ate it. Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same.

Remus noticed Izzie was shacking because she was cold and he conjured a blanket for her, "I must have a word with the driver. You'll be alright, Elizabeth?"

"I will be if you stop calling me 'Elizabeth'."

Lupin gave her a look that pleaded with her to behave. Then he turned, opened the compartment door and headed toward the front of the train to speak with the driver.

"I take it that you don't like to be called, Elizabeth?" Ginny asked.

"No duh. What gave you that impression…Who are you?" Izzie asked. Noticing there were two more people in the compartment.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Neville Longbottum."

"Weasley? As in…,"

"Yes. She is my younger sister," Ron said.

"Damn! How many are there?"

"Only three more," Ron answered.

"Only?"

"So, Izzie what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. What were those things?" Izzie asked.

Hermione explained what happened after Izzie left to use the bathroom up to when Remus came back with her.

"So in a nutshell. Dementor entered. Made room feel like a graveyard. Harry fainted…well if it makes you feel better I fainted too, Harry…Lupin jumped up. White light. Dementor ran screaming from the room with its panties in a punch…sort of speak," Izzie rattled off.

"In a nutshell," Ron said with the image of 'panties in a punch'.

Ginny interrupted, "Then after Mr. Lupin made sure Harry and us were okay. He realized you weren't here."

"Then I told him you were going to the bathroom before all this happened. He went running from the room," Hermione finished for Ginny.

"R. L. The hero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

Izzie was laying on the seat bench under the blanket Remus conjured for her earlier, listening to her ipod. Very loudly. That passer byers looked in their compartment to see where all the music was coming from.

Ginny and Neville left awhile ago. So Harry, Ron and Hermione were left to listen to the very strange American music.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Remus came back from talking to the driver. Izzie didn't see him returning to the compartment, to the fact that her eyes were closed. It looked like she was sleeping. Remus took the last open seat next to Hermione. Hermione was next to Ron, who was next to the window. Harry sat across from Ron next to the window. Harry sat next to Izzie, who was taking most of the bench.

"How long has she been like that?" Remus asked who was smiling to himself.

"A while now," Hermione answered, "She listens to her music very loudly. She always like this?"

"Yes most of the time. I have to live with her when she blasts her bomb box," Remus replied.

"Bomb box?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle thing, Ron," Harry answered his question.

"Does she know her ipod won't work at Hogwarts, because of all the magic that surrounds the school?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not yet. But she will be devastated. Music is her life. Music helped her get threw some hard times," Remus said.

Harry has been dying to ask something, "What made her react so badly to that Dementor?"

"Her past," but before someone could ask Remus added, "It is her past to tell, not mine."

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_


	9. When Past and Present Meet

**When Past and Present Meet**

The train finally made it to Hogsmead train station. And the rumors all ready started to work its way threw the different peer groups. Along with the rumors becoming more and more alive and farther away from the truth.

"I heard that American girl begged for her life. I mean she was on her knees."

"Well, you know Americans. There are always on their knees."

(Another conversation.)

"She and Harry Potter fainted with only one look at the Dementor. And I thought Harry Potter was this great brave hero."

"Okay rumor control right now. Or I'll give you something to talk about," Izzie yelled at bunch of Hufflepuff fourth years.

"Izzie calm down. I'm used to this by now," Harry said.

"She is not wearing school robes. Just muggle clothes still. What is she thinking?" some little Ravenclaw said.

"Well you people tend to frown upon public nudity. So I went with my second choice," Izzie said to the now scared Ravenclaw.

"Izzie don't make a scene. Remus left us in charge of getting you to the school," Hermione said.

It was true. Remus left Izzie with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was also true, Izzie is wearing muggle clothes, and considering the fact she didn't buy any robes because she hasn't been placed in a house yet.

"Is it true Potter? You fainted," a blonde hair boy did an imitation.

"Who the Hell is that?" Izzie asked Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Is it true then? You and your American girlfriend?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry threatened.

"Is that her?" Malfoy asked pointing at Izzie, "She is hot. Are you a pureblood or a mudblood?"

"What is it to you?" Izzie asked.

"If you are a mudblood. You are hands off like Granger," Malfoy said giving Hermione a dirty look.

Before Ron and Harry could defend Hermione, "I'm a pureblood. I'm not interested."

"Oh but you will be."

"I don't date bitches, like you. Bitch," Izzie replied back and left with Ron and Harry barley able to keep themselves from smirking.

"I'm the Bitch. You're the Bitch. Whore," Malfoy yelled after them.

"I can't believe you said that," Hermione said to Izzie.

"Yeah. Well, no one talks to my friends like that."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just smiled, "Here let's take this carriage. Is it okay we share?" she asked the boy who was already sitting in the carriage.

"Yeah," the boy said.

"So what's up with the horseless carriages?" Izzie asked getting into the carriage, not realizing someone was already there, and taking a seat across from him. She finally looked at him and he looked back, "Cedric?"

"Elizabeth?" he asked shocked.

"My name is Izzie, you ass."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had no clue what was going on.

"I thought you liked me calling you 'Elizabeth'?"

"You lost that right when you left without saying good-bye to me. We spent all summer together. And not even a good-bye note."

"I was only there for one summer. I'm sorry."

"No you are not Cedric Diggory. Now get out!"

"Izzie, he can't," Hermione whispered to her.

"Why not?" Izzie asked.

"We already started moving," Hermione told her.

"Shit."

In the carriage that had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Izzie and Izzie's mystery man Cedric, was silent. No one was talking, just staring at Izzie and Cedric, who were glaring death at each other. It was like that all the way up to the castle.

When the carriage stopped, no one moved to get out. Harry, Ron and Hermione started getting gout of the carriage one by one. Izzie softened her eyes and gave a little smile to Cedric, but it was so quick that you would question what you saw. But Cedric caught the smile and softened up as well and gave her a smile back.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"No, don't be. I'm not. It was just a summer fling, with hormones flying everywhere. You thought you would never see me again. I thought the same as well," Izzie said.

"Can we still be friends?" Cedric asked.

"No, because I still hate you," she said, "I'm sorry. I always will hate you. You hurt me. We could never be just friends," she began to leave and she turned back around when she was on sold ground again. She looked back to catch him looking at her ass, "Boys never change. Even an ass such as you. What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"I hope I don't get into Hufflepuff."

She turned and walked over to her new friends who were waiting for her.

"Old friends?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. But don't tell Lupin what you three have witnessed."

Together the four of them walked up the steps and into the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way to the Great Hall. When Izzie say the four large tables she said, "Damn! Them tables are big."

"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Hermione pointed at each table.

"Hopefully we will be seeing your very nice ass at the Gryffindor table." Fred said as Fred and George stopped to talk.

"Gryffindor common room..."

Gryffindor history book of nice asses..."

"My bed..."

"Your bed? My bed."

Fred and George started fighting.

"My ass is well…my ass. It won't be in any books or in your bed. My ass will be in my bed…alone," Izzie said.

George turned back to Fred and said, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Yes," Fred said eagerly as if that would settle it.

Izzie's eyes turned black and Fred and George flew backwards and landed flat on their faces. Everybody in the Great Hall turned to stare at the scene. Fred and George got up on their feet to stare at Izzie in shock, "What the Hell was that?" on of the twins asked.

"I'm sorry. I…just sometimes I lose control," Izzie answered the, she couldn't believe what she had done. 'Not again,' she thought to herself.

"What happened?" a tall old woman asked. She had glasses and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"She attacked us. She didn't even use her wand," the other twin said.

"Is that true?" the teacher asked.

"I said I was sorry," Izzie said.

"Professor McGonagall, I can explain," Remus said coming up behind her.

"I hope you can Professor Lupin. It would be a shame to expel Ms. Timberlake on her first day here."

Both Professors walked a few feet away to talk. They talked for a few moments. Everybody in the Great Hall was still staring at Izzie and how her eyes were still black.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said, "Ms. Timberlake you will be shorted and then you will join me and Professor Lupin in Professor Dumbledore's office after the shortening. Come with me to the front with the first years."

"Yes Professor," was all she could say. 'I'm considered a freak now,' she thought to herself. She turned to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione who looked back at her with a little fear in their eyes and they also looked a bit sorry for her. When Izzie looked at Fred and George to say sorry again, Fred wouldn't even look at her.

"Mr. Potter, please go see Madame Promfrey in the Hospital Wind," McGonagall told Harry before leading the way to the front for Izzie and Professor Lupin.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" she asked Remus when her walked by her side.

"No, you didn't fuck up. From what I could tell they deserved it."

"You mean what you heard form the front table with your super hearing."

"Well yes."

All the first years were shorted in to their houses. Now was the moment everybody has been waiting for. Who gets the crazy new girl?

"Elizabeth Timberlake," Professor McGonagall called for the scroll.

Someone said loudly as Izzie made her way up to the stool, "Her eyes are still black."

Izzie stood in front of the stool and looked at the staff table. Her eyes locked with Dumbledore's and Izzie's eyes began to change back to grey. Dumbledore smiled at Izzie and Izzie returned his smile.

Izzie finally looked down at the old hat on the stool. Professor McGonagall took the hat for Izzie to sit, "Hell no, I'm not wearing that hat."

Everybody in the Great Hall began to laugh.

"I'm afraid you have to wear the hat to be shorted," McGonagall said.

"Can't I just go one, two, three," Izzie said, "Minus Hufflepuff and Slthyern," she remembered Cedric.

"I'm afraid not."

"But lice is an issue now a days," Izzie protested.

"Lice or no lice. I will force this hat upon you."

"OMG! Fine!" she gave up and sat on the stool. She looked over at Remus to see he had his face covered because he was so embarrassed.

McGonagall put the hat on Izzie's head. Then the hat spoke.

"Ah…the Legendary Marauders are in the same room once again in so many years…"

"The hat talks," Izzie said aloud alarmed. Even the staff joined the students in laughing this time.

The hat rolled his eyes, "You have been in America for far too long. Let's see, you are so much like your parents. Your father especially…"

"My father? You knew my parents?"

"Not personally, I just shorted them into Gryffindor. You have both your parent's intelligents. Your mother's beauty. Your father's attitude. But you are unique in your own way. You are your own individual. Now, you will be powerful in Slytherin. Where your father should have been placed with the rest of the family years ago and the same goes to you."

"No. I refuse to be put into Slytherin."

"There you could find greatness…"

"Yeah. If I were looking for greatness in Azkaban with my cell mate Big Bertha. With my nickname 'pin cushion'."

The hat laughed so loud at Izzie's statement, the whole room was full of the sound of the hat's laughter.

"Yes. So much like your father. Okay not Slytherin. What about Ravenclaw? You are smart enough. But not that smart."

"The nerd squad? No thanks. And not Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff is no place for someone like you who has guts. More guts than all the Hufflepuff student body put together. So…GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled. Everybody at Gryffindor table looked shocked and everybody else was clapping they didn't get her. McGonagall removed the hat. Izzie stood but before she walked off, McGonagall stopped her.

"With that, dig in," Dumbledore announced.


	10. Truth Telling

**Truth Telling**

The walk to Dumbledore's office was torcher for Izzie, 'Yep, I fucked up. That's me the fuck up,' she thought to herself.

Izzie found herself standing in front of a gargoyle statue, with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall out in front and Remus beside her, "Everything will be okay. Just let me do all the talking," Remus whispered to her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Izzie whispered back.

"Root beer flout," Dumbledore announced in a loud and clear voice.

The gargoyle statue jumped to the side to reveal s spiraling staircase that stated to go up. Dumbledore stepped on the staircase first and McGonagall followed.

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore, Todoe," Izzie blurted out loud. Remus gave her a little push to follow McGonagall.

They entered the office. Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and told Izzie and Remus to have a seat at the two chairs in front of the desk, 'Just like back home. At the principle's office…again,' Izzie thought to herself.

"Now, we have some business to discuss. I do not want to keep everyone from their meal. We will make this short. First, Ms. Timberlake, what happened in the Great Hall before the feast with Fred and George Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

All eyes were on her. Really all eyes including the living prorates, "They move? Why do they move?" Izzie was getting all freaked out. Prorates in America don't move.

"They do that, Ms. Timberlake. I take it prorates don't move in America?"

"No."

"I'm sorry if they are distracting you. But if you look at me…there you go, and then they won't be such a distraction. Now if you will be so kind to answer my question, Ms. Timberlake."

"I…ah. I panicked. I sometimes do that," Izzie answered.

Remus interrupted, "When she panics she throws things across the room with her mid. She developed telekinesis when she was nine."

"Around the time she started magic school in America?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Remus answered, "It's possible for an abuses child to develop a form of telekinesis. Izzie was abused for seven years, and starting magic school…"

McGonagall interrupted, "The telekinesis was the only way for Ms. Timberlake to deal with her magical abilities."

"Can you stop talking about that in front of me. The abuse is in the past, and that's where I want to keep it," Izzie said.

"Understandable," Dumbledore said, "Now second, Ms. Timberlake after dinner I want you to apologize to Fred and George for throwing them around like a rage doll…even if they deserved it."

"So. I'm not expelled or…" Izzie asked.

"Not today," McGonagall said, "Now I think that it is best we go back down to the feast. I am sure you two are hungry from the train ride her."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Professor McGonagall. But first…ah yes Madame Promfrey I'm glad you came. Ms. Timberlake this is Madame Promfrey, she runs the Hospital Wing. I asked her to come because of what happened on the train with the Dementors," Dumbledore said as he stood up, "I for one am starving."

With that the three Professors and Izzie walked back down to the feast. Once they almost reached the double doors to the Great Hall, Izzie took the led in front. Dumbledore and McGonagall gave a look to Remus as to ask 'What the Hell?' Izzie pushed open the double doors at the same time and walked in as if she owned the place. Mostly because she knew everybody would look up and they did.

Remus responded to Dumbledore and McGonagall's look, "She can't pass up the chance to make an entrance."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

Izzie made her way to the Gryffindor table and spotted where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. She took the open seat next to Harry, and once she did Fred and George ended their conservation with Harry and started another one with someone else.

"Hey guys," Izzie said.

"You didn't get expelled?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron said.

"No, it's okay Hermione," Izzie said, "No I didn't get expelled. Lupin and I just explained what happened and why it happened."

"Well, I for one and Fred, thinks you should have…," George said.

"Look, I'm sorry for throwing you guys on your faces. But I'll explain everything later. And if you feel like you could forgive me. If not that is okay."

Fred and George shared a look. They both thought they could not pass her explanation for what happened and why her eyes can change colors, "Alright. We decided we will let you explain yourself later," George said.

"In out dorm room if you like."

"But if not that's okay too," George said to the respond of Izzie rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Izzie said. Then she turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Boys."

"I know," Hermione said.

Izzie helped herself to chicken.

"I don't think anybody has ever refused to wear the shortening hat," Ron said.

"Really? That is pretty surprising, but I was not going to put that old hat on my head. But McGonagall have me a look."

"Yeah, she gives everybody that look."

"That's just you, Ron," Hermione said.

"You made the hat laugh. I never heard the hat laugh before. What did you say to make the hat laugh?" Harry asked.

Izzie explained what the hat said about finding greatness in Slytherin and her response with the 'pin cushion' nickname.

Everybody who was ears dropping on the story and Harry, Ron and Hermione could not stop laughing.

"Pin cushion?" Ron asked.

"Never mind."

"So Izzie, what brought you to London?" Hermione asked.

"Lupin did. He got offered the job. And where ever he goes, I kinda have to follow. With him being my guardian."

"So, what was up with you and Cedric Diggory?" Ginny asked.

"None of your business. What happened between me and Cedric is our business. Besides it happened a long time ago."

"If it happened a long time ago. How come he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since you came in?" Ginny pointed out behind her. Where no doubt, Cedric was looking at her.

Cedric and Izzie's eyes connected for a few seconds and then looked away.

"Some summer, huh?" Harry asked.

"Shove it."

After the feast; Harry, Ron and Hermione showed the way to Gryffindor tower. When they got there, Percy told everybody the password. 'Dietary Fiber'. When they got inside the tower, Professor McGonagall told Izzie she will be sharing a room with Hermione.

After the common room was almost empty, Fred and George come over to join the four of them by the fireplace.

"So," George began, "I believe…,"

"You owe us an explanation," Fred finished.

"You're apology might be excepted…,"

"If you gave a very juicy reason…,"

"As to why it happened."

"I developed telekinesis when I was nine…," Izzie when into detail of the same conservation that happened in Dumbledore's office. Of why and what happened that made her have this ability. She didn't go into a lot of detail of how bad the abuse was or what she went through.

"I'm…," George started.

"Sorry." Fred finished.

"We're both sorry," both of the twins said at the same time.

"Thanks. But that's history. What's done is done."

"Did Lupin do that to you?" Ron asked.

"No. Never. Lupin would never lay a hand on me," Izzie protested, "I love him like a father and he the same as me as his daughter."

"Well. It's late and we all have classes tomorrow. We need a good night's sleep. Good night," Hermione said.

"Good night everybody," Izzie said and followed Hermione up to their dorm.

"Good night," said the boys and they did the same.

Up in Hermione and Izzie's dorm room.

"Today was interesting," Hermione said.

"Today was one Hell of a day," Izzie corrected.

"Yes well, let's hope tomorrow will be a better day with less excitement," Hermione offered.

"I doubt that, but here's hoping. Besides, I hope tomorrow won't be boring, but less excitement is good."

"Around here its always exciting," Hermione said getting into bed after changing into her pj's, "Well good night. Come here Crankchanks."

"Good night," Izzie got into bed. And after a moment or two thinking about what tomorrow will bring, "Wait! What the Hell I'm I going to wear tomorrow?"

**Review please. I will be updating soon.**


	11. First Day

**First Day**

"Izzie. Izzie, time to wake up."

"Wolfe, five more minutes," Izzie slurred.

'Wolfe?' Hermione thought, "Izzie, its Hermione. You have to get dressed and go down to breakfast before class."

"Alright!" Izzie got up and sat up on her bed, "What am I supposed to wear? I don't have school robes."

"Yes you do. While you were sleeping, Professor McGonagall brought you your school robes. They're on you nightstand."

"What?" she reached for them, "Wow, there are so cheery and red."

"Well, that's Gryffindor for you."

Izzie got dressed, brushed her teeth and magically fixed her hair with her hands, no wand. She ran her hands threw her hair and made her hair short, normally her hair is long, and spiked up in the back.

Hermione witnessed this and she could not believe what she was seeing, "How did you?"

"Oh, I learned this trick from some of my Wiccan friends back home."

"Wiccan?"

"Yes, as in non-magically person doing little magic and a whole lot of spells. No wands."

"So, they are muggle-born?"

"No, muggles that taught themselves magic."

"Oh, cool! Could you put my hair up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Izzie went down to breakfast. McGonagall was already passing out schedules, "Miss Granger. Miss Timberlake. There you are. Here are your schedules for third year. Miss Timberlake, if you have any questions. Don't be afraid to ask me or one of your fellow classmates."

"Yes. Thank you," Izzie looked at her schedule:

_Mondays:_

_Transfiguration_

_Double Potions_

_Lunch_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Tuesday:_

_Herbiology_

_History of Magic_

_Lunch_

_Double Charms_

_Wednesday:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Double Divination_

_Lunch_

_Athermancy_

……

"Wow, I love how we have lunch everyday," Izzie said.

Hermione tried to make her feel better, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it," the last part more to herself, considering her schedule for this year.

"Good thing about the schedule is we all have the same classes together," Ron stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the same for every house. For us it's third year Gryffindors," Hermione said.

"Whoa, who is that really tall…ah…big guy?" Izzie said while pointing toward the staff table.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures now," Harry answered, "Don't worry about his size. He is very nice."

"But he is so…," Izzie began.

"Big..," Fred interrupted.

"And tall." George finished.

"Yeah."

Fred was giving George a wicked look and then said, "You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus," then he winked at Izzie. George gave her a wink as well.

"What are you…," bad image, "Oh my God. You two are so wrong," Izzie said trying not to laugh.

"Well, we wanted you to keep that in mind later when you have his class," George said. Then he dodged a fist that landed on Fred's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Diary,_

_Transfiguration wasn't bad today…okay well the first day. I thought it would be a waste of time, just like back home. But the class is actually cool. Kinda like the teacher. Though, don't get me wrong, McGonagall can be a Bitch sometimes. Today in class…_

"Mr. Potter. You and Miss Timberlake will be working together today. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley can use all the help you can give him."

"So, Harry, do you know what you are doing?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Then show me," Izzie said winking at him.

…_And well he did show me how to turn a quill into a peacock. After the second time of trying the transfiguration. And then it was my turn…_

"Well done Mr. Potter. Miss Timberlake, after seeing Potter doing the transfiguration. I think you can now."

"Okay," Izzie said.

The quill turned into a peacock on the first try.

"Excellent Miss Timberlake. Five points to Gryffindor."

…_Okay I personally thought the transfiguration should have been worth more points. Harry was a bit upset about it. But he got over it…later be gained ten points. Bastard!_

_Potions class. Double Potions class. What can I say about Potions class? Oh yeah...Professor Snape is the biggest brick I have ever seen in my entire life…_

"Miss Timberlake, what is that?" Snape sneered at her.

"A notebook."

"What for?"

"For notes. Note…book. Get it."

"Notes are for parchments. Not notebooks, you are not in America anymore little girl. Fifty points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. The apple does not fall far from the tree."

…_What the fuck does that mean? I swear I think his wand is so far up his ass. That he keeps it there because he gets off on it. And you can so tell he is a muggle-born hater…_

"Miss Granger, I understand that you have so much time on your hands, because of thee...lack of…friends you have. But can you please give someone else a chance."

"Yes sir," Hermione on the verge of tears.

Hermione looked down on her parchment and someone wrote 'Don't you dare listen to him Hermione. He is just an ass. I.T.' Hermione looked over at Izzie and smiled, 'I'll show you later how to do this.'

…_I swear if Snape does that again to Hermione or any of my friends…let's just say revenge is a Bitch. Then lunch came at last…_

"There is a God," Izzie yelled walking out of Potions class, "What I'm starving."

_Care of Magical Creatures was…well interesting. They were right. As Fred and George predicted…_

"Well hello there. Elizabeth, is it?" Hagrid greeted Izzie looking down at her.

"Yes," Izzie looked up at him, "Call me Izzie…please," she added. 'You know, Hagrid's no the only giant on campus,' ran in her head, 'oh my god I hate them.'

"You don't need to be scared of me," Hagrid said feeling a little saddened.

"No Hagrid. I'm not scarred. It's just…"

"Who has been tellin' you stories about me?"

"The Weasley twins."

Ron chuckled behind Izzie and Izzie in return elbowed Ron in the stomach.

…_Other than that, the rest of the class was awesome. Draco Malfoy got attacked by Buckbeak the Hippogriff. It was so great. He so deserved it. _

_After supper I'm going to go see Lupin, I have not seen him since last night and I kinds miss the old man._

_XOXO_

_Izzie_

_Pease Out!_

"Izzie its time to go down to supper," Hermione said.

"Okay."

They headed down to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Izzie nearly tripped on one of the steps going down but she caught herself.

"Oh my god, she almost fell," said a very snotty Slytherin from behind them.

Izzie turned around, "Like oh my god, thanks for the commentary," she turned back around.

The Slytherin girl just stared at Izzie's retreating back, dumbfounded. Harry and Ron took one look at Izzie and then at each other, they cracked up laughing, "I can't believe you just did that and to a Slytherin Queen Bee…good job!" Ron said while giving her a high five.

"Yeah well, I don't take shit like that from other people…like her with all her's 'Like OMG!'" Izzie said while doing an impression.

"Yes well, I'm up for you standing up for yourself and all, but you need to watch what you say in front of people. You could end up in detention, if you are not careful," Hermione pointed out.

"Well then, I guess I will be getting a lot of detentions."

Harry and Ron just smiled at each other and Hermione just took a big breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Izzie headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts office to visit Remus, of course after getting some directions from Hermione. She found the classroom with no problems. Remus was putting textbooks on shelves with Izzie come into the room, "You know, you can probably use magic to do that," Izzie said after a while to make her presence known.

"Yes. I know, but this way I get some exercise."

"Point taken. You need some," Izzie said while coming up to get a hug.

Remus broke the hug and asked, "How was your first day? Or are you already expelled?"

"Very funny, but no surprisingly."

"Why surprisingly?"

Izzie went into detail about Snape, how mush she dislikes him, what happened in class and in every class she had today.

"You did to behave yourself in Professor Snape's class."

"I will if he will."

Remus laughed, "Yes I agree with you, but please just listen to me this time. It's for your own good. Please don't ask why."

"Fine, but just this once."

"So what was it that Fred and George said, that made you act that way in class?" Remus asked. Referring to Care of Magical Creature class.

"Oh that…it was nothing really," Izzie was getting really red in the face, "Maybe one day I'll tell. When you are older of course."

"Yes of course, when ever you think I will be old enough," Remus chuckled, "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yes I did."

"May I ask their names?"

"Why? For you can torchor them in class on Wednesday."

"No. For I can know who they are. For I can be informed. It comes with the territory of raising a child…But you know, that's not a bad idea, actually."

"Right," Izzie said laughing a long with Remus, "Well, if you must know…three in particular. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

At the name of 'Harry Potter' Remus thought to himself, 'The past always repeats itself.' "That's great Izzie. And what of the Weasley twins?"

"I don't know. I guess yeah we are friends, even though they keep on hitting on me."

"Even after you through them across the room?"

"Yep."

"And what of Cedric Diggory? I saw him this morning in class."

"I met that was interesting."

"Yes, for him. Is there or going to be anything?"

"No. That's history."


	12. Defense and the Boggart

**Defense and the Boggart**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my second day at Hogwarts. And I'm going to have to say today wasn't as stressful as yesterday. Well okay, yesterday became stressful when I went to Double Potions. Today was actually an easy day. First off was Herbology. It was looking to be an easy day until…the God damn Mandrake Root nearly bit my FUCKING FINGER OFF!!! The assignment was to place the baby Mandrake into a smaller pot. Personally the damn thing looked happy where its roots lied. The funny thing was this morning before going down to Herbology; it was rumored that Malfoy almost lost his ear to a Mandrake Root…LOL. First it was Buckbeak then Mandy the Mandrake Root._

_Then Neville Longbottum, less is heart, came over to talk to me before class. I think he likes me, he is nice but…the kid can talk about plants until the end of the world. Even then it might not get him to shut up about the plants._

_After Herbology was History of Magic. The only thing that I saw in History of Magic was a whole punch of 'ZZZ'. The teacher is a ghost. A ghost teaches History of Magic, I find that very ironic. I took notes, but not as much as Hermione. She wrote a whole book in one hour and fifteen minutes class period with just notes. And today I decided Hermione and I are going to study together, do homework together, and sit together on test days. Become bestest study buddies._

_Lunch was awesome as always. Until Lupin came by to meet my friends…_

"Shit."

"What?" Harry asked after hearing yet again Izzie's favorite word.

"Lupin. Oh my God!"

Sure enough Lupin came up to their table, "Hello," he said smiling to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Izzie. I hadn't had the change to ask you how your first day went."

"We had this discussion last night remember," Izzie said through clinched teeth while giving him a death glare.

Lupin acting dumb, "Oh yes, now I remember. Last night you came by my office. I'm sorry. I must have forgotten. This morning was quiet busy for me. I must have just forgotten."

"Yeah. Must of."

"Izzie dear, who are your lovely friends?"

'Bastard! I knew it!'

"Oh. This is Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. And Harry Potter."

"How very nice to meet you three. Were you the ones showing Izzie around to her classes and around the school?"

"Yes sir," Hermione answered.

"Thank you. How very nice of all of you to help Izzie. Well, I must be going and prepare for my seventh year class. Nice meeting you three again. And I will be seeing you in class tomorrow morning."

…_I almost killed him. He only did that to torchor me. All I have to say is tomorrow's Defense class better be good._

_Now Charms class wasn't a snooze like History of Magic. Though it was Double Charms and with third year Hufflepuff it was still fun. Professor Flickwick is funny as Hell. He made Dean Thomas, I think that was his name, do flips in the air and told Neville perform a spell to catch Dean. But Neville was too slow and Dean landed on his head. Then it was our turn to try. Professor Flickwick partnered everyone up. Odd number of students and of course I was the odd man out (sort of speak). Ron and Hermione were together. Harry and Seamus Finnegan. I had to work with Flickwick. Not fun. I was nervous that I was going to mess up or hut the teacher. And what did I do…I nearly flow Flickwick out the window. I must have apologized a hundred times but he kept on saying, "It's okay. It happens all the time." But no one else managed to kill anyone. Then by supper time, I earned the nickname '007'._

_Tomorrow has to be a better day._

_XOXO_

_Izzie_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wednesday**

"Izzie, is Lupin any good?" Ron asked.

"At teaching? I don't know. He is very good at explaining things. He helped me understand my homework better. But teaching, I don't know. But if he sucks at teaching. DO NOT BLAME ME! Okay."

"Okay," Ron still didn't get his answer, "Fred, is Lupin any good?"

"Yes. Lupin by far is the best Defense teacher we had ever had. Way better than Lockhart."

"Dude anybody is better than Lockhart," Harry corrected.

"Izzie, I love your locket," Hermione pointed at the locket around Izzie's neck, "Where did you get it?"

"Oh," Izzie said while looking down at her locket, "Lupin gave it to me on my 5th birthday," she started to play with the locket, "I wear it all the time just under my clothing."

"What's inside?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Izzie lied, "It never did open. It's an old family air loom of Lupin's."

Izzie didn't know why she lied about the locket. It did open. She hasn't seen the two pictures inside the locket for a long time. She doesn't even remember what they look like because it has been so long since the locket had been opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled down into seats. Harry and Ron sat together at a table, and Izzie and Hermione together at another table. Everybody started to get out their Defense book, parchment, quill and ink for class. Everyone waited for the teacher to arrive.

Lupin came out of his office and started down the stairs when he said, "Good morning. Put away your books and things. We will not need them today for today's lesson. If you will all follow me. You will only need your wand."

"Sir?" someone asked.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy."

"Sir, I heard some rumors going around the school."

Izzie's eyes opened wide, 'Shit,' she thought. Lupin thought the same thing but he kept his cool, "Rumors about what, Mister Malfoy?"

"Rumors that you are Izzie Timberlake's father. Is it true, then?"

"No, not exactly. I am her, as you may call it, adopted father. Is there anymore rumor control you will like me to clarify?"

"No sir."

"Good. We have an exciting lesson today."

On the way to the Defense Work Room, Hermione asked Izzie, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea. But I thought…never mind."

"You thought what?"

"If you two don't mind, I would like to start class," Lupin said over to where Izzie and Hermione were standing.

"Sorry," both girls said together, "Never mind," Izzie lipped.

"Can anybody tell me what a boggart is?"

'Of course Hermione,' Ron thought.

"Very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows. It takes the shape of the thing a person fears the most."

"Very good Izzie. Another five points to Gryffindor. Now, Mister Longbottum will you join me up here?"

Neville looked terrified. He couldn't move from the spot he was standing at, "Come now, Mister Longbottum, we don't have all day."

Neville looked over at me, like he was looking for me to give him "the all clear sign", the one that says "don't worry he doesn't bit". I walked over to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Just don't look at him directly in the eye. Other than that I think you will be okay," he looked as if all his hopes and dreams had been shattered.

Neville walked slowly to the front of the class to stand in front of Lupin. He looked down the entire time doing so. Not once meeting Lupin's eyes. Lupin looked over at me and gave me a look like "what did you say to him", when he noticed Neville couldn't look him in the eye. I looked innocent of course.

After Lupin explained to Neville what he had to do. His greatest fear came out of the wardrobe. Snape. Then Snape was wearing a dress and he had a purple purse and something dead on his head. It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life. And that is saying something.

"Well done, Mister Longbottum. Well done. Now everyone form a line. Parvati, you first."

Parvati's fear was snakes. _I don't blame her_. Then Ron was next, his was spiders. For _me it just depends on the size of the spider, but now all I have to do is think of roller blades and smash them._ After Ron, was a kid named Seamus and his was a banshee. _Dude they're not even real._ Then it was Hermione's turn. _Is she even afraid of anything? I would think people would be afraid of her._ Her fear: Professor McGonagall telling her she failed everything.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to inform you. You have failed all your classes," the boggart McGonagall said.

"What? No. That's so unfair. We haven't even done anything yet."

"Hermione," Lupin called, "That's not really Professor McGonagall. You're the smartest witch in the class."

"Right," Hermione said, "Ridduclous."

The boggart McGonagall turned into a cat and was chased up a tree by a dog. Hermione turned into a fit of giggles as did the rest of the class. Then it was Izzie's turn but Lupin stopped her, "I'm sorry, but you can't have a turn, Izzie."

"Why not?"

"You know why. We'll talk after class."

Izzie stomped off to the side. She knew why she couldn't, but she still wanted to have a turn, "So unfair!"

Harry was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry again that everyone didn't get a chance," Lupin said again, "Izzie a word?"

"Lupin, what was that? I mean your fear…,"

"Yes, the full moon is my fear. What else could it be considering…my condition."

"I mean yeah I guess I knew, but I didn't know for sure."

"Yes well, I didn't want to talk about me. I wanted to talk about you and…"

"I know."

"Are you sure? I just didn't want you to…face your fear and live through all of that again in front of the whole class. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do. It's just…I wanted to try just like everyone else."

"I know you did. But if you'd like to give it a try now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Wand at the ready."

Lupin raised his own wand to unlock the wardrobe. And in that second Izzie become afraid. Her hear started to bound against her ribs in her chest.

"Wait! I changed my mind. I…I can't. Not ever," Izzie dropped her wand and turned around. She didn't want Lupin to see her cry.

Lupin rushed over to her. He put his arms around her. She tried to run but he wouldn't let her go, "Elizabeth, you don't have to be ashamed," she then turned to cry in his chest. She held on to him for dear life, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you."

Izzie interrupted, "You…d-didn't…make me…I-I want-ted…to."

"All the same, I don't think you are ready to face your past. When is someone ready to face a past such as yours?"

"I vote for never."

Izzie finally settled down, "It's been awhile," Lupin stated.

"What?"

"This."

Reality settled back in. Izzie released her arms and looked around. Though the room was empty of witnesses. She didn't want anybody to walk in and see them, "Oh my God," she let go all the way, picked up her wand and left the room. She could hear Lupin laughing as she left.

**Review**


	13. Trusting Is Everything But A Name Is Not

**Trusting Is Everything But A Name Is Not**

After walking out of the Defense Work Room, Izzie found Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her, "Hay. You guys didn't have to wait," she said.

"What are friends for?" Hermione asked.

"You just want to know what Lupin and I talked about."

"That too," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Izzie said. She managed to fix her appearance with the Wiccan magic before going back to the class room to get her things.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Nothing."

"Hay. We are your friends, remember. You can tell us anything," Harry said.

"Speaking of truth telling. What was up in the Defense Work Room with the boggart?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I thought so. We better hurry or we will be late for Divination," Izzie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So nice of you four to finally make it to my class today. And you are?" Professor Trelawney asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, you are going to be one of those," Professor Trelawney said, "And you?"

'One of what?' Hermione mouthed to Harry.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ah, a trouble maker. Just like your brothers, Gred and Feorge. And you?" Ron gave Trelawney a confused look.

'Gred and Feorge,' Izzie mouthed.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!" she choked, "Death is upon you. The Grim seeks you."

With that everyone in the class room started to whisper to one another, "The Grim?!"

Izzie leaned over to Harry and says, "Way to make a first impression."

"Thanks."

"And you, my dear?" Trelawney asked.

"Izzie Timberlake."

"That is not your real name."

"No. My full name is Elizabeth, but I go by Izzie."

"That is not what I was referring to, my dear. That was your mother's name. You and Mister Potter share a troubled past. Like star crossed lovers."

'Is she mental?' Izzie thought and gave Harry a look. Harry also looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Take your seats, please."

Izzie turned to Harry and looped her arm around his own arm, "Yes, come on lover. Let's take our seats," they walked, more like she had to drag Harry to an empty table and finally did take their seats. Ron and Hermione followed them not able to keep the smile on their faces hidden after seeing the look Harry gave them when he sat down.

Professor Trelawney started class.

Ron leaned over to Harry and Izzie and asked, "What was she talking about? Is she mental or something?"

"I have no idea what her delusion is. She had me all the way up until she brought up the "star crossed lover" crap," Izzie whispered back to Ron.

"I understand the part about Harry having a troubled past but not you Izzie, right?" Hermione asked.

"I admit my past is not filled with sunflowers and puppies," Izzie said trying to dodge the question, "I'll give her some credit though, 'Timberlake' was my mother's name. But she could have read that in my file or somewhere. Some physic, huh?" Izzie asked while looking at Harry.

"Yeah. What do you mean she had you until?"

"What I mean is Harry, everyone knows what happened to the Harry Potter. Unless she has lived in a cave for the past thirteen years. Anyone can claim to be a physic. Though she does look like she could have lived in a cave for the past thirteen years."

"True," Harry said trying to hide a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During Izzie, Harry, Ron and Hermione's Double Divination, Lupin was in Professor Dumbledore's office discussing things during Lupin's prep period.

"How is Elizabeth settling in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. I wouldn't let her hear you call her 'Elizabeth'. Even if you are Headmaster."

"I will keep that in mind," Dumbledore said while looking up and giving a smile of amusement, "And has she made any friends?"

"Yes," Remus returned the smile, "But I think you already knew she would make friends and with who."

"Well, I always had a feeling that history liked to repeat itself."

"Yes, I thought the same thing."

"Remus, I asked you to come to discuss the matter of Elizabeth and…Sirius Black. I just received a letter from Cornelius Fudge; Sirius Black was spotted in Hogsingtin. And this will be released in the Evening Prophet. I think that it is best you do not tell Elizabeth who her father is. Not yet."

"Yes I agree. This blow could damage her even more if she knew the truth. She believes her father to be dead. Last year she asked to see her adaptation papers from when she was a baby."

"Yes, it is only natural for a child to know where they came from. I will tell the rest of the staff no to say anything about this matter. I think her Hogsmeade trips should be stripped as well as Harry Potter's will be."

"Yes, I was going to strip the trips anyway from her because of Sirius's breakout."

"The Ministry still doesn't know that I hired you as the new Defense teacher or that you and Elizabeth are back in London. It just slipped my mind when they were here the other day. Now that I'm older, I tend to forget certain things."

"Yes, I know how you feel. Everyday Izzie likes to remind me that I'm getting older. Thank you Albus, for all you have done for us."

"You told me Elizabeth was having trouble sleeping because of the nightmare," Remus nodded, "Try to get her to write a Dream Journal. Does she already keep a diary?"

"Yes, but she would kill me if I tried reading the Dream Journal or even her diary for that matter," Remus said when thinking of the time he got caught reading her diary, at that time she nearly ripped him a new one.

"I would think it will be more for her own understanding and if she wishes she could show you the journal or even the meanings of her nightmares. Remus, she has questions that she needs to answer on her own."

"Alright, I will think about all that you have said. I'll give her a Dream Journal for her birthday. Good day to you, Albus."

"And the same to you, Remus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Izzie's Dream at age 7)_

"_What the Hell was that…you freak?" Larry yelled at Izzie's running form heading toward the front door._

_Izzie was almost to the door when Larry grabbed her by the hair and pulled back hard._

"_But I didn't do anything," Izzie said through the pain and the tears._

_He forced her to look at him, "Don't lie to me you Bitch," he punched her in the nose and you could hear a bone breaking noise. The force of the punch made Izzie fall side ways and land on the glass table, breaking it._

"_I didn't mean to do it," Izzie said barely breathing. Larry was advancing on her._

"I think we should wake her."

"Hermione let her sleep in peace."

"But Ron look at her. How is that sleeping in peace?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching Izzie toss and turn in her sleep. Ron was sharing the couch with Izzie before she had fallen asleep. Hermione sat in the chair beside the couch and Harry sat in front of Hermione on the floor.

"No!" Izzie screamed waking up and jolting to sit up quickly. Kicking Ron a few times in the process. Clearly still in her nightmare, breathing heavy and with tears in her eyes. Looking at the fireplace, she finally realized it was just a nightmare, "Shit," putting her face in her hands. She then let one hand fall down to her side on the couch.

"Izzie, are you okay?"

Izzie felt someone squeezing her hand. She looked down at the hand and then at the person the hand belonged to, "Yeah, Harry I'm fine," she lied, "Thank you," squeezing the offered hand back.

"Nightmare?" Ron asked rubbing his score leg.

"More like bad memories. Just be glad I didn't throw anyone across the room."

Ron laughed at the memory of Fred and George, but Hermione gave him a look and stopped.

"Izzie, you can tell us anything. We are your friends," Hermione said.

"Its just I don't sleep very well with theses memories and events that happened in the past, they keep on evading my mind when I sleep. Even worse when I'm not sleeping if that is possible. Memories and events I just want to forget, because it's too painful to remember."

She continued, "I can't talk to anyone about them because no one knows what it is like to…," she took a deep breath, "To discover you can do things with your mind. And then to have someone beat you to death for what you can do and what you are. That being different like that is wrong."

"Who?"

"My foster father caught me making my Barbie stationary flout in the air and making them play all by itself when I was seven. The first time I did magic he freaked and beat me to an inch of my life for what I could do, for being a witch, being different. He hit me and broke my nose and the force of the punch made me fall and break the glass table I landed on. Shattering the glass everywhere on the floor and in my body. But…here is the kicker…he didn't stop there."

"Oh my God," Hermione shrieked with tears in her eyes.

"I spent months in the hospital healing. And in the mean time Lupin was working to gain full custody of me for good. He had been trying since I was a baby, he told me. When I was released from the hospital, Lupin took me to a magical healer to heal me all the way. To not cause any scaring. But I still got some scars in the end. The healer couldn't do anything about the other scars from previous events."

"That's why you wear long sleeve clothing all the time," Ron said.

"Yeah," Izzie said lifting her shirt up a little to show some jagged scars that would never vanish when she was seven, "I owe Lupin a lot."

After a moment of silence, "So, I told you my secret. What's yours? I mean, you three are always so secretaries and whispering about something. Came on, it's not fair. Spill it."

Harry started, "Do you know who Sirius Black is?"

They explained what they knew about Sirius Black and how according to the Daily Prophet, citings of him getting closer to Hogwarts. They also told her what Mr. Weasley said, Ron's father, to Harry before leaving for school.

"You think his is after you Harry?"

"Well, it all fits. Doesn't?" Harry asked Izzie.

"Yes some of it. But there are a lot of wholes in the facts. I mean if Voldemort couldn't kill you when you were a baby, Harry, why Black would think he had a chance of killing you."

"You said it," Ron said wide eyed.

"Said what Ron?"

"You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Izzie questioned looking very confused.

"Yes," Ron squealed.

"Come off it Ron. It's just a name. A name can't bring fear," Izzie stated.

"But it's the person who owns the name."

"Exactly, a name can't bring fear. It's the person behind the name who brings the fear. I don't understand why people fear a name…that name. It's just a name."

"Exactly my point since the beginning," Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to leave you three to ponder over that name. I'm going to bed. It's late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Izzie didn't dream one bad dream. No nightmares at all. Instead she dreamed of her new friends and making Snape dance around in Neville's grandmother's clothing.

**Thanks for the review thus far!**

**More Reviews Please**


	14. Encounters

_A/N: thank you all who sumitted your opinion about Izzie and a LOVER. I liked seeing what your thoughts were on the matter. At this point I'm not sure myself who Izzie should be with. I'm stuck between two people...but I'm not going to tell you because that will give aways my secerts. Anything can happen._

**Encounters**

"Oh look. Here comes Neville," Hermione said sarcastically to the people around her including Izzie.

"Hermione shut up. I told you that in confidence," Izzie said referring to last night in Hermione and hers dorm room. She had told Hermione every time Neville is near Izzie he talks to her, he gets real red in the face by the end of the conversation. Also how he is always offering her to be his study buddy.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing Ronald," Izzie and Hermione said at the same time smiling at each other.

"Hay you guys. Did you hear? Out first Hogsmeade weekend is on Halloween. McGonagall is going to post the Hogsmeade schedule after dinner."

"There are still allowing us to go to Hogsmeade after Sirius Black has been sighted," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry began to say, "Sirius Black was sighted in Hogsington. That is over 100 miles away from here."

"Harry…last sighted. Hogsington was where he was last sighted. That was almost a month ago. He hasn't been seen since," Hermione said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Harry won't be able to go to Hogsmeade anyway," Ron said.

"Why not?" Izzie asked.

"Because my Aunt and Uncle didn't sign the permission form," Harry said sadly.

"I can sign if for you," Izzie offered.

"You cant'," Harry began, "The permission slop has an enchantment on it, for you can't forge a signature."

"Smart," Izzie said, "Wait! There is a permission slip. You can't just go."

"No. Third years need a parent or guardian to sign. Lupin didn't tell you." Hermione asked.

"No he didn't. Must have slipped his mind. I'll talk to him after dinner tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dumbledore, if I tell her she can't go for any reason. She is going to think something is wrong. But if she goes," Lupin said.

Dumbledore interrupted, "You chance Sirius Black from getting into contact with her. I understand. From out previous discussion I am sending an owl to Elizabeth after dinner to explain to her since a staff member can not act as a parent or guardian, she will not be permitted. Since you are a staff member, you can't sign the permission slip. I know it doesn't sound fair but…"

"It is for her safety. Yes I know," Lupin interrupted.

"Since Harry can't go either. They can spend the day together and not alone brooding."

"That's good. She is very good at brooding."

"Like someone else I know," Dumbledore said giving Remus a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, did you see the look on McGonagall's face when the elephant I transfigured started to rampage in the classroom. I thought she was going to have a heart attack," Izzie said explaining to Fred and George.

"An elephant?" George asked.

"Like an African elephant?" Fred asked.

"How big?" they both asked.

"Huge, as big as an elephant can get. She told me to do a baby elephant. To challenge me. I think," Izzie said.

"To challenge. More like to challenge herself from not letting students get trampled," Harry said.

"Best Transfiguration class ever!" Ron said.

"What time is it?" Izzie asked.

"Seven."

"I got to get going. Curfew is in an hour," Izzie said.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Izzie. One the top of the letter 'Elizabeth Timberlake'.

"Izzie not Elizabeth. Izzie. I- double Z- I-E. How hard is it?"

"Open it. It's from Dumbledore," Hermione said.

Izzie looked toward Dumbledore at the staff table. Who just at that same moment looked away just as Izzie looked up there.

Izzie looked back to the letter and opened it. She read:

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Timberlake,_

_As you well know, a few times a year, the students of Hogwarts from Year Three to Year Seven are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Students attending Third Year were sent a permission slip over the summer. Since I was not informed until last minute that you would be attending Hogwarts this year. One was not send to you. Since the first Hogsmeade trip is coming up on the 31__st__ of October, as you may already be informed of. I am deeply sorry to tell you, that you will not be attending any Hogsmeade trips this year, due to no permissions slip was signed by parent or guardian. A staff member can not act as parent or guardian. Since Remus Lupin joined the staff this year at Hogwarts, filling in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he can not sign the permission slip that would have allowed you to visit the village of Hogsmeade._

_I am very sorry again._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Izzie folded the letter back up and placed the letter back into the envelope.

"Bullshit."

"Izzie, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Bullshit," Izzie said louder. And the whole Great Hall grew silent.

"What?" Ron asked as Izzie got up and walked out of the Great Hall, with the letter in her hand.

Izzie didn't see where she was going around a corner when she bumped into Cedric Diggory.

"Izzie?"

"Cedric? Not now, I have someone I need to kill right now."

"Izzie, what's wrong?"

"You know the Hogsmeade trip coming up," Izzie said waiting for him to shack his head 'yes', "Yeah well, I can't go according to this," holding up the letter.

"Why?"

"Because of this stupid rule that says 'a staff member can not act as a parent or guardian'," she used the quotations with her figures, "Well guess what. My guardian is a staff member. He can't sign the permission slip. And now will you excuse me, I have to go see my staff member/ guardian."

"I hope they change their minds. I want you to go to Hogsmeade," Cedric said with a smile on his face.

"I hope so too," Izzie returned the smile and went back to her conquest.

When she rounded the next corner, she bumped into someone else.

"Phh."

"Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff," the person said when she bumped in to him. He said this when she was still pushed up against him.

Izzie pulled away and looked up to see Draco Malfoy, "That was so uncalled for," she saw over Draco's shoulder and saw Crabbe and Goyle, "I don't want to know what you three do on your time alone. And clearly I interrupted that 'alone time'. Don't mind me."

"How dare you?!" Draco yelled and slapped Izzie across the check, hard, making the spot go red.

Izzie's head went back to one side. She grabbed her face and looked back at Draco with murderous eyes and a little shock. Draco made a move to grab her, but Izzie was quicker.

"Desizegro!" she yelled pulling out her wand and pointing it at Draco's crouch.

"Aah!" Draco yelled in a squeaky voice, "Don't just stand there," Draco squeaked at Crabbe and Goyle, "Get her!"

Crabbe and Goyle made a grab for her also, but this time Izzie lost control. Her eyes went black for the second time since coming to Hogwarts, throwing them across the hall.

Izzie turned to leave, when Draco grabbed her leg causing her to fall and hit her forehead. Draco crawled on top of Izzie, forcing her to flip over, "You Bitch!" Draco yelled all squeakiness gone.

"Get off of me!" Izzie eyes were no longer back. She was terrified.

They were struggling when a big black dog bounced on Draco's back, clawing at him to get off. The dog was biting for the neck. Draco grabbed onto Izzie to stop the dog from dragging him away. Making Izzie hit the back of her head against the floor.

Izzie was dizzy but she still could hear Draco, Crabbe and Goyle running and screaming for their lives, "Yeah and I'm the Bitch," Izzie said sitting up slowly. Her eyes met with the black dog. He had gray eyes, kind eyes.

"Thank you," she reached over to scratch the dog's ears, "You know I always wanted a dog like you. Protective and everything. Yeah…never got one," she looked for her wand, "Where's my…," the dog had Izzie's wand in his mouth, "Wow," she took the wand and put it in her pocket, she looked around again, "And…," the dog had the letter in his mouth, "Shit. I must have hit my head hard," she took the letter and put it in her pocket as well. She made a move to get up and after several minutes she finally did get back on to her feet.

"Look I bet Draco and the others are right now as we…I speak. Telling Snape about you and 'his' story. You better go before you end up like Buckbeak."

Izzie made the move to turn, but the dog bite onto her sleeve. She looked back down to the dog, "Go!"

The dog did as she said. He rounded the corner and was gone.

"Yep. Defiantly hit my head," she made her way down two more hallways. She always looked back as she went, looking for the dog or Draco. By the time she got to Lupin's classroom, she could barely stand.

She pushed open the door to Lupin's office, "Remus," Izzie said before she collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pomfrey!" Lupin sounded panicked as he rushed Izzie into the hospital wing, with Izzie dangling in his arms.

"Oh dear God! Put her over here, Remus," Pomfrey pointed toward a bed and rushed over to him to help him lay Izzie down on the bed, "What happened?"

"I don't know. She came into my office and just collapsed in front of me."

"Did you check to see if she was breathing?"

"Yes. She has been breathing this whole time. I can hear her heart beat.'

"It looks like she was attacked," it wasn't a question. She started to clean the blood off her forehead.

"I know," Remus responded, looking even more panicked.

"Go to my office and contact Dumbledore. He must be told at once."

Remus did as he was told, and walked blindly into Pomfrey's office to floo Dumbledore. _'Sirius if you did this. I will kill you myself. Damn you Sirius. Damn you. Your own daughter,'_ Remus grabbed a hand full of red floo powder, "Albus Dumbledore."

'_If it was you Sirius. How did you get into the castle?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wasn't informed that she…and um…him was back in London. Let alone a student and a teacher at Hogwarts."

"I didn't tell you Minister?"

"No Dumbledore you didn't tell me of this."

"I must tell you Cornelius, it was not intentional. Old age is a weakness on the mind. If I were younger, you would have been the first person I would have informed," Dumbledore said innocently.

"Yes. I am sure."

"Dumbledore, Miss Timberlake has force trauma to the forehead and to the back of the head. She also has a red welt on her left check. She may have a mild concussion when she wakes," Madame Pomfrey informed the headmaster and the Minister of Izzie's condition.

"Do you still think she was attacked?" the Minister asked.

"Yes," she said, "Not sexually. Just physically."

"Madame Pomfrey. What of Draco Malfoy? How is he doing?" Dumbledore pressed on, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"He obtained several scratched, like claw marks, on his back. Like he was attacked by a wild animal."

"Could Miss Timberlake and Mister Malfoy's attacked be connected?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe. Miss Timberlake doesn't have any claw marks on her. But from what Snape told me after bringing in Mister Malfoy...yes."

"What did Draco say attacked him?" the Minister asked.

"A big black dog."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…_Ah the Legendary Marauders are in the same room once again in so many years…"_

Izzie woke up and found she lying on the floor in the hallway where Draco Malfoy attacked her. Her head was spinning. She rolled her head to one side when a dog started to lick her face.

"Ah! Stop! Gross!" the dog stopped.

Izzie slowly sat up in the sitting position, "God…Déjà vu much," she looked at the same black dog that saved her from Draco, "You. I thought I told you to beat it. I did tell you to beat it. And you did. And now you are back. Do you have a death wish or something? Hay! Why doesn't my head hurt?"

Izzie looked down at her hands, as if her hands had all the answers in the world. She lifted one of her hands to her head. _'It's not score,'_ she thought.

On the other side of her, she thought she saw something small and furry run by her. She looked, "Rat!" she screamed.

"…_the Legendary Marauders…"_

"Where is that voice coming from? Did you hear that…," Izzie said before turning back around to the dog, "…voice?"

Where the dog should be sitting was a man.

Izzie looked up slowly to look at the man's face. The man had such nice grey eyes. His black hair was everywhere, "You look like death," Izzie blurted out.

In return the man offered his hand to help her up. She took the man's hand cautiously, "Thank you," Izzie said when she was on her feet.

He bowed his head.

Izzie looked at him more closely now that she was at eye level with him, "You're Sirius Black," it wasn't a question. Izzie was getting real nervous now when he didn't answer.

The man walked closer to Izzie until her back was against the wall, "Oh God…oh God…oh God," Her voice getting squeaky, "I think when Trelawney said to Harry that death was upon him. I think she meant for me also because we are star crossed lovers, you know," the man put a finger to her lips to shut her up.

"Shh," the man whispered, "I am…," he voice cracked.

"Sirius Black," she finished for him, "Yeah I got that part."

The man lowered his finger from Izzie's lips and pointed at her locket, "Yes," Sirius Black answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad," Izzie whispered when she woke up in her bed in the hospital wing.

'_Dad?'_ Remus thought when he heard her wake, "I'm right here Elizabeth." _'Does she know?'_ he thought.

"Lupin?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," Remus leaned over to kiss Izzie's forehead, "I was so worried. I knew something was wrong the moment you called me by my first name. You only call me 'Remus' if something is really wrong or you are mad at me."

"Remus, you called me Elizabeth," Izzie said.

Lupin laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"What happened?" Izzie tried to push herself up.

"Don't try. You need your strength," Lupin said trying to hold her down.

"Miss Timberlake, Professor Lupin is right. After the potions I gave you. You need to rebuild your strength," Madame Pomfrey said, "Speaking of potions; you need to take this one Miss Timberlake to help you rebuild your strength."

"I think I will pass on this one Pomfrey," Izzie said eyeing the vial in the nurse's hand.

"I'm afraid not," she handed Izzie the vial and stayed until she drunk the potion, "Better?"

"Agh! No."

"You will. Professor Dumbledore wants to have a word with you after you rest," Pomfrey informed Izzie and Lupin before she walked away.

"Why?"

"Izzie," Lupin said with a look of concern, "Do you not remember what happened before you collapsed in my office a few hours ago?"

"Hours? How long have I been out? Why am I here?" she asked while she lifted her hand to her welted check.

"A few hours. I lost track of time myself," Lupin took Izzie's hand, "Sweetheart, what do you remember?" he asked.

"Dinner," Izzie said closing her eyes, "I remember dinner, when I got a letter from a post owl. It was from Dumbledore. Which," Izzie opened her eyes to give Lupin a pointed stare, "Remus, we will talk about," she closed her eyes again.

"Tell him the part where you attacked me."

Izzie turned her head to the other side of the hospital wing and saw Draco Malfoy in the far bed.

Izzie shot up straight in bed not minding Lupin's complaints, "Me? You attacked me," the attack came back to her as if it just happened.

"Bullshit!"

"Mister Malfoy!" Dumbledore said with his booming voice, "I will not have that kind of language said in my school," he and Cornelius Fudge came out of Madame Pomfrey's office.

"But sir…,"

"But nothing Mister Malfoy," Fudge interrupted, "Dumbledore is right. We have all ready heard your side of the story. Miss Timberlake is inclined to tell her side of what happened. If you will, Miss Timberlake, please continue."

Izzie told them what happened. Leaving out the part about the mysterious dog.

"There wasn't a dog that attacked you or Mister Malfoy?" Fudge asked.

"Yes."

"Liar!" Draco screamed from the other side.

"Calm down Draco."

"Make her take viertasium. It will make her tell the truth," Draco said.

"Now Draco, that won't be necessary."

"Then ask her again."

"Miss Timberlake, are you sure that there wasn't a dog?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!" Izzie yelled, "I'm sorry I can't remember what happened afterwards. Next time when I get attacked. I'll take notes."

"Minister, I will have to ask you to leave now. My patients need their rest," Madame Pomfrey interrupted.

"Yes of course. Dumbledore I will see you in the morning."

"Well now, Mister Malfoy, you are free to go. You have a full bill of health."

"But I'm hurt. I'm…," Draco protested.

"Nonsense, you have a few catches now, the other already heeled. What you need is a goodnights rest for class tomorrow. Take these two potions before you go to sleep," Madame Pomfrey walked Draco out.

"Oh and Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore called, "I will see you in my office tomorrow morning after breakfast," Draco left, "Goodnight Elizabeth, I hope you feel better in the morning. When you are up to it, I will come visit you. Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Albus."

"Ah, professor. It's Izzie."

"Ah yes of course," Dumbledore said and left. The tinkle now in its right place again.

Silence grew between Lupin and Izzie. Lupin held on to Izzie's hand throughout the convertation with Draco. Izzie couldn't even look at him, she was so ashamed.

"You know the saddest thing about all of this is," she finally broking the silence, "Draco won't be punished for…this because of who is father is."

Lupin knew she was right, 'Lucius Malfoy. It probably runs in the family.' "Dumbledore will make sure Draco Malfoy will get some sort of punishment."

"Even if expulsion or Azkaban is not an option."

"Yes," Lupin said weakly.

"You know the whole school probably knows about this already. Truth and lies version," Izzie pointed out.

"Naturally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Madame Pomfrey came to check on her patient one more time before going to bed herself. She found Izzie sleeping in Lupin's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzie woke up the next morning in the hospital wing alone. Lupin had already gone before she woke. She sighed and turned over.

"Ah!"

"Bloody Hell woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry George. You are the one who scared me," Izzie said. She could tell the twins apart now. Few could.

"We heard what happened," George said.

"I bet everyone has," she said angrily, "Which version did you hear?"

"Draco's," Fred answered.

"Oh."

"But we know he is the one who attacked you. Not the other way around. Anything that comes out of his mouth is a load of bullocks. So we knew he was laughing lying out of his ass," George said.

"Do you want us to do something about this," Fred started to say, "A sort of lesson or something. Weasley style."

"You would do that for me Fred."

"And me."

"Yes, you too George."

"Anybody would. That's no right, what he did to you," Fred went on.

"Who's anybody?" Izzie asked.

"Well everyone. Cedric for one," George answered.

"Cedric? He knows. Oh God he knows!"

"Yes. He is furious about it. How he was the last one to see you before…," Fred trailed.

"It's not his fault. I opened my big mouth. Tell Cedric that is it not his fault for what happened. Tell him 'rules for the real world'…just tell him Fred please…he'll know what it means. And tell him Draco Malfoy will get what is coming to him. One day…I'd rather it come from me."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Madame Pomfrey asked bring Izzie breakfast.

"Oh just dandy. Right as rain…maybe a bit murderous," she answered.

"I didn't hear that. Fred and George off you go. Let my patient eat in peace."

"Bye," George said.

"Oh. Harry said he, Ron and Hermione will come see you after breakfast," Fred said, "Bye."

"Bye," Izzie said to the twins, "Where is Lupin?" Izzie asked Madame Pomfrey.

"He left about fifteen minutes before you woke, to get ready for class this morning. He said he will come see you at lunch."

"So that means I'm not getting released for awhile?"

"Not until after dinner."

"Under Lupin's or Dumbledore's orders?"

"Lupin's," she answered, "Both actually."

"Both?"

"Yes. Eat your breakfast," she said and walked away before she could say anymore.

Izzie was half way done eating her breakfast when Harry, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hay guys," Izzie said and gave a peace sign.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"You ask as if someone died," Izzie said.

"Can I give you a hug?" Hermione asked walking up to the bed cautiously.

"Yeah I guess," Izzie said confused.

"Are you doing okay since…," Ron started, "Are you going to eat that?"

"You guys," Izzie interrupted, "I'm fine. Yes you can hug me. And attacked…how hard is that. Yeah you can have my eggs Ron. You guys act as if I was raped…which I wasn't. So guys relax. It's me. Izzie."

"But he could have," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes I know. But I never would have let that happened. I lost control of the situation just for a second…besides next time I will go for cursing his penis off."

Silence filled the room.

"All righty then. It's time to go to class," Ron said checking the watch he doesn't have and feeding his face with the rest of Izzie's eggs.

"See you later," Hermione said leaning into get a hug.

"WHEN EVER MY CAPTURES WILL LET ME GO!" Izzie shouted loudly for Madame Pomfrey could hear.

"If you ever need something or someone to talk to," Harry offered.

"Thanks Harry. Oh and if you see Draco, tell him that his penis days are numbered."

"Sure will," Harry said laughing.

"What a strange friend we have," Ron said to Hermione on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was afternoon and Izzie was bored out of her mind. Professor McGonagall brought her Transfiguration homework. Izzie got it done with in an hour. So she did nothing but sleep all day.

While she was sleeping she had two visitors. One was none other than Remus Lupin and the other was Cedric Diggory. First was Cedric who came hoping to talk to Izzie, but when he got there he found that she was asleep. He came baring one yellow rose. Yellow roses mean friendship. He brought her a yellow rose, because that is what she needs from Cedric right now.

Cedric lad the rose on the nightstand next to the bed, then he sat in the chair next to the bed, and watched her sleep. The one summer they spent together, the one thing he missed the most about her; watching her sleep.

He was like that for about ten minutes when Izzie's second visitor arrived, Remus Lupin. He saw the Diggory boy and tried not to get angry. After when Cedric left at the end of the summer, he left Izzie devastated. Remus was the one who had to listen to her cry herself to sleep every night for a week.

"Mister Diggory."

"Professor Lupin," Cedric said getting to his feet and grabbing his bag to leave.

"No please stay. Don't leave on my account," Lupin insisted, "You brought her that?" he asked pointing at the rose.

"Yes sir," Cedric said, "Yellow roses mean…,"

"Friendship. Yes I know," Lupin interrupted, "I used to be a young man myself."

"Yes Professor. I just…," Cedric started.

"It's alright. I understand. She'll love it. Even the thought of the gift."

"Thank you sir."

Lupin walked over to the other side of the bed opposite Cedric looking down at Izzie. They were silent for a few moments.

"Am I to understand…that you were the one who…gave Draco Malfoy a black eye this morning," Lupin asked the non-question.

"Yes sir. I was the one who did it," Cedric looked up to meet Remus's eyes. There was a measure of understanding between them. Remus nodded his head to Cedric.

"I won't say anything. If I would have done it myself…well, I would be out of a job. The last thirty seconds is forgotten," Lupin said smiling to Cedric.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izzie time to wake up. Izzie. Elizabeth."

"Lupin?" Izzie said sleepy.

"Yes, it's me."

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:00. And time to check out."

"I can go," Izzie said snapping her eyes open.

"Yes. Madame Pomfrey gave the all clear."

"Finally," Izzie said breathing with relief, "It's about time. I was bored out of my…," she was saying while getting out of bed when she saw the rose, "…mind."

"It's from Cedric," Lupin said.

"Cedric? He was here?" Izzie asked looking back at Lupin.

"Yes a few hours ago. You were sleeping," he said watching her pick the rose up off the nightstand.

"You didn't kill him or anything and hid the body…"

"No. Would I do that?" Lupin asked innocently.

"Yes," Izzie smelled the rose, "Friendship. It's a good start. For now, right?"

"For now…yes," Lupin saying his answer carefully...

"I think so too."

"Hurry up and get dressed. We are having dinner in my office."

"Is this going to be an every meal thing now?" Izzie asked carefully.

"No. Just for tonight. We don't spend a lot of time together anymore," Lupin said.

"I see you three times a week for class and every other weekend," Izzie pointed out.

"Every other weekend yes, but I'm your teacher three times during the week. It's not enough."

"Okay fine. I'll have dinner with you."

"Good now go get dressed."

Izzie grabbed the fresh clean clothes on the nightstand and the flower; and went behind the closed curtain. Lupin waited.

When Izzie was done changing, she came out to find Lupin waiting with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hay guys…what are you doing here? If you came to break me out…too late. They finally got tired of me and released me."

"Yeah that wouldn't surprise me," Harry said.

"Professor Lupin invited us to join dinner with the two of you. He didn't tell you," Hermione asked when she saw a confused look.

"No he didn't. He left that part out actually. But I'm cool with that. The more the merry," Izzie said smiling. She walked over to Lupin, on her tipee-toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead, "You three ready?"

"Yep."

They were walking to Lupin's office when Hermione said to Izzie in a low voice, "That from Cedric?" she said playfully.

"Shh…yes."

"I knew it. The way you have been looking at that since we left the hospital wing."

"Yes well…it's a first step," Izzie said she couldn't help but smile.

"Which will lead to another step…no I'm serous…another step in which he will be sending you red roses to confess his undying love for you."

"Hermione keep your voice down. They'll hear you."

"Too late," Ron said from behind them.

"What's too late?" Izzie asked spinning around to face Ron who whimpered, "Yeah that's what I thought," she gave Lupin a look, which in return laughed.

Izzie turned back around. When a portrait beside them said, "Me Lady, what he meant was…," a warrior looking man began to say.

"No that's alright. I don't need it repeated," Izzie said trying to surpress a laugh.

"Sorry Me Lady."

"No. It's alright."

Izzie, Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away and rounded a corner and they all burst into laughter.

Sometime later when they finished eating the meal and they were now eating desert. All have been talking and laughing throughout the entire meal.

"Wait! Wait! You actually saw Cedric take a swing at him," Izzie said trying to surpress laughter.

"Yep. Cedric hit him right in the eye. And Draco went running with his tail between his legs," Ron said now looking at Lupin, "Or so I heard from someone who heard it from a friend's friend."

"It's alright Ron. Cedric told me himself earlier. But as you might say 'Or so I heard'," Lupin said.

"But you're a teacher," Hermione projected.

"Yes I am Hermione, but I am also a father," Lupin said while putting his hand on Izzie's.

Izzie smiled at Lupin with tears in her eyes, "Can someone change the subject please," she said.

Harry spoke up, "Izzie you never told us who sent you that letter yesterday."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. But since I don't have the letter with me anymore. I am guessing you already read the letter from Dumbledore," Izzie was talking to Lupin.

"Yes I have. And I'm sorry. I know it's unfair."

"What did the letter say?" Ron asked.

"It said that since Remus Lupin is my legal guardian and my teacher he cannot sign the permission slip because he is my teacher. And the staff members of Hogwarts cannot act as a parent or guardian. Some loop whole, huh? But now I'm okay with it, twenty four hours ago not so much. But now I know I'm not the only loser who can't go. Right Harry? You know this could be the beginning of fulfilling Trelawney's prophecy of us being 'star crossed lover'," Izzie rattled on.

"Oh joy! Because I don't know how else to spend Hogsmeade weekends," Harry said sarcastitly.

"What about Cedric?" Hermione pressed Izzie more.

"Cedric will have some competition," Izzie said before she knew what Hermione really said, "Wait! There is no Cedric and me. We are just friends."

"Too late. You already said it."

"Wait Hermione. Come on."

"No Izzie, you are the one who said it. Besides Trelawney wouldn't know what a prophecy looked like, if it hit her in the ass…oops," Hermione put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"Hermione!" Ron spit out what he was drinking.

"Hermione! I never knew you could be capable of such language," Harry almost died of laughter.

"Miss Granger, you have been spending far too much time with my Elizabeth," Lupin couldn't keep a straight face.

"Lupin give me time and I will be having her drop the "F" bomb."

"Elizabeth, no you will not! I hear that enough from you. Now it's getting late. Everyone has class tomorrow…yes even you," Lupin said to Izzie facial expression.

"I'm sorry Professor for….," she couldn't bring herself to say it, "Thanks for inviting us for dinner," by now Hermione was red in the face.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I will walk you three out. Izzie if you will start the clean up. I will be back in a moment," Lupin said over his shoulder, "Harry a word?" he said when Izzie was out of hearing distance.

"Yes sir."

"Since you cannot go to Hogsmeade next weekend either. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her, also in other classes as well…I know she looks like she can take care of herself…she can don't get me wrong. I just would feel better if another person was looking after her," Lupin said.

"Sure Professor. Izzie is my friend. I would do anything for her…but she doesn't know about this conservation, does she?"

"No she doesn't. I would like to keep it that way, Harry."

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Professor."

Lupin walked back to his office, where he found that Izzie had finished all the cleaning.

"I called a house elf from the kitchen to get the dirty dishes," Izzie said when he came in.

"You know where the kitchen is?" he asked.

"Yes. I am friends with Fred and George."

"Of course," he said smiling, "Izzie…"

"I know be careful with Draco now. Watch what I say now. And don't piss Draco Malfoy off again. Yeah I know," Izzie said with tears in her eyes.

Lupin took her into a hug, "I just don't want you to get hurt again. Draco is very lucky that I need this job right now."

"I know. That is what I keep telling myself for I don't retaliate."

"And no retaliation either," Lupin said.

"Yes sir," Izzie said seriously.

"Leave the retaliation up to that Diggory boy."


	15. Actions That Have Consequences

_A/N: sorry took me so long to update. Things kept on getting in the way right after another. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter, after the long wait._

**Actions That Have Consequences**

School the next day was torcher for Izzie. Everyone was pointing and staring, that is doing a bad job of covering up their whispering.

At breakfast that morning, the whispering got too much for Izzie to handle.

"Hay little Hufflepuff first years," Izzie said so loud the entire Great Hall could hear, "Yeah you two. I can see and hear you over there. Pointing and whispering. You think that I can't see you…hay no point in trying to hide it now…But the point is I CAN see you!"

It didn't stop there. More would follow for the rest of the day. Dumbledore did not help matters at breakfast either, "As everyone knows a student was attacked by another student the other night. I can not name names, but under certain circumstances, the attacker can not be expelled…"

"Circumstances?!" Izzie said angrily.

"I'm sure Dumbledore put restrictions on Draco. He probably has detentions for the rest of the year," Hermione said trying to calm Izzie down before strangled a first year to death for looking at her funny.

"Yeah, no thanks to his father," Harry said disgusted.

Draco of course, was still pissed off from the other night, "What not going to sic your dog on me?" he was taunting Izzie after Dumbledore's announcement.

Izzie just looked at Draco with no emotion and walked away not wanting to start something, "Yeah that's right, you better run away. I prefer you from behind anyway."

"That's it!" Izzie yelled as she turned around to take a swing.

"Izzie!" Fred yelled almost calmly to get her attention then put an arm around her waist to hold her back, "Not here. Too many witnesses," he whispered in her ear before turning her around to walk out of the Great Hall.

"You better watch yourself, Malfoy," George threatened then followed Fred.

Outside the Great Hall, Fred led Izzie to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Izzie just stick with Harry and them for a few days until everything dies down. And Draco will leave you alone. I promise you that," he had said before leaving with George to get to class.

"Don't ask. Let's just get to class," Izzie walking toward Defense, "Oh shit! We have Defense with Slytherin."

"Its okay, don't worry," Harry tried to insure her.

"Lupin won't let Draco get too far if something happens," Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into class and took their normal seats. Harry with Ron and Hermione with Izzie. Few moments later Lupin walked out of his office, "Good morning class. Today we are going to be doing something a bit different that what we normally do on discussion days. Now move your desks into a large circle, leaving a walk way for me here. And make sure everyone gets in the circle. Now with you will please class, as quickly as you can."

Just like before moments ago when the desks were set up before with Gryffindor on one side of the class and Slytherin on the other side. The circle was divided the same way, Slytherin on the left and Gryffindor on the right. Leaving one person from the two houses having to sit by each other. When everyone got settled, Izzie was the one from her house who had to sit by a Slytherin. She could handle sitting by a Slytherin for an hour or so of class. But of course the gods were against her today.

"Just my luck," Izzie groaned to Hermione sitting on the other side of her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Must be my lucky day," said the one Slytherin she didn't want to sit by, "Hello luv."

"Don't call me that, Draco. You sound like a child molester," she spat and turned her body and chair away from him.

"Now class, what was the major point about the Waterbee? Yes Hermione."

Throughout class, Draco did nothing but whisper vulgar comments to her and slides his hand down her arm and thigh. This made Izzie very uncomfortable. She started rocking back and forth in her chair. She almost shut down entirely until, "Ron, can you switch me places…please."

Ron took one look at Izzie, "Yeah sure thing."

She gathered her stuff and switched with Ron. Now sitting between Harry and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…No not really. But I'm better now," she gave him a small smile.

Jut then Lupin came over. Before he could say anything the bell rang to end class. Izzie just looked at Lupin with sad eyes.

"Mister Malfoy can I see you in my office before you leave?"

Izzie watched Draco sulk to Lupin's office.

"I'll see you at lunch. We'll talk, okay?" he asked then waited for her reply. She nodded instead, "Come to my office. I'll tell the house elves lunch for two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate to say this but that was defiantly the worse class ever. That is saying something considering Potions is by least favorite," Izzie said.

"You think Lupin will nail Draco for his actions in class?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how he could Ron. I mean, I could barely hear what Malfoy was saying," Hermione said.

"I don't know about Lupin nailing Malfoy. He is not that way," she saw the look of confusion and went on, "In America, the term 'nailing' has a whole different meaning. If you know what I mean…ah see. I knew Ron would be the first one to get it."

"But that is beside the point," Harry said getting a bad image.

"Lupin has his ways of knowing." Izzie said then thought to herself, 'Like werewolf hearing for one.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while in Lupin's office…

"Mister Malfoy please have a seat. This won't take long," Draco sat, "Now if I am to understand, that you were harassing one of my students in class today."

"She was the one who…"

"Mister Malfoy, I don't want to hear any excesses. I know what I saw and what I heard. And what happened previous in the week, this just adds on to you looking guilty."

"If you knew what happened then why didn't you do anything?"

"I didn't want to humiliate Miss Timberlake more than what you have done. Now for punishment, fifty points from Slytherin, two months of detentions with me three nights a week and I will speak with Professor Snape and the headmaster about other disciplinary actions that should be taken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now as I said once before that art and skill of reading tea leaves are very important. Class dismissed," Trelawney said.

"More like the hundredth time," Hermione spat to Izzie.

They walked out of Trelawney's classroom and Izzie started to head down towards Defense for her lunch date with Lupin.

"Izzie," Harry called, "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No. I can handle a five minute walk."

"I insist. Please. It's no trouble."

"Fine. If you must," rolling her eyes then turning to Ron and Hermione, "See you two later."

"Izzie, later you have to tell us every detail," Ron said.

"That is if he got in trouble," Hermione said.

"Would you like me to take notes?" Izzie said sarcastically.

Harry and Izzie turned and started to walk down the staircase.

"So you are going to suffer, but your going to be happy about it," Izzie said giving her best Ron impression.

"Yeah. I guess so," Harry said sarcastically, "Lucky for me."

"Oh yes very lucky that you have your friends there to save your ass and clean but your mess. Don't forget what she said about 'The Grim'," now her Trelawney impression.

They both laughed.

"Harry don't believe everything that woman says. She is completely insane."

"But you said you saw the Grim when Malfoy…"

"I didn't say it was a Grim. I said it was a lost dog that helped me out. Which I'm starting to think I imagined the dog completely. No one seems to have a dog on compass."

"The dog was black?"

"Yes the dog was black. But if the black dog that I saw was the Grim, wouldn't you think I would be dead or something."

"Yes, I guess you are right."

"You shouldn't guess Harry. I am right. Don't believe in crap like that. I for one don't believe in it."

"What about crap?"

"Lupin!"

"Professor."

"Hello Harry. Izzie I was just coming to get you."

"Harry walked me down."

"Oh that was very kind of him. Thank you Harry. Now run along you don't want to miss lunch."

"No problem. Bye Izzie."

"Bye Harry."

"You hungry?"

"Starved. What's for lunch?"

"I had the house elves cook something different what the rest of the school is having…pizza."

"Pizza! I love pizza. It's been so long since I had pizza. They are not pizza fans here."

"Nope. Pizza is too American for them."

They reached Lupin's office and started to eat and talk.

"Every class, she tells Harry that his destiny is to die young. The only thing his destiny consists of is death. That's all she says to him. And I'm sick of it."

"Harry shouldn't take Professor Trelawney lightly. All the Divination teachers that have ever taught at Hogwarts, tells one student each year that. When I went to school here, my Divination Professor told James the same thing. James never took her seriously."

"Wait. James? As in James Potter?"

"Yes. James was one of my best friends."

"You knew Harry's father. Does Harry know this?"

"No. I'm waiting for the right time to tell him."

"Would now be a good time to tell me about my father?"

"No you still not ready."

"When will I be? I have the right to know."

"When the time is right, you'll know."

"Just like when you know when it's time to have sex. To give it up."

"Izzie."

"Yeah-yeah. I know No sex before marriage."

"I didn't bring you here to talk about sex."

"Thank god. I don't want to have another sex talk with you. Last time, it was just too weird."

"I talked Malfoy after class and punished him for today in class."

"How bad did you punish him?"

"I took points away and gave him two months of detentions with me."

"You know, your werewolf hearing comes in handy."

"Yes it does."

"I don't know why Draco affects me that way. He is always an ass to me. When he attacked me, I really didn't think he had it in him. I mean he is such a pussy. And today in class, I just felt so helpless. I wished him a slow and painful death."

"When I came over to see if you were alright. The look in your eyes…I haven't seen that look since I brought you home from the hospital."

"I felt like I was seven again. But no more. The next time he feels all touchy. He will find himself a unic."

"There's my girl that I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night in Fred and George's dorm room…

"Fred, are you sure this will work? We haven't been to this level of pranks."

"Yes George I'm sure. It's not for our enjoyment…though I won't be forgetting about this one for a long time...it's mostly payback for Izzie."

"Fred you like her, don't you."

"You like Katie Bell."

"I have liked Katie for a few years now. Izzie, she has only been here for a few months."

"Izzie is a girl…that I happen to like. She is pretty and smart and witty…I don't think she knows how pretty she is. I'm just looking out for her…in a friend kind of way. I would do the same thing if it was someone else."

"Yes but this someone else is Izzie."

"George, don't make me hurt you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at lunch, everyone was settling themselves at their tables…

Draco, Crabe and Goyle were passing the threshold to the Great Hall. When there was a loud popping sound that caught the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

Draco red faced with embarrassment, had no idea why he was wearing a very puffy bright pink dress. He also had on high heels and girly make-up on his face. Everyone laughed and pointed, some falling over with laughter.

"What the Hell is this?" Draco yelled. Trying with all his might to take the dress off. Which when he accomplished his goal another dress replaced the one he just took off. Each dress had a different color and design.

"Oh," Ron said almost speechless and what he just witnessed.

"My," Harry said next.

"Crap," Izzie finished then the three of them burst into laughter with everyone else in the Great Hall.

Hermione controlled herself enough to warn Izzie that Fred and George were coming over, "I'll give you three guesses who are the masterminds of this prank."

Izzie looked up to see matching grins on the twin's faces. Fred sat on Izzie's right and George on her left.

"Told you," Fred whispered into her ear, "Impressive, right?"

"Hell yeah. I can't believe you did that."

"What are friends for," George said to Izzie from behind her.

"I think I just fell in love with the two of you," Izzie said still laughing. Fred just winked at her in reply.


	16. Let the Games Begin

_A/N: sorry took forever to update. i like writting i just hate typing them. i have the next chapter all written. i just have to type it. this one and the next chapter were going to be one long one but i cut them in half. to make it up to you, the next chapter has a flashback of Izzie's childhood living with Lupin...but that is all i say_

Let the Games Begin

**All Hollows Eve**

"I can not believe Snape didn't even give us homework for the weekend. I understand for the other teachers. But that is so unlike Snape to not assign homework," Hermione complained.

"Well isn't it obvious…Halloween must be Snape's favorite holiday or time of the year, because it the one day of the year he can relax and not worry about getting made fun of for his costume he wears all the other days of the year…when it is not Halloween," Izzie said while laughing.

The other three also laughed.

"Hermione, why are you even complaining? Are you happy we don't have homework to worry about," Harry said.

"Yeah, do you like getting loads of homework over the weekend?" Ron asked.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Tiger lily," Hermione said. Then they all walked into the common room.

"You guys, just leave her alone. Why do you think she gets better grades than all of us combined," Izzie said in Hermione's defense.

"Exactly."

"Well since we don't have any homework to do to make us smarter. What are we going to do?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"We could have a sleepover," Izzie suggested.

"Sleepover? Izzie you do realize, Harry and I are guys. We don't do sleepovers."

"Ron, I didn't mean sleepover as in 'OMG! Let me do your nails!'…Though your nails do need some work," Ron looked at his nails then put his hands in his pockets, "What I meant was, we all put on our pj's like a sleepover. We play games, cards, Truth or Dare, or spin the bottle. Then after fun time is over we go to our own rooms to sleep, like in our case. Lupin and I did sleepover thing all the time…minus the spin the bottle part. That came later when I was older and with my friends. So you guys up to it or what?"

"Sounds good."

"Of course it does to you Hermione, you're a girl."

"Harry?" he looked skeptical, "Come on. We'll do guy stuff too."

"Alright, I'll do it if Ron does."

"Fine," rolling his eyes, "Be down in five minutes."

"Invite whoever on your way up," Izzie said, "Its more fun with more people."

Harry and Ron went up to their dorms. Ron dragged his feet up the stairs. Hermione and Izzie headed up towards theirs, "I can not believe you got them to agree to this," Hermione said.

"Neither can I."

Five minutes later; Hermione and Izzie were able to invite Ginny, Catherine Hadaway, Katie Bell, Angela Jones, and Ashley Foster. Harry and Ron managed to invite Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George. Not telling them what the 'gathering' was actually called.

"Ron said something about spin the bottle. I say we play that first," Fred said.

"And I have the perfect bottle," George said.

"Firewhiskey? Where did you guys get your hands on a Firewhiskey bottle?" Hermione asked.

"We found it," Fred said.

"One day last mouth," George said.

"Down by Hagrid's hut."

"Honest."

"Just ignore the label."

"You know, I could actually believe that," Izzie said to Ron.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Ron replied.

"I think we should make some rules to keep this appropriate."

"Rules? We don't need rules to play spin the bottle," Seamus said.

"Hermione is right, to keep the game appropriate. Alright rule one; whoever goes first, we'll decide that later, spins the bottle to kiss that person the bottle landed on then that person spins and so on. Rule two; if you don't want to kiss the person, you can kiss them on the cheek. Rule three; if the bottle lands on the same sex, you can kiss them on the hand or go for the lips. Rule four; both people have to be comfortable with the kissing wherever the person being kissed chooses. Rule five; GET DOWN WITH YOU BAD SEXUAL SELF," she looked around at the different facial expressions, "Everyone okay?" she waited for everyone to reply, "The one to start is the person with the lowest grade in Potions."

They figured the person with the lowest grade was Neville. They all cleared a space in the common room by the fireplace. They all sat in a large circle going boy0girl-boy-girl.

Neville looking very nervous spanned the firewiskey bottle. The bottle spanned three times before landing on Ashley.

"I change my mind," he said taking one look at her.

"Neville you can't change your mind. Be lucky you aren't kissing a guy," Izzie said.

"Come on Neville I won't bite," Ashley said who was sitting next to him.

"Neville, she wants you," Seamus said winking at him.

"Alright," he leaned over, "Where?" he asked remembering the rules.

"The lips."

He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed hr on the lips. He blushed.

"See that wasn't so hard," Izzie said looking at him blush even more, "Neville, was that your first kiss?"

He didn't answer.

"I believe it was," Fred said.

"Way to go. You sly dog you," George said.

"You guys leave him alone," Ashley said then turned back to Neville, "That was really sweet, Neville."

"Alright you love birds. Ash, spin the bottle," Izzie said. Ashley spun and landed on Katie.

"Sweet," Dean said. Then got hit in the head by Ginny.

"Excellent," Fred and George said at the same time giving each other dirty grins.

"Boys behave," Izzie and Hermione warned.

Ashley and Katie being sixth years and being more mature about the situation, looked once at each other, crawled a bit to each other in the center of the circle for everyone to see. Then kissed on the lips.

"Now that was sweet," Fred said barely containing himself. He and George high-five each other.

Katie's spin landed on George. He waited for Katie to come to him. When she was in front of him she said." Do I even have to ask?"

"Nope," and leaned in to kiss George on the lips, "I believe that is two kisses considering what happened a moment ago," he said.

"Keep it in your pants," Izzie said.

George took his turn and the bottle landed on Hermione. She blushed the second the bottle landed on her.

"Relax Hermione, I won't bite," George said whispering in her ear but still loud enough for everyone to hear. He was sitting right next to her, this made her turn as red as a tomato.

"You don't have to sweet talk her. Just do it already," Ron said.

Izzie whispered to Harry, "Jealous much."

George asked, "Cheek?"

Hermione nodded her head, unable to form words. George leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Hermione spun and landed on Harry. "You can kiss me on the cheek is you like Hermione," Harry said and she did so. Then Harry took his turn and landed on Ginny. The little second year couldn't wait to be kissed by Harry. The second the bottle landed on her, she screamed, "LIPS!"

"Ginny calm down," Hermione said knowing what this means to Ginny.

"I think she is happy that she is being kissed by The Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived," Izzie taunted.

Harry eyed Izzie before going over to kiss Ginny. Ginny was actually glowing when she spun the bottle, which landed on Seamus. They kissed.

Seamus kissed Angela.

Angela kissed Dean.

Now Dean's bottle landed on…Ron.

"No way."

"Ron come on."

"Nope."

"Ron is you let Dean kiss you. Then as an award, I'll kiss you…You too Dean. Boys," Izzie said rolling her eyes.

Dean went over to Ron, "If you even ask me." Ron held out his hand for Dean to kiss. Then as promise Izzie kissed Ron and Dean on the lips.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, "Good. Now spin the bottle." Ron spun and landed on Catherine. They kissed on the lips.

"I think Izzie should kiss Catherine on the lips. For an award for having to kiss Ron," Fred said.

"Catherine just take your turn," Izzie said ignoring Fred's comment. Catherine's spin landed on Fred.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry," Izzie said.

Fred gave Izzie the finger and kissed Catherine.

"Fred that was rude," Hermione said.

"Yeah. And your point is," Fred said while spinning the bottle Of course who does Fred's spin land on. Izzie.

"Shit," Izzie said under her breathe.

Before she even knew what hit her. She found Fred on top of her. The impact of Fred crawling to Izzie at a fast speed landed them on the floor. Izzie flat on her back with Fred on top. He kissed her a bit longer than the other kisses. When he was done, he broke apart the kiss and looked into her eyes before saying, "You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expert it to work!"

She started hitting him, "Get off! Get off!" He did so and she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Figure it out. That was completely unnecessary," Izzie spat at him.

"Yeah. Well…you kissed me back."

"That is beside the point. It didn't mean anything."

"You keep telling yourself that," he winked at her.

"Okay new game."

"No. You can't just quite the game when it is you turn."

"Fine I'll spin and that's it," she rolled her eyes.

Izzie spun and the bottle landed on Harry. Izzie looked at Harry who was sitting next to her. She felt nervous.

"Where do you want it?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, "Where you feel most comfortable."

Izzie leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She broke apart and their eyes locked. Izzie looked away first, "Well, good game," she lied, "Rule breaker," she said to Fred, "New game."


	17. Halloween: Tricks or Quidditch

_Sorry this took so freaking long. Enjoy!_

Halloween: Tricks or Quidditch

**Halloween**

Izzie woke to find Hermione already to go to Hogsmeade.

She groaned, "Aw! Not fair."

"I know but I'll bring you back something. Isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

"Yes but you don't have to get me anything."

"Don't be silly."

"Will you be back in time for the Quidditch game?"

"Hours before."

Izzie got dressed in muggle clothing and went down to the common room. From there the four of them went outside with the others and after one more begging session, the answer was still no, "Please Professor McGonagall, I'm begging here. I'll get on my knees and gravel at your feet." Her reply, "You do that and its detention for you."

She and Harry watched them leave down the road toward Hogsmeade, "Well come on loser," Izzie said to Harry, "No time for brooding. I'm hungry."

They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, "Did you see the way Fred looked at me when he left? It looked like he wanted me to kiss him good-bye. If he tries another one on me. I swear I'm hexing his penis off," Izzie said not realizing Dumbledore was ears dropping.

"Why would you do that Miss Timberlake?"

"Dumbledore! Sorry."

"I may be old but if my knowledge of teenage vocabulary is correct 'tried another one' means kissing. Now since you are too young to be kissing any boys, unless you are playing a game of spin the bottle, you would have no choice," he said with all knowing eyes.

'Shit,' Izzie thought, 'He knows.'

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor," she said.

"Yes well, I hope you give Remus my regards. I hope he will feel better soon."

"Yes Professor I will. Thank you."

"Enjoy your day you two. Oh and Izzie, graveling is not lady like."

Blushing, "Yes, I'll keep that in mind as well."

"Is Lupin not feeling well?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, he has the flu. Nothing to worry about," Izzie insisted, 'God! I hate lying to him.'

"Are you going to see him?"

"No, he doesn't want me to get sick and miss class," she said, 'No because he doesn't want me to see him the day of the full moon.'

After breakfast, Harry and Izzie spent most of the morning walking around campus.

"They kept you in a closet under the stairs."

"Yep but know I sleep in Dudley's spare room."

"Why did it take them so long to give you the spare room?"

"When I came home after first year, they were terrified of me. So they gave me the room to keep me happy."

"What you do to make them so afraid of you?"

"Hagrid broke down the door."

"That would scare me too."

"That was the first time I found out that I was a wizard. What about you? When was your first time?"

"After my foster father put me in the hospital for making my toys fly. I didn't do magic for two years after that. Lupin hid magic from me until I showed some from of magic. When I was nine…"

_Flashback_

_Izzie age 9:_

"Lupin, can I have a cookie?"

"Not until after you finish your veggies."

On her plate at the kitchen table were peas and carrots, "But they're so gross and ugly. I don't like the color."

"What color would they have to be for you to eat them?"

"Um..purple!"

"Eat them, then you can have a cookie," he chuckled.

Lupin went back to washing the dishes by hand. The cookies were on the counter beside the sink on his left side. While he was washing his dinner plate, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the plate of cookies flouting in mid air two inches off the counter and started moving toward Izzie at the kitchen table. Lupin put his dinner plate down in the sink and shut the running water off.

He turned slowly to face Izzie. When she saw him looking at her, she panicked. The instant the plate of cookies hit the floor, the plate shattered. At the same time the plate was falling, Izzie knocked herself backwards in the chair trying to get away.

She started crying, "Lupin I didn't mean to. It just happened. I won't do it again. Please! Please! Lupin!" she was screaming and crying by the end.

'She thinks,' he thought. He walked slowly over, "No Izzie honey. I won't hurt you like he did. Sweetheart calm down. I'm happy you did that."

"You…you are…"

"Yes. That's who you are a person. No one can change that. Elizabeth, you're a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes."

"You mean like the old bat across the street?"

"No," he chuckled, "Mrs. Davis is not a witch…she's just an old mean woman."

"Like Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service?"

"Yes almost like that."

"Cats can talk!" she said exactly. She was starting to calm down.

"No, cats don't talk. But there are similarities."

"Are you a witch?"

"No, I'm a wizard. I can do the same magic as a witch but I'm a guy and guys are called wizards."

"Because you have a different part than me," she asked innocently.

'They had to show that video at school,' Lupin thought, "Yes. Now enough of that," he got up and walked into his bedroom to retrieve his want from the closet. He came back to the kitchen to find Izzie standing at the table, "You wanna see something cool?"

"Yes."

He waved his wand and the broken plate fixed itself and cleaned itself along with the rest of the dishes.

"Cool!"

_End of flashback_

"Then after that day he started to fix other things that were broken, since he couldn't use magic around me."

"They show a sex video in America?"

"It's not a sex video. It just shows different parts of a female and a male."

"Weird."

"Lupin didn't like it when I came home after school asking questions…and we'll leave it at that."

"Agreed."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"The other day, Lupin told me he knew your father."

"He did? What did he say? Did he know my mom too?"

"He didn't say much. Just that he knew him. If he knew your dad, I'm sure he knew your mom as well. You should ask him some time. I know he'll be happy to talk about them."

"Did Lupin know your parents?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like to talk about them. Only thing I know about them other than I really did have parents, is that they are both dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about your parents as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They should be coming back from Hogsmeade now, it's almost lunch," Harry said, "Let's start to go back."

They were down by the lake throwing rocks into the pawn. Izzie had regretted asking about the Quidditch match coming up at 3. She pretended to listen as she sat on a log watching Harry throw rocks and talking, just when something caught her eye. She thought she saw a man walking from one tree to another, but when she looked again she saw that same black dog from weeks ago.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah…no…what?" she looked back at Harry clueless.

"I think we should head back," Harry said walking toward he then he thought for a moment, "Did you see something?" he asked thinking about a certain jail breaker.

He was looking toward the trees where Izzie was starting out earlier.

"No," getting his attention back, "No, just a dog."

"Alright come on. I'm starving."

"And you call me impatient," getting up from the log, whipping the dirt off her ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was it?" Harry asked.

"Completely boring without me, right" Izzie added.

"Doubt it."

"Ron!" Hermione scaled.

"Sorry."

"Ron and I managed without the two of you. What did you guys do all morning?"

"We hid under Harry's invisibility cloak and followed Snape all morning throwing smelly rotten onions and tomatoes at him."

"Izzie!"

"Alright, we didn't do that…but that's not a bad idea."

"We mostly hanged out," Harry said with a grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having lunch with her friends, Izzie went tot go see Lupin. Even though, he had told her not to visit him on the day of the full moon. But she never listens. Izzie came up to Lupin's chamber door, getting ready to knock and preparing herself for some very calm yelling. Not shouting, just raising of the voice a little.

Knock. Knock.

"Elizabeth," came from inside, voice of tiredness. She opened the door slowly and just enough for her to slip in, "Lupin."

Izzie never asks, 'how are you?' she knows the answer already. When she was eleven, she found out Lupin was a werewolf. And after watching her first transformation of werewolf back to Lupin; she asked, 'How does it feel?' she doesn't need to ask.

"Izzie, I thought I told you not to see me today not till after…"

"I know. You did. I wanted to see you."

"You know you can see me tomorrow once I'm a bit better and back to normal."

"I know."

"I didn't think you do," Lupin said with bile and anger, "You know the full moon on Halloween is the worst on me throughout the entire year."

"Fine! I thought coming would help you, but it looks like you got your werewolf thing down, since you been almost all your life…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I just thought if you didn't see me on this day it would make it easier on you."

"Make it easier on me! I'm no the one transforming from man to beast once a month."

"Though once in a while, it does seem that you are."

They both laugh for a moment.

"Very funny! But me being a woman has nothing to with this."

"Oh come here my little woman. Give me a hung," he holds her resting his chin on the top of her head, "Though you have to admit there are some similarities."

"Okay that's enough of that talk. You should get some rest. Madame Pomfrey will be up to get you when it's time. Just like last month."

"Alright, but you better get going if you don't want to miss the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Who are you going to be cheering for? Harry or Cedric?"

"I can't believer you asked me that. Harry of course," Lupin gave her a look, "And maybe a little for Cedric, you know deep down inside."

"Thought so. You better be off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, the clouds looked grey and heavy with rain. Which at any moment could come down. Gusts of wind was coming and going. Fog was coming in on the campus grounds.

The four Gryffindor friends, buddle up in their winter clothing, are walking down the muddy dirt path to the Quidditch stadium. On top of his winter clothing, Harry has his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform on. His eat muffs were blown off by the gusty wind.

"Shit!"

"Harry!?"

"Sorry Hermione, the wind…"

"The wind didn't make you say it."

"I got it," Izzie went to retrieve the ear muffs, "Stop you're fussing," putting the ear muffs on for Harry, "What would you do without me? It's like I have to hold your hand for everything."

"Do not! I could have gotten them myself."

"Could of. But didn't."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Would have," she said with a grin, "Harry, I'm only joking."

"Oh…I knew that."

"Well, if you did or didn't. Good luck Harry."

"Good luck."

"Good luck."

"Thanks guys."

"Izzie!" someone called.

"We better get to our seats," Hermione suggested.

"Hang on," Izzie looked over to see who called her name, "Go on ahead. Save me a seat," she walked over to Cedric who had on a different color jersey.

"I can't believe her, talking to the enemy."

"The enemy? Ron, they're just…friends."

"I know what they are. More than friends more like it. Look at her, giving him the eye thingy all girls give when they lost their minds."

"I'd rather not," Harry said mostly to himself, "I got to go."

"She likes him Ron. That's something your peanut brain can't fathom or know the meaning of."

"Well, it's down right betraying to Harry. I mean, he's on the other team."

"Someone once said, 'Star crossed lovers'. It is quit romantic."

"You do realize that you just quoted Professor Trelawney, right?"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

That was all Hermione said to him before going to their seats. Izzie was a few feet behind the pair. The three of them found seats in the Gryffindor section.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"You and Cedric?"

"Nothing happened. He was just surprised to see me here."

"Why?"

"I hate all sporting events. You know I think he actually thought I came for him, you know cheer for him. I think I helped his ego."

"Men and their egos."

"Yeah, I think by giving him a good luck kiss may have super sized it," laughing to herself.

"Kiss? You kissed the enemy?" Ron glared.

"Enemy? Ron it's a competitive game for guys to show how big their balls are. I didn't kiss him, kiss him…I kissed him on the cheek."

"A kiss is a kiss," Ron said.

"Right, I can see that you are lacking in that department to know from a kiss-kiss to a kiss on the cheek. Now shut up I'm watching the game."

Ron's cheek got red, "Still I didn't see you give Harry a good luck kiss."

Hermione punched Ron in the arm to shut him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madame Promfrey, can we go in now?" Hermione asked clearly worried about Harry.

"Yes, but just a few of you."

Hermione along with Ron, Izzie, Fred, George and the rest of the Quidditch team pushed past Promfrey to where Harry was lying on the hospital bed. After being dropped hundreds of feet from the air only to be caught by a spell Dumbledore had caste.

"Gosh, look at his hair. It's actually flat," Izzie said without thinking.

"Izzie what do you expect when one is falling hundreds of feet?"

"I know Ron. I meant that his hair is always everywhere. It's a new look…I don't like it," Izzie started to ruffle Harry's hair.

With this movement, Harry started to wake up. His eyes started to flutter open and his hand came up to catch Izzie's wrist. His eyes opened to Izzie looking down at him.

"Next time you feel the need for attention, try jumping from a lower distance," he let go of her wrist, "Are you okay?"

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"

"Ron, you wonder why we are friends with you," Izzie aggravated with him.

"Peaky?" Fred spoke up.

"What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet," George added.

"Let's walk you off a tower…," Fred started.

"And see what you look like," George ended.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry said.

Everyone around the bed laughed.

"You guys can it" Izzie warned.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant," Harry answered sarcastically.

"You gave us a right good scare there mat," George said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, you fell off your broom," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No one gives you the right credit, do they?" Izzie said rolling her eyes.

"I meant the match. Who won?"

"Um. No one blames you, Harry. Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore's furious," Hermione said.

"He is actually quite scary when he is mad," Izzie interrupted.

"Yes he is. After he saved you, he sent them away," Hermione finished informing Harry.

"You're not going to see me complaining about it. Good riddance," Izzie said brightly.

"There's something else you should know too. Harry…um. When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and…Well…you see," Ron said holding the remains of Harry's broom.

"Oh man! I knew that tree would want vengeance after what happened last year," Harry said completely shocked.

"Payback is a bitch," Izzie said resting a hand on Harry's arm to comfort him.

"We should go," Hermione said getting up from the right side of the bed, "Visiting hours is almost over."

"Bye Harry," Fred said.

"Feel better soon," George said and both twins left.

"Don't worry about your broom, Harry. I'll see about getting it fixed," Ron offered.

"Now I'm worried," Harry said.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said following Ron out.

Izzie sat down on the left side of the bed Harry is on, "You okay?" she asks him quietly.

"Yeah."

"You scared the crap out of me today. Don't do that ever again."

"I'll try, but no promises."

"You better. You're my best friend…besides Hermione. If you haven't noticed, when I first came hear I was an out-cast. You know with the throwing people around with just a blink of an eye. That really can dampen a person's spirit."

"You can't help it…You are one of my best friends too," Harry smiled.

Izzie smiled too.

"Didn't Cedric fall too?"

"Yeah, he did. But he didn't pass out like you did."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

"Did he get released already? I don't see him."

"Yeah, shortly before you woke up. You probably won't get released until morning. Promfrey seems to have a thing for you," without thinking, "You might see Lupin in the morning."

"Why?"

"Um…he isn't feeling any better. So…by tomorrow…I might make him go see Promfrey."

"I hope he feels better. I don't want Snape to substitute again."

"He should be up on his feet in a few days. It's getting late. There's going to be a party in Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh, wonderful!"

_A/N: Someone requested that I write about how Sirius and Izzie's mother, Paige, met. Well, next chapter you will find out._


	18. Dreaming

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took for ever to update this story. I was just not into writing for a while. Over a year to be exact. I'm sorry again, but please enjoy this chapter and the next chapter. It was at first a long ass chapter but when I finished it, finally, I decided to spit it into 2 chapters it made more since to do so. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Dreaming**

"I thought they said the party was dying down," Hermione said coming out of the bathroom in her PJ's.

"He said 'slowly' dying down. I say at least another hour," Izzie combing her hair.

"But there's class tomorrow."

"Their problem, not ours. Put up a silencing charm or something…"

Music from down stairs in the commons area was shut off, "I'm Head Boy and I say that everyone is to clean up this mess now and then go to bed. Every single one of you has class in the morning…Ginny, what are you doing. Get off that table this instant!"

"You see Percy is taking care of it," music was then turned back on louder than before, "Or not."

Few seconds later and a few words from Hermione, the booming sounds from downstairs were gone.

"Better?"

"Ah yeah. Night Iz."

"Night Granger."

They both settled in for the night. Hermione was out as soon as her head hit the pillow, but for Izzie not so much. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but failing. After an almost hour of this she was finally drifting off to sleep, when their roommate, Catherine, was finally stumbling to bed.

"Party finally broke up?" Izzie asked from her bed.

"Yeah, the Pee-brain Head Boy got McGonagall to kill the party," she said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Shit I need a shower."

"I know I can smell you from here."

"Hey, that's not fair," taking a breath, "Wow, you right."

"Told you."

"Night. To shower I go."

"Night."

She wouldn't know when Catherine got out of the shower, because Izzie was finally asleep.

_**Dream World**_

_In this dream Izzie was walking down a yellow brick road with Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and Scarecrow. And what she could guess, she was Dorothy and she was wearing the checkered blue dress. But Dorothy's three companions aren't the loveable characters everyone knows and love. Harry Potter dressed up as Tin Man, Hermione Granger was the Cowardly Lion and Ron Weasley was the Scarecrow._

"_Why the Hell am I wearing this?"_

"_I thought you loved this dress when you were a little girl," the Cowardly Lion said._

"_Yeah, hint the little girl part. Which I'm not anymore."_

"_I thought this was your favorite movie growing up," Scarecrow said._

"_Yes it was, but everyone has to grow up sometime and this is my time."_

"_Don't you love me anymore? I thought we were your favorite," Tin Man asked._

"_Of course I love you Harry…Tin Man. No matter how hard I try to grow up, I'll still be a little girl."_

"_That's what Lupin tells you," Tin Man said._

"_Yes and its true."_

"_Dorothy, you have to be going now or you'll be late for your special day," Cowardly Lion said._

"_Late for what?"_

"_You'll see. You have your whole life ahead of you," Cowardly Lion said._

"_Take Snuffles with you," Scarecrow said._

_Izzie looked down, "Oh, come on Snuffles," scratching the dog's ears._

_The four of them including the dog continued down the yellow brick road. Now Izzie finds herself in a church, she looks down and sees that she is wearing a white wedding gown. Lupin comes walking toward her in a nice black suite and tie._

"_You by any chance know who I'm marrying because I have no idea."_

"_You will soon."_

"_Are you at least going to be the one to walk me down the aisle?"_

"_No, I am."_

_She looked up to see Sirius Black._

"_Mass murderer, why not? It's just a dream."_

Izzie jerked awake, turning from her side to her back, "That was seriously weird," turning back to her side, "Who's mystery man behind door number one," she said as she drifted back to sleep.

Sirius Black, the most wanted man in England. The man who broke out of Azkaban, just to hide out in a secret cave that leads to the Shrieking Shake on Hogwarts grounds, just to protect his godson. Sirius Black, who has not seen his daughter since that horrible night almost thirteen years ago, did not expect to see her back in the wizarding-world or even at Hogwarts. The first time he saw her, he saved her from that Slytherin in a hallway. At the time he did not realize she was his daughter. Not until he saw her and Remus walking around Hogwarts. He was so astonished at how beautiful Elizabeth was. His little girl is almost grown up and flirting with boys, who are older than her. He had to restrain himself from attacking. He thinks it is unbelievable of how much she looks like Paige. _My sweet, sweet Paige._

Sirius had a long day. From following Harry and Elizabeth all morning to the Quidditch match. He was happy to see Harry follow in his father's footsteps. Through it was scary to see him fall. Sneaking into the hospital wing was not easy to do. From him lurking around, he found out that Harry had great friends.

After the long day, Sirius went back to the Shake. He needed some rest. While falling asleep, he could not help but think about his Paige…

**Flashback**

"_Last but not least, Karen Zooland," Professor McGonagall called out the last name from the first year enrollment parchment._

"_Finally! It seems each year the Shorting Hat Ceremony gets longer and longer," said a third year Gryffindor, Sirius Black._

"_Well more and more babies are born each day," James Potter said._

"_What does that have to do with higher enrollment rates," Remus Lupin said joining the conversation._

"_I don't understand what you are talking about," Peter Pettigrew said._

"_You never do," James explained._

_Finally looking up toward the teacher table, he noticed a girl with brownish hair standing where the first years were standing in the best part of an hour. He thought it odd that this first year was not called, had she been forgotten. "Is Professor Dumbledore finally going senile in his old age? There is one more left, though she does not look like a first year," he said out loud._

"_Before we enjoy this lovely dinner the House Elves worked all day on just for us. As you can see, there is one more student to be shorted. This is no first year but a third year. She is a transfer magical student from Washington State Magic School located in America. She is joining us this year and for the remaining of her magical schooling years. I hope you all give a warm welcome to Miss Paige Timberlake. Please my dear, have a seat to be placed in a Hogwarts House and also to start your time here," Dumbledore announced from his chair at the teacher table._

"_Up here dear," McGonagall said, "Have a seat," she placed the Hat on Paige's head._

"_I hope she's placed in out House. She's kind of cute," Sirius said trying to play it down._

"_That's what you always say about girls," James said._

"_She might be different," Sirius replied._

"_Says who?" Remus asked doubtful._

"_Me."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Later that morning in Potions class with Professor Slughorn._

"_Alright class, I have laid out all the ingredients you need to make a 10 minute potion to cure a serve headache. It takes only 10 minutes to make and then spend the rest of the time reading chapter one: Curing Aliments. I have already paired you all into partners up on the board. Good luck," Slughorn started to make his rounds watching the kids._

_Paige, who was new, doesn't know who Sirius Black is._

"_Paige?"_

"_Sirius Black?"_

"_Yeah, that would be me."_

"_Sorry, it sucks being the new girl and not knowing anyone."_

"_It's okay. A girl like you should make friends quickly. Here I'll introduce you to my friends. My best friends: James, Remus, and Peter. And that's just Evans."_

"_Thanks Black."_

"_Yeah, Lily Evans. We already met. We're roommates."_

_Slughorn interrupted the conversation, "Let's get brewing. The reading assignment is long."_

"_How do we go about doing this?" James asked Remus who had the book open._

"_James, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stink this text out of the Restricted Section? I only just got it. Let me read it first."_

"_We need to do this, to help you when…"_

"_I realize that James. And I have Sirius to thank for thinking of it."_

"_What? Oh yeah, no problem."_

"_Will we be able to pull this off? I don't think it will be easy," Peter said looking worried._

"_No, I think not also. But first I think you all need to find out what your enter animal is," Remus said._

"_Sirius, where is your head tonight?" James asked._

"_What? I'm here."_

"_Yeah physically. Mentally not so much."_

"_I was just thinking."_

_Lily Evans and Paige Timberlake just walked in to the Gryffindor Tower door, "That wouldn't be who you were thinking about was it?" Remus asked._

"_I…me…no…"_

"_Good evening ladies. Evans you're looking…"_

"_Say it and I'll be forced to curse you."_

_Paige giggled at their antics._

"_So Paige, how did you like your first day?" Remus asked._

"_It was okay for a first day I guess. It was different than Washington State Magic School. The subject matter is more intent than America's schools."_

"_Is that where you went?" Peter asked as she and Lily sat down with the boys._

"_Yes, one of two magic schools in the U.S. Washington State Magic School located in Washington and the other in New Jersey. Both located on opposite ends of North America to help with population but still too crowded."_

"_Why did you move?" Peter asked another question._

_Paige looked down at her hands, "We needed to leave. My little brother died in a horrible accident and my mom couldn't handle it with all the memories that surrounded where we lived. My dad got a new job here, so we left."_

"_Oh Paige, I'm sorry," Lily said._

"_Thank you."_

"_I didn't mean to make you upset," Peter said._

"_It's alright Peter. I guess it's always going to be a sour subject for me."_

"_So, who's up for a game of chess?" Remus asked trying to change the subject. Paige realized what he was doing and was really great full for it._

"_Oh I am Remus," Sirius said and went to get his chess set._

**End of Flashback**

**Inside Sirius's thoughts**

'I remember later that year after Christmas break, when everyone got back from the holiday. Paige was so quite that first day of classes back. She only said a few words all day.

She and I were the last ones to go to bed that night. She thought she was alone, but I sat next to her on the coach by the fire…'

**Flashback**

"_Paige is everything alright?" I asked her as I sat down next to her._

_She looked at me with sad eyes, she was almost in tears, and my heart went out for her. She then leaned in to bury her face into my shoulder, she started to cry then, "The day after Christmas was my brother's one year anniversary of his death…My mom as all fine through out break. She cried a few times, but yesterday before I left…I think she just lost it."_

_She cried harder then. I held on to her. One hand rubbing circles on her back to comfort her and the other rubbing her arm, "What did she do?" I whispered to her._

"_She slapped me…across the face. And blamed me that Ryan will never start magic school, he'll never get to make long life friends at school like she did or me, he'll never fall in love…he'll never get to be anyone."_

_I held her until she stopped crying. She slowly fell asleep in my arms. After awhile when I knew she was deep asleep, I lifted her in my arms and started to carry her up the boys side of the stairs when she started to stir, "What are you doing?" she asked me when she realized what was happening._

"_I was taking you to bed. I wasn't going to leave you down here."_

"_To the boys' dormitory."_

"_Well I can't take you to yours. Boys aren't allowed. There's this spell that keeps us out of the girls' dormitory."_

"_And what were you going to do, share your bed with me.?"_

"_Yes," he said above a whisper._

_Paige blushed a little, "Well you can put me down now. I'm up." Once down on her own two feet again, "Well thank you for the offer but I think I'll sleep in my own bed…alone. I don't know how you or I could have explained the situation to our friends when they woke up tomorrow morning and saw us together."_

"_Quite right. But any time your in need, my bed is always open."_

"_So do I have to make an appointment next time? Or just push out who ever is there," she said. Sirius knew he deserved that considering the countless other girls she saw him flirting with._

_She turned to leave but then turned back, "Thank you, Sirius, for being there for me."_

"_Your welcome." _

_Then Paige walked closer to him and gave him a little kiss on the check, "Good night."_

**End of Flashback**

He touched his check where he received that kiss years ago. Paige returned the act of comforting when Sirius's own brother died years later. Sirius was tired. Tired of running because he's a fugitive, 'But I'm innocent,' he thought. He's tired and wants to sleep until this whole mess is over with, but he knows that is not the case. He knows he is in this until the end, if the end ever will come.

"This war is a bitch," he said and then turned onto his side to try to sleep for a couple of hours.


	19. The Hogwarts Years

**_A/N: So this chapter is just a flashback chapter. Flashbacks of when Sirius and Paige (Izzie's mom) were kids at Hogwarts. I thought it would be nice to know who Izzie's parents met and fell in love and all that jazz. Please enjoy. And if remember i'll have another flashback chapter later on that continues were this chapter leaves off... _**

**The Hogwarts Years**

**Flashback (Year 4)**

_Sirius was walking to the Hogwarts Express train, when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to see it was James, his best friend; he waited for him to catch up to him. _

"_James, my friend, how was your summer after I left at the end of July?" considering Sirius had spent almost all of July with the Potters._

"_A bit boring actually. I spent some time with Peter and Remus."_

"_Same here."_

"_I also saw Paige a lot. I spent a day with her just walking around the city."_

"_Yeah same here, but not with Paige. With Lily and we did a lot more than just walking," Sirius said joking with James. James punched him in the arm._

"_Funny, real funny," getting on the train and trying to find an open compartment, "Speaking of Paige. You final going to grow some and ask her out," he saw Remus and Peter and started to walk towards them._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You see my friend, that's were I have to disagree with you because I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You just don't want to admit it."_

"_Admit what?" Remus asked walking into an open compartment._

"_That Sirius is madly in love with Paige."_

"_Oh right."_

"_You guys I'm not in love with her, she's a great person…girl but that's about it," Sirius said in his defense._

"_I'm going to have to take James side on this one," Remus said._

"_Me too."_

"_Peter, you always take James side," Sirius said._

_Just then Paige walked into the compartment, "Speak of the devil," James whispered._

"_Rem, did you get the last book I sent you?" she asked._

"_Yes I did about three days ago."_

"_Good I was worried it wouldn't get to you in time."_

"_Finally use the Owl Mail system. How was it for you first time?" James asked._

_Looking down at her scratched up and scabbed over fingers, "Painful. See you guys at school. Hi Sirius. Good summer?"_

"_Yeah. You?"_

"_I can't complain. Bye," she said as she turned to leave the compartment._

_James stopped her, "Tell Lily I said 'Hi' and that I cant wait to see her."_

_Smiling, "I'm sure the feeling is the same," she finally left the compartment._

"_Rem huh?"_

"_Don't change the subject. I believe the feeling is mutual for her too."_

"_Rem, if you know what's good for you I would be quite."_

"_My lips are sealed…For now," Remus said and looked at James to see that he was also thinking the same thing that he was._

**(Year 4: Christmas)**

_By this time, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had nicknames they gave themselves. They have nicknames because James, Sirius and Peter each learned how to be an Animagi. They did this for Remus because he's a werewolf and they didn't want their friend to go through his pain alone. James's nickname is Prongs. Sirius's nickname is Padfoot. Peter's nickname is Wormtail. And for Remus wouldn't feel left out they gave him a nickname too. He's nickname is Moony. Remus enjoyed the little pun his nickname has._

_James and Remus were sitting together at the Gryffindor table waiting for super one night. When Sirius and Paige walked into the Great Hall hand in hand with each other and started to walk to their table._

"_Moony, do you see what I see?"_

"_I don't believe it. It's about time."_

"_You owe me two knuts. I said they'd be together before Christmas."_

"_I'll pay you when we go back up to the dorm."_

"_Yeah and my Lily-flower does not look to happy."_

_Sirius and Paige reached where they were sitting. "Lily I did not get brainwashed. We aren't dating."_

"_Oh really. Then what to you call this?" Lily asked as she sat next to Paige after she and Sirius sat._

"_I don't know. We're just…" she looked to Sirius for answers._

"_Good friends," he said._

"_And you're okay with that?" James asked._

"_Yes," he said while looking at Paige._

_Lily got up to sit somewhere else and was heard saying as she left, "Sirius Black a one woman man. Ridicules! I don't believe it."_

"_It could happen," James said._

**(Year 4: last Hogsmeade trip before summer)**

_Paige was in her dormitory in front of a mirror trying to figure out what to wear for Sirius and hers first official date. Lily walked in then and looked at Paige, "The blue or red dress?"_

"_Footpad or what ever they call him, asked me to give you this," she handed a piece of folded parchment to Paige and turned to walk to her side of the room._

"_Lily I know you don't approve of Sirius and I but…I like him. I really like him."_

_Lily turned back at her, "No I don't but…I can tell he really cares for you. Even if he is a selfish bastard. I don't want to judge you for your choice, I want to support you," she walked over to give her a hug, "Oh and definitely the blue dress. With the matching earrings I gave you for your birthday," she said as she let go._

"_Thank you Lily," she set down the parchment paper on her dresser to put on her dress. Once that was down she read the note. 'Meet me at Three Broomsticks at noon. Wear what ever you like, it doesn't matter what you have on. Anything looks good on you. Well…nothing at all works too. Wink wink! See you soon. Love Sirius.'_

_She rolled her eyes as she started to do her hair, "Men."_

_Noon was drawing near so Paige left Lily and Catherine at Honey Dukes to meet Sirius at Three Broomsticks. She decided to take a short cut between two buildings to get to the other side of the village faster. As she did so, she rounded the corner and she was shocked by what she saw. Sirius was kissing a fifth year Hufflepuff. She packed up from were she stood, still shocked by the site in front of her. As she was backing up and turned around real fast and she tripped over a trash can causing her to fall onto rocks and dirt causing her to cut up her knees. With doing all the following she made a lot of noise._

"_Paige!" She was struggling to get up, "Are you alright?" Sirius went over to her and reached down to help her up, "I don't need your help," she said to him. She fell over again, "I think you do."_

"_Don't you touch me! I don't need your pity."_

"_Its not what it looks like."_

"_Oh really and what did that look like to you," she was up at this point and face to face with Sirius, "Oh look your girlfriend is running way if you hurry you might catch her," she turned the way she came originally._

"_Paige, she kissed me. She came onto me. I didn't do anything."_

"_You didn't do anything. Oh my, the Sirius Black is innocent when it comes to man whoring."_

"_Paige that's not what happened."_

"_I don't care. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."_

"_Paige…she kissed me…"_

"_Stop! I don't want to hear it anymore," she pushed Sirius so hard out of her way she caused him to fall on his butt. She ran. She ran as fast as she could to get away from him. She ran past all the shops in the village. She was running through crowds of students and village people. She bumped into so many people and one she knew, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said with tears running strikes down her face._

"_Paige, are you okay?" Remus asked as he grabbed her arms to make her stop running._

"_What?" she turned toward him because she heard her name, "Oh Remus, it's you. I thought it was…"_

"_Who? Are you alright?" he asked sounding very alarmed because he thought something awful had happened to her. She looked like a real mess._

_He walked her away from the crowd because they started to stop and stare at them. He walked her to a part in the woods were they can have some privacy._

"_Did someone hurt you?"_

"_Sirius…he…I saw him kissing another girl in an alley. I was going to meet him and there he was with…this harpy."_

"_Paige, I'm sorry. I didn't think he was capable of…"_

"_Of course he was capable of such an act…he's bloody Sirius freaking Black," she was no longer crying. Now she was just really pissed off._

"_That not what I meant," he sat her down on a log, "I didn't think he was capable of doing this to you."_

_She started to break down again and hid her face into Remus's shoulder, "Remus…I don't know what to do. He said she came onto him."_

"_Maybe he was telling you the truth."_

"_That's like saying a dog coming onto a piece of meat is an accident."_

"_True."_

"_I can't be here anymore. I don't want to run into him. Will you come back to the castle with me? Please."_

"_Yes of course I will."_

_They walked back into the village and headed toward the castle when they saw Sirius walking toward them, "Please. Can we just talk? I want you to understand how this is a big misunderstanding."_

"_Padfoot, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Just let her cool down so she can think straight and try talking to her tomorrow," Remus said stepping between them before Paige lashed out onto Sirius and did something she would really regret later._

"_Okay."_

_Remus and Paige went around Sirius to continue on their way. When Lily saw what was happening. She ran over to Paige, "What did he do?" she asked._

_Paige looked at her as they continued walking, "I can't believe I wore this stupid dress for him."_

_The following few weeks before summer was much like this. Paige never forgave Sirius. She listened to him, but didn't forgive him. A few days after this incident, Sirius got tired of apologizing to her that he got bad at her right back. They always bickered towards each other all they way until the last day before summer. Their friends tried to stay out of the drama, but that proved to be difficult. Well except for Lily, she never took Sirius's side._

**(Year 5)**

_Today is the first day of classes in Year 5 for the Marauders, Paige, Lily and everyone else in their class. And that morning Dumbledore informed them that O.W.L.S. start and this year the standards have changed. So their will be a new study schedule for everyone to follow to help them succeed._

"_Lily, I don't know what to do. Potions are not my thing and I'm afraid I'll fail O.W.L.S. for Potions. I can't ask you or Remus because you'll have the same amount of work to do as me. And I can't ask that of you."_

"_Talk to Professor Slughorn. Maybe he can give you some advice."_

"_Paige."_

"_Rem. How was your summer?"_

"_It was fine. I just stayed at home and read a lot. You?"_

"_Wow. That doesn't surprise me. It was good, I mostly spent it with this girl right here," Paige put an arm around Lily._

"_Wow. And that doesn't surprise me."_

"_I got to go see Slughorn about my mental break down I'm going to have in a few months."_

"_Oh, mental break down. That sounds like fun," Remus said a little intrigued._

"_See you guys later."_

_Paige was walking to Slughorn's office down in the dungeons, when she turned a corner and almost ran into Sirius. He grabbed on to Paige to make sure she didn't fall over because of the impact. "Ah Sirius. Thank you," she said when he let go of her shoulders, "It's nice to...ah see you."_

"_Yeah…great to see you too," he turned and continued on his way._

_She turned around to continue her way to Slughorn's office, "Asshole," she whispered._

_She got to his office and knocked on this door, "Yes come in," she opened the door and walked in, "Ah, Miss Timberlake. Can I help you with something?"_

"_Yes Professor, I was wondering if…you had some kind of extra help to get ready for the O.W.L.S. for Potions. Because I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to pass the exam. And well I'll be pretty much screwed…"_

"_Miss Timberlake, I don't think you have anything to worry about. You always did a good job in past years. So I don't think, as you call it, you'll be screwed. Though, can you come up with a better word? Did you know that you are not the only student that had problems with the O.W.L.S.?" he walked over to a shelf with pictures of passed students, "Hatter Humpkins had the same problem, but with some extra long hours of studying, he passed with flying colors. He owns the Daily Prophet. I get a free lifelong subscription."_

"_Okay. Well is there some kind of…"_

"_I just came with a fantastic idea, Miss Timberlake, what if I set up a tutor for you."_

"_Oh, Professor I don't want to put pressure on someone else."_

"_Nonsense. Sirius Black could pass Potions' O.W.L.S. with his eyes closed."_

"_Sirius Black, sir?"_

"_Yes, I'll speak to him after class today."_

_So after Potions class that day, Paige saw Slughorn call Sirius to stay after class, and so Paige practically ran from class because she didn't want to see his reaction when Slughorn asked him. She ran/walked to lunch. She sat by Lily as always._

"_Wow, where's the fire?" James asked as he was sitting in front of where she sat._

"_Hell cause that's where I'm going after this year. Lily you know what we talked about this morning?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I did what you said and I went to talk with Professor Slughorn and he suggested that I get a tutor."_

"_And do you know who it is? I would think it would be an older student or someone who is a genius at Potions."_

"_You need a tutor. Sirius is good at Potions," James said._

"_Who needs a tutor?" Remus asked as he sat next to Paige on her other side._

"_Paige does."_

_Returning back to Lily's questions, "Yes I know who it is. And Slughorn suggested someone to me and as we speak he is talking to said person. I doubt he is going to agree with helping me."_

"_Why wouldn't someone help you by being your tutor?" James asked._

"_Would this said person be…" Remus started to say._

_Sirius came up to sit next to James and across from Remus, "Prongs. Moony," he looked at Paige, "Paige."_

"_Hi."_

_James and Lily said at the same time, "Oh," after finally realizing who this said person was._

"_Sirius, did Slughorn ask you something?" Paige asked almost afraid of his answer._

"_Yes he did," he stopped there._

"_I understand if you don't want to. We don't have the best relationship anymore, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need the help. So please can you be my tutor?"_

"_I already agreed with Slughorn to help you."_

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_I'm not doing it for you. This also helps me. Our first tutor session is this Sunday at 10 AM in the library."_

"_Okay," she was quite the rest of lunch only speaking when spoken to._

**(Year 5: Christmas)**

_The first session went alright. But just because it went all good and everything doesn't mean their dislike for one another isn't there anymore. They just tolerate each other. Sirius and Paige met every Sunday at 10 AM until lunch. Sometimes Lily, James and Remus would spy on them to make sure they don't kill each other. Secretly the three of them hated to see what happened between them last year._

"_Good job today," Sirius said to Paige._

"_Thank you. You didn't do so badly yourself," she said as she continued to clean up their work space._

"_Paige what happened to us? We used to be real good friends and then something more…"_

"_I don't know…I almost forget what happened. But I do remember and I…should have given you the benefit of the doubt."_

"_I tried to explain to you, but you would listen. You got all female on me."_

"_What the Hell does that mean? All female."_

"_Never mind. Forget I said anything."_

"_Oh no, it's too late you said it. And for a reason too."_

"_I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired and hungry…We can continue our sessions after the holiday. Have a wonderful Christmas," he grabbed his stuff and started to leave._

"_Sirius," Paige took a deep breath, "Merry Christmas," she whispered but not enough for him to hear her. He was gone, "Damn it. Me and being all female."_

_Paige didn't feel like eating right now. She wasn't feeling well after her encounter with Sirius. She skipped lunch and headed start for the common room. Everyone else had already left except for Remus and Lily who were discussing their Muggle Studies project._

_Lily turned her head to see who was coming in through the portrait and saw who it was, "Hey Paige, how'd it go today?"_

"_Yeah Sirius told me you were getting better."_

_One look from the two of them and she couldn't keep it inside anymore. She let the tears fall, "What did he do this time?" Lily asked rushing over to him._

"_I'm tired of him hurting you like this. Do I need to hurt him for you? Knock some sense into him or something," Remus said._

_Lily lead her to one of the couches, "No, it's me. I need some sense knocked into me. I thought I was over it. We were working really well together and then he asked me 'what happened to us'. I wanted to say, 'the problem is you can't keep it in your pants'. I see him with other girls down here after hours and in hallways. I sometimes think he is doing it to hurt me…After O.W.L.S., if I pass I'm just going to thank him and then avoid him all together until I'm done with school…God I'm pathetic. I still miss him, the way we were."_

"_No, you're not pathetic. The first time always hurts the most," Lily said._

"_Don't I know it? It sucks big time."_

**(Year 5: After Christmas)**

_It was the first Sunday after break._

_Paige walked into the library, "I didn't think you would come," Sirius said when she got closer to their table._

"_Well even though I dislike you, I still need your help to pass."_

"_At this point I think you could pass the O.W.L. with flying colors or whatever you Americans call it," he smiled at her._

"_You think so."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry about what happened at our last session. Why don't we just leave our problems with each other at the door when we are together…studying?"_

"_Agreed. Shall we get started?"_

**(Year 5: After Potions O.W.L)**

_Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily were waiting in the common room on Paige to get back from meeting with Professor McGonagall to discuss her grades._

"_During the exam, she looked like she was struggling," Peter said._

"_I know. I know. I just hope I prepared her enough. We practically started from the very beginning of First Year."_

"_Padfoot, I'm sure you taught her well. You're the Potions Master," James said._

"_Prongs can you stop with that nickname. It's giving him ideas," Remus said just as nervous as everyone else._

"_Will you four please stop with the stupid nicknames? Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony sounds like you all have problems with reality," Lily said annoyed._

_The portrait door opened and Paige walked through, "Ah man. She doesn't look happy," James said, "Do I need to sweet talk McGonagall?" he asked her as she got closer._

"_No James you don't. I was so close to passing…passing Sirius grade because I passed!" she jumped up and down and screamed the last part. Everyone except Sirius surrounded her and gave her a big group huge. "I know. I know. I can't believe it myself. McGonagall thought that I must have cheated, but she told me that she put a spell on all the desks to send a painful buzz on your butt if you showed any signs of cheating. And she would know."_

"_So that's what that was," Peter said._

"_Peter, I told you to study more," Remus said._

_Paige looked to find Sirius and locked eyes with him. Their friends made a path for them. Paige walked up to Sirius, "And I have you to thank for. I wouldn't have passed without your help. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_She turned to walk away to go back to celebrating, when Sirius grabbed her hand to turn her back to him and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He broke apart, "I'm sorry I was an ass to you for the past year. I'm a complete asshole and I want you to forgive me. I want you."_

_Paige stared at him dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Everyone was quite._

"_I…Sirius…ah Hell," she grabbed the back of his head to bring him down to her and kissed him passionately. They totally forgot about their friends being there._

"_Padfoot do you mind, stop wagging your tail and save that for later when we're not here," James said._

"_I think we should leave them alone. They have some talking to do," Remus said._

"_I don't think they are going to talk."_

"_James!" hitting him over the head, "Let's go," Lily said. James grabbed her hand and left with Remus and Peter. James and Lily has been an item since Severus Snape called Lily a Mudblood and James stood up for her._

_The two love birds finally broke apart and noticed their friends left, "When did they leave?"_

"_Who cares I finally have you," Sirius said taking her hand and leading her to the couch._

"_Since you apologized. I wanted to say I'm sorry it's just…when I saw you in the alley I thought I would die seeing you with someone else."_

"_That doesn't matter anymore."_

_She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I think we should head down with everyone else. Before they think we did a quickie."_

"_Well we don't want to disappoint them," pulling her more on him._

"_Sirius, this is not the place and I wouldn't want to do just a quickie for my first time," she said and blushed a little._

"_Really now, I'll keep that in mind," he said as he winked at her with a cocky smile._

**(Year **6**)**

_Paige said goodbye to her parents on the platform and turned with her cart of luggage to cross the barrier. She walked to the train's loading dock to drop off her luggage, where she ran into Lily and walked with her to get on a train, "Come site with me?"_

_Paige hesitated, "I think I'm going to sit with Sirius."_

"_I haven't seen you barley all summer, you were off with your boyfriend for most of it. I want to know how your birthday went with Sirius a couple of weeks ago."_

"_Well, I guess you would want to know, considering you were the one to tell him when my birthday was. Oh, this one's free," stepping into the compartment and setting down. Lily across from her, "Which I guess I have you to thank."_

"_Ah yeah. So what happened?"_

"_We spent all day together. He had a crap load planned. Which the day began with an early wakeup call and Sirius waiting in the living room with my dad. That was a site to see when I came down stairs. Before I left my dad actually gave Sirius the thumbs up, though it wasn't the first time meeting Sirius but my mom told me it was the way Sirius was looking at me when I was walking down the stairs."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like I was a person and not a piece of meat."_

"_Wow."_

"_I know. After getting me we went to breakfast, then we went to a street festival for a couple of hours, then I find out he rented a room at a hotel. He told me he didn't except anything from me, he just wanted a place to be at for we can be alone. But I think he was a little disappointed when I didn't put anything into motion for something to happen. After some long awkward moments, he gave me my present. After the hotel, we went walking for hours well into the night. Then he took me home."_

"_I think I'm actually jealous of you, James should take some lessons from Sirius."_

"_But you and James are still doing good, right?"_

"_Yes. I can't believe I didn't see him like this years ago. We could have been together years ago."_

"_I think its freaking about time! Remy and I considered locking you two into a closet until you guys final realized how you feel about each other and snog each other to death or something."_

_They both laughed, "Did you hear that Sirius's mom kicked him out beginning of summer and his living with James now?"_

"_Yeah I did. He came to my house the night it happened. He needed a place to stay and he wanted to stay with me for a while. My dad wouldn't hear of it. But when Sirius came it was almost midnight and my mom convinced my dad to let him stay for the night and we can all sit down in the morning to figure something out."_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Potter always thought of Sirius as a son, so they had no problem with taking him in."_

"_Thank god for that."_

_The compartment door opened and Sirius's head pocked in, "There you are I've been looking for you."_

"_Hello Sirius."_

"_Lily."_

"_You guys can have this compartment. I'm going to go and find James," Paige lipped a 'thank you' to her, "See you later."_

"_Bye Lils," now Sirius and Paige are alone. He takes a seat next to Paige and they cuddle and talk._

"_See any of your mom?"_

"_No, she won't have anything to do with me. Regulus said that mom burned me off of the family tree."_

"_You still talk with Regulus?"_

"_Yeah, we send owls to each. I don't like the path he is choosing to go down, but I still love him. He's my little brother, I can't help it."_

"_I know."_

_Peter just walked in, "Padfoot are you spending the entire time with her?"_

"_Yes Wormtail," throwing a book at him, "Now be gone," Peter left looking a little sad, "Pest."_

"_If you want to you can go hang out with the guys."_

"_No, I got what I want right here. No need for the guys. They really are not my type."_

_Paige laughed and without thinking she said, "God I love you," then kissed him. Sirius broke away from the kiss, "What did you say?" Paige looked so embarrassed, "No," he said, "I don't want you to be embarrassed by how you feel about me. In fact, I feel the same way about you, but I'm not going to say just because you did."_

"_Well, I wouldn't want you to feel any pressure to say it. And the way I said it, doesn't really count."_

"_There is a way I would want you to say 'I love you'. And it involves me on top and you screaming my name along with 'I love you'."_

"_Sirius?" she punched his arm._

"_I know. I know. But I can dream can't I."_

"_Yes you can, but now I'm with holding sex at least a few more years now."_

"_Well I can wait," Pinning her to the couch bench with him on top, "Can you?" and with a playful way wink._

"_Oh my."_

_Lily started to bombarded Paige with questions as soon as she walked into their dormitory they share, "Have you seen my yellow flats? I can't find them anywhere. I'm going to be late with my date with James."_

"_Lils, just calm down I'll help you find them," she began to look under her bed and with no luck she started to look under the other beds in to room._

"_Paige have you and Sirius…you know?"_

"_What?" Paige said looking up with her hair in her face_

"_H...had s...sex?"_

"_Wait hold on," getting up from the floor and sat across from Lily on the bed, "What does me and Sirius have to do with you and James?"_

"_It's just if it comes up during our date I wanted to know what to do and what to except."_

"_Lily, sex between two people IS between two people. Both parties have a say in when it happens. And if you are not ready to have sex with James then just tell him that. But I don't think you have to worry about James, he doesn't even hold your hand without your permission or you take his hand to hold. James won't make a move until you make the first one, so the ball is totally in your court. But if that's not the case and he forces himself on you punch him in the face and come get me to beat him up. But lucky for you he's not that kind of guy."_

_She laughed, "Yeah, your right. I'm not ready and it's not happening until I say so."_

"_You go girl. Just put your foot down and if you have to put it down on his penis. He'll think twice…And for your information we have not had sex yet. And I want to, oh god, I want to but…"_

"_Yeah I know what you mean."_

"_Yeah," she looked over to the side and found what Lily was looking for, "Oh there they are."_

"_Oh thank god. So I got to be going or I'll be late."_

"_Lily, James would wait forever for you."_

_She smiled at that, "Sirius would do the same."_

_She mimicked that smile, "Well I guess we are both lucky women."_

"_Lucky women that will be staying virgins for some time," Lily had a look on her face as she said this._

"_Wow, lucky us."_

_A few hours later Lily came into their room with yellow flat shoes in hand and a huge smile on her face. When Paige saw her she did not look too pleased, "What? No, what happened to the plan? No sex until like 30."_

"_Oh this smile is not because of that. I just had a perfect time."_

"_Not too prefect right."_

"_Right just me and James walking down on the grounds hand and hand. And making out…"_

"_Ahha! That explains the big smile."_

"_Don't I know it."_

"_Okay stop right there. James is like a brother to me; please stop before I get sick or something. You better get a shower to cool down before you get too hot and catch fire."_

"_Oh before I forget. Sirius is down in the common room waiting for you, he asked me to tell you to meet him."_

"_Really?"_

"_Now who needs a cold shower?" _

_Paige ignored the comment and squealed like a little girl._

**(Summer before Year 7)**

_Paige was home alone on a Friday night because her parents went out on a date night. Well and to be honest, she was also home alone on a Friday night because the past couple of nights she was out late with Sirius. And her parents finally put their foot down, even though their daughter is seventeen and is the age to make decisions and stay out late on her own. That was what she told them and they said, 'Not while you are still living in this house.' So she had no other choice but to stay home._

_She was up in her room reading a book when she heard this tapping on her window. She looked at clock it was only seven, her parents shouldn't be home until nine. She heard the same tapping again, this time she got up and walked over to the window. She opened and looked down to the ground and saw Sirius just about to throw again but stopped when he saw her._

"_What are you doing, Sirius?"_

"_Oh, you know…throwing rocks at your window. I was just happened to be in the neighborhood."_

"_I see that."_

"_I heard that you were home alone on a Friday night, and I don't if you knew this but that right there is illegal."_

"_Oh really?" she asked sarcastically._

"_Yes, according to __Marauder__ law. And I've come to liberate you. Now watch out as I find a way up there," he started to feel the building side and he tried to see if the vine wall would be strong enough to hold him. No luck there._

"_Ah Sirius."_

"_Just a minute babe, there has to be another way," he didn't see her leave the window._

"_Sirius, over here," getting his attention. He saw that she was at her front door on the pouch, "My parents aren't home," her heart almost died at the look of confusion and embarrassment on his face._

"_Oh."_

"_So, how about you use the front door? Before you break your neck."_

"_Yeah, I like that plan better," he walked to her and she took his hand to bring him into the house. She relocked the front door and they both walked up to her room._

_They were in her room now. They were silently looking at each other._

"_So where are your parents?"_

"_Date night. Since I got grounded for our late night dates. I got to stay home."_

"_When do you expect them back?"_

_She looked at the clock before answering, "Around nine. Um…so you thought they were home and you decided to stink up to my room."_

"_I thought they were home. But this was worth the risk."_

"_What?"_

"_This," taking her face into his hands and kissing her passionately. Earning himself a groan from her. He stopped kissing her, looked into her eyes and was waiting for her._

_She looked back into his beautiful grey eyes. She was lost in those eyes. She smiled, "God I love kissing you." _

_Taking his face in her hands and backed Sirius to her bed. She pushed him down, climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him for a while. Sirius wanted to change things up a bit, he rolled her over to take his place on top of her. A place he, and he alone, belonged. He looked down at her as he started to unbutton her blouse; she became frustrated because she still had her bra on._

_Sirius chuckled, "Calm down. We'll get there," he helped her take the blouse off. He cupped the fabric with one of his hands, she groaned, and then he rubbed the part of the fabric that rose up._

_Paige's hands went down to the rim of his shirt and pulled the shirt over his head. She slid hands down his chest; just exploring and feeling ever inch of his chest and what she can reach of his back. _

_He watched her as she did this. He loved every touch she laid on him. He groaned as she went down closer to his area with her hands. At that same moment, she dropped her hands to her side. She was a little surprised by what she was able to cause him to do. He then smiled at her and placed a hand on her face to show her that it was okay. _

_He waited for her to do something, give some kind of a reaction to tell him to move forward. She nodded and smiled at him. He kissed her mouth again, fast then slow. He moved down to her neck. Sucking and kissing, causing her to groan a little louder than the other times. She liked the feeling so much, so leaned her head back, causing her whole body to rise just a little, colliding with his._

_Sirius and Paige were so into their own worlds, they thought no one could penetrate into that world. But they were wrong._

_She was enjoying herself when she looked over to her bedroom door, "MOM!" Sirius bounced off Paige so fast he landed on the floor hard, "What are you doing home early?"_

"_Is that really the question you should be asking?"_

"_What going on..." he father walked in, "Oh God."_

"_Dad!" she covered up with her pillow._

_Her father left the room, "We came home early because I was getting a headache. Now you two put on your clothes and come down stairs," she left._

"_Hi, Mrs. Timberlake," Sirius said from his place on the floor._

"_Oh my God," Paige said and started to laugh with Sirius. They got dressed and headed down stairs with Sirius behind Paige._

"_I can't believe you, Paige," her mother said._

"_It wasn't just her. I was there too," Sirius said in her defense._

"_You!"_

"_Sirius, I think you should go home now," her father said._

"_No honey, I think Sirius should stay and hear this too. It also involves him, since I just saw him on top of her," her mother said._

"_You just had to put that mental image inside my head. Seeing my daughter half naked was bad enough, Janet."_

"_Wow, wait a minute! You can let Sirius go home and just give me the 'sex talk' again. He doesn't need to hear it from you, please," Paige pleaded._

"_After what I just saw, I think he needs to hear it from me. I don't think you two are old enough to be doing something like this. Paige, sweetheart, what if you get pregnant or worse," he mom said._

"_What's worse than that?"_

"_You see, if you don't know the consequences of sex then you shouldn't be having it," her dad added._

"_I brought condoms. And I read in the Daily Prophet that they are working on a potion you can take to prevent pregnancy," Sirius said._

"_You brought what?" her dad angrily said._

"_Sirius," Paige turned to him, "You are not helping."_

_One look at her parents, "Sorry, you're right."_

"_Tommy, I'm going to get us all something to drink. Take them in the living room to sit. I'll be right back. Tom," putting a hand on his shoulder, "Try no to kill him."_

"_Come on kids, let's have a seat."_

"_Sirius, I'm so sorry."_

_Twenty odd minutes later after Paige's parents caused her to go to tears from embarrassment; she walked Sirius to the door to say goodnight/goodbye because they won't be seeing each other until school. And school doesn't start back up for another two months, which to two teenagers that like each other…is too long._

_Paige opened the door, "God, I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry that you had to endear that with me. Even though most of the talking was directed towards you."_

"_No, no don't be. Your parents care about you and this. That's a good thing; my parents wouldn't care if I got all the girls in your neighborhood pregnant. Which I wouldn't," he added because her eyes widen at the thought, "My dad didn't give me any talks about anything. Unless the talk had something to do with hating non-magical people…And both of your parents gives you a talk. I think that you are lucky."_

"_Lucky? Well, I don't feel lucky."_

"_You will someday. I think your mom is right we should wait a little longer, until after graduation or something. It'll mean more then."_

"_They're right about one thing too. We shouldn't be doing it if we can't even say…sex."_

"_You're so cute when you say that," leaning in to kiss her._

"_I thought I said to say goodnight and that's it," her mother walked over to them._

"_Mom, two more minutes. Its not like we are going to ripe off our clothes right here and have at it with a quickie."_

"_No quickie, ma'am, I promise."_

_Paige's mother grinned a little bit at what he said, and then just as quickly as it came the grin was gone, "Fine. You have one minute, then its time for Sirius to go home. Your father is sending an owl to the Potters about this," she walked off back to the living room._

"_Oh boy, something to look forward too," Sirius joked._

"_What was up with the 'yes ma'am' stuff? Are you afraid of my mother?" _

"_Well, no. Not really…Okay maybe a little, but I'm more afraid of your father. I just love the bit he said about: 'You sleep with my daughter, it will be the last thing your penis does.' That one line alone makes me want to go home and cry myself to sleep."_

_She laughed a little, "Aw, poor baby."_

"_Damn straight."_

_Her mother's voice called, "Times up."_

"_I guess I'll see you at school…in two months," Sirius said as he opened the front door._

_She took his hand to stop him and then leaned in like she was going to kiss him but instead whispered in is ear, "I'll send you an owl later tonight," then kissed him, "I love you."_

"_I…," he nodded in agreement and said his goodbyes. He couldn't wait to get her owl._

_Once Sirius was out of eye sight, Paige went back inside for the aftermath. She walked into the kitchen where she found her parents._

"_Do you want something to eat or did you already have something?" her mom asked._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_No, he just left," her father added._

"_What?" her mom asked as if Paige's father did say anything._

"_That's what you ask. Did I eat anything? I thought you would give me another talk or something," she ignored what her father said._

"_No, I think we covered everything earlier," her father said._

"_Not everything…What's a chastity belt?"_

"_Oh, you'll find out soon."_

_Like she had said a few hours ago, Sirius received an owl from Paige. He read her concerns about her parents getting her a chastity belt. She doesn't know if her parents were serious or not. In his case, he hopes they're not serious. She joked later in the letter, she doesn't know if she could find something everyday to go with the belt. She's going to ask them if they could get a black one, because black goes with anything. And plus its Sirius's favorite color. The letter says that she's going to think of a plan so they can see each other. But they'll have to wait a while._

_He wrote back about the lecture he received from Mrs. Potter and the high five he received from Mr. Potter when Mrs. Potter left the room. Then he talked a little with him about girls. Sirius told him he better give James the same talk. Then he writes that he wishes that he said it back to her when she said 'I love you'._

**(7****th**** Year)**

_James and Sirius emerged from the back of a '67 Chevy Impala. This will be the first time out of two that the Potters use a muggle invention to drop off the boys and then pick them up later from King's Cross. They only use the muggle car twice a year. They want to look normal among the muggles once in a while to keep up with appearances. Other than this they don't have any need for the car._

_Once James's parents were out of the car, Mr. Potter was unloading the luggage while Mrs. Potter was saying her goodbyes to the boys, "Now I want you two to behave this year. Its your last year and I want you two not to get into any trouble that would cause Dumbledore to sent an owl to us."_

"_Mrs. Potter you know we can't promise angle like behavior," Sirius said._

"_Yeah, it's against our nature," James added._

"_I don't think your father wants to come down to talk the Headmaster out of expelling you again."_

"_Yes please. Once is just one too many."_

"_Okay dad, we'll try."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_We better hurry before the train leaves."_

"_Mom, if it's alright with you, I think we are old enough to do this on our own."_

"_But it'll be my last time seeing you off."_

"_Okay. Okay. Just for this last time. Please will you stop crying…Just stay far enough away so people won't think we are together."_

"_Thank you, James."_

_James and Sirius started pushing their stuff toward the entrance to the train station. Gordon Potter leaned down toward his wife to whisperer, "Teenagers."_

_They were far away that James and Sirius didn't hear them when James said, "Parents."_

"_At least you still have some. My mother is still refusing that she even had an older son."_

"_I'm sorry man. I don't mean to complain, but because of you we finally have freedom. I haven't seen Lily since that morning my mom gave me a sex talk and then said I couldn't leave the house for the rest of the summer."_

"_I said I was sorry for like the hundredth time…Before we cross on to the platform, you better turn around and say goodbye to your mom. Before she has a heart attack and makes a scene."_

"_Oh right," he turned to say bye one more time and then made a run for it when it looked like she was going to walk forward and get a huge._

_Once onto Platform 9¾, both of them were looking for a certain someone. They left their things at the loading dock and got on the train to start looking. _

_They found Lily and Paige in a compartment with Remus and Peter. James practically attacked Peter to get to Lily, because she was by the window and Peter was in James's way. He sat next to her, kissed her on the forehead in a loving way and then leaned back into the seat and started to hold Lily against him. Peter muttered something about how he could have asked for him to move._

_Sirius just walked over, asked Remus to move, sat down next to Paige, took her hand, kissed her passionately, "So how's that new chastity belt working out for you. Able to find clothes to go with it?"_

"_Funny," she whispered._

"_Wait, so your dad actually got you one?" Lily asked._

"_No, it's just a joke between us," Sirius said finally looking away from his girlfriend._

"_That doesn't sound like a very funny joke," Remus pointed out. _

"_No, but what would be even more funny if my dad got Sirius a matching one to go with mine. Even if my dad had to force it on him."_

"_Hilarious."_

"_I thought so."_

"_Do they even make chastity belts for guys?" James asked._

"_Why, do you want one?" Sirius said._

"_James, I don't think they make chastity belts anymore," Lily said._

"_Fathers used them long ago to keep people like you," pointing at Sirius, "away from their daughter," Remus added his knowledge._

"_Ah guys, what is a chastity belt?" Peter asked. _

"_Wormtail, you don't know…Well, I guess it's always the quite ones," Sirius said._

**(Nearing Christmas: Hogsmeade)**

_Paige and Lily were pushing their way into Honey Dukes to get out of the cold. _

"_The cold and snowing is just getting worse by the minute," Lily said while looking at the flavored lollypops._

_Paige just nodded. She had other things on her mind. That morning she received a howler from you mom. After writing home about staying at Hogwarts for the holiday, her mom send a howler to let her daughter know exactly how she felt about that. What makes it worse was that she was planning on opening it in her dorm after breakfast, but Peter accidentally opened the red envelope thinking it was his. The whole school heard what her mom had to say, __**"Christmas is time to spend with your family, not shagging your boyfriend." And her personal favorite was at the end when her mother's voice said, "If you are to busy doing your boyfriend. I don't want you coming home, you little slut."**_

_**She ran from the Great Hall almost in tears with Lily and Sirius closely behind her. She was halfway up the first set of stairs when she collapsed on one of the steps, "I can't believe everyone just heard that. God, I could just die."**_

_**Sirius sat next to her trying to comfort her, "Not everyone heard that."**_

"_**Are you serious…Don't you dare be smart with me right now. Everyone was in there. Even the teachers heard the whole thing."**_

"_**Parents send howlers to embarrass their kids," Lily said.**_

"_**I know but she didn't have to say all that about my personal life in one of them. I know she's mad about me not coming home for Christmas, but I wanted to spend it with Sirius this year. And I'm an adult."**_

"_**Its okay love, she'll get over it by the time you go home for the summer," Sirius said.**_

"_**I don't know Sirius. She might hold this against me forever."**_

"_Are you listening to me?"_

"_No. I'm sorry. I was thinking of what to send my parents for Christmas to make up for not coming home. I don't think I can find anything that says, 'I'm really sorry but I'd rather spend Christmas with my boyfriend.'"_

"_I'm sure we'll find something. I had a hard time finding James something. I found something he is really going to like."_

"_What?"_

"_A pocket watch on a gold chain."_

"_Wow!"_

"_Yeah. I thought it would help him, since he is always running late."_

"_I think he'll just love it, because it's from you."_

"_What are you getting Sirius?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. I'm stuck between two things. One I can wrap up and give to him. The other is hard to place in a box with colorful wrapping on it."_

_Lily gave her a look. A very knowing look, "Are you serious?"_

"_No, but the person I plan on giving gift number two to is Sirius."_

"_I hate it when you and Sirius do that stupid pun on his name. Now answer me," taking Paige in a corner to talk._

"_Yes. We plan to have sex sometime during the holiday. That's why we are staying at Hogwarts."_

"_How romantic getting de-virgined at school?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't call it romantic, but most of everyone will be going home. So it's a good time. And I'm ready, we both are. Remember what I said to you. Well that is now."_

"_Okay. I can't stop you…Are you scared?"_

"_Yes, but I think that is normal for everyone. Now let's get going, the guys are waiting for us at Three Broomsticks."_

_They met up with the boys, got something to eat, drink and talked. This was the last time they would have their annual Christmas meal at the Three Broomsticks. They have been doing this every year since 3__rd__ year, well excluding 4__th__ year. And of course James and Sirius would try to get Fire Whiskey from Rosé Marta whose father owns the place; she was one of the waitresses. And she would always say 'no my father would disown me if I served Fire Whiskey to kids.' But that year they got lucky. Rosé Marta realized this might be the last time she saw this group of six, so she decided to break the rules and plus she realized how much Sirius had grown into a handsome young man. Rosé Marta gave them the bottle as they left and told them she enjoyed their company every time they came in and wished them good luck in the future._

"_You realize she only gave you the bottle because she thought you were hot, right?" Paige asked Sirius._

"_I know. I figured my good looks would finally get me something I wanted."_

"_And you used it to get alcohol."_

"_Yes and I used it to get you."_

"_Is that what it was that drew me to you?"_

"_Duh," Sirius looked hurt._

"_Oh yeah definitely, because it wasn't your smarts."_

"_I think it was also my smarts that brought me to you and of course the other way too."_

"_Of course."_

**(Christmas Eve)**

_Most of the students had gone home for Christmas a few days before. Paige, Sirius and two 2__nd__ year girls from Gryffindor were the only ones left in Gryffindor Tower. Paige and Sirius spent all day together and then when it was time to go to bed, she would leave to go to her room to sleep. But this night, Christmas Eve, Paige wanted to stay the night with Sirius in his room. They started out in just his bed but they soon realized the bed was too small to have two people. So they moved his bed and Remus's bed together. They snuggled up to each other and went to sleep._

**(Christmas)**

_The next morning Paige woke up on her stomach and Sirius asleep half way on top of her, she thought it was adorable until she started to get hot and she tried to escape._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Sirius had woken up._

_She stopped what she was doing, "I was just…I have no idea. I was getting warm."_

"_Warm huh?" Sirius moved her hair back and kissed her neck, "How about now?" trailing along to kiss her shoulder and part of her upper back._

"_Hot…I would say hot."_

"_The response I was looking for," and continued kissing while flipping her over on her back. He reached her lips, "Merry Christmas," he whispered to her._

"_More like Happy Christmas."_

_After some more snogging, they exchanged presents. Sirius opened his gift first. Paige got him a black leather jacket, "It a little big on you, so you can grow into it and you'll have it for a few years," she said once he got the jacket out of the box and on him to try it on, "Do you like it? I've heard you telling Remus how you would love to have one."_

"_I love it. Not just because it's cool and awesome, but because it's from you. Here open your gift," getting her gift from his dresser draw._

_She opened the rectangle box and found a golden locket, "Sirius this most of cost so much money. I…"_

"_No, its okay. It did but I wanted to give you something special. Open it."_

_She opened the locket and saw a picture of them together, "Sirius, thank you. I love it."_

_She got up off the bed to kiss him._

_They finished opening up the other presents from friends and family that showed up in the room during the night._

_That night after they did all the Christmas activities Hogwarts offered to the students that didn't go home. They ate the Christmas fest and one by one they left to go back up to the room. Sirius left the Great Hall first. Then Paige left a few minutes later. She found Sirius's door half way open. She pushed the door open the rest of the way. She walked in a little more and found that James, Remus and Peter's things gone from the room. The only thing left standing in the room was a king sized bed, the lights turned down quite a bit and Sirius standing in the middle of the room waiting for her._

"_What did you do with their things?"_

"_I transfigured the room into something else. Their stuff is still here, but not here also. And we are alone in the boys' tower," Sirius said as he walked over to the door to shut it, "After you came up a spell was placed on the staircase for no one could come up and there is also a silencing charm on the room to keep the noise from reaching the outside."_

"_Well good, because I don't want those little second years walking in on us and ruining the moment."_

"_Well I hope there will be plenty of moments that we don't want to be ruined," at this point we walked his way back in front of her._

"_I…eh…I brought the condoms. They've been burning a whole in my pocket all day. I've had them in my pocket since this morning, just waiting there to be used. Oh gosh just listen to me ramble. You would think I'm nervous or something. I'm not by the way," Sirius just went on looking at her, "Okay just maybe a little."_

"_Love, its okay. I'm nervous too."_

"_Why would you be nervous…Oh…wait you're a virgin. That's impossible."_

"_Is it?"_

"_Well duh! There was some time which we weren't together and you didn't have sex with anyone."_

"_Nope."_

"_But I saw you making out with so many girls in the hallways and nothing further happened with anyone. Wow! That…that makes me so happy. I'm going to be the girl who de-virginized the Sirius Black, the Playboy of Hogwarts. That makes me so excited."_

"_And it makes me very excited to know that I'll be the one de-virginizing you here in a few minutes."_

_Sirius stepped forward and kissed Paige. This kiss was the most passionate kiss Paige has ever felt come from Sirius. And oh boy did she want some more. He then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. She sat in front Sirius as he stood there looking down at her. He bent a little to give her another kiss and then removed her shoes, then the sweatshirt she was wearing and then followed by her pants. She only had her undergarments on. She then in return started to remove Sirius's clothes, leaving him in only his boxers._

_Paige took it upon herself to move back against the pillows and move the covers down. When she was done she looked back up to find that Sirius had already removed his boxers and put on a condom, "Holy shit," Sirius was already erected and he start to crawl towards her, "I don't that going to fit…," he reached her and placed his finger up to his lips to silence her._

_He took his hand down to remove her underwear and at the same time Paige removed her bra. At that moment she just looked at Sirius, realizing she was completely exposed to him in every way and she expected that and made herself move down a little so that she was lying down on the bed a little better. Sirius moved himself over her body, he hovered there just looking at her_, "Look how beautiful she is. And she's mine, forever."

_He kissed her then. He kissed her for awhile. Then left a trail of kisses coming down her neck over her chest and gave some attention to her right nipple. After leaving the nipple swollen, he continued down her stomach kissing along the way. Her breathes got warmer, harder and faster and he continued down the rabbit hole_, "That is something I don't want to thinking about right now," _she thought._

_Once he reached her sex he stopped kissing, which got her attention very quickly. Sirius spread her legs a little, just enough so he could see the slight pink area. Then he took his tongue and gave her a quick lick up her sex, "Oh shit," she shouted. After the one lick he placed himself back to the hovering position he was in before his little adventure. At the same time he spread her legs farther apart. Paige brought her legs the rest of the way up and around his body. He looked down at her; he looked her right in the eye and asked the unspoken question. She nodded as her response, giving him permission to continue. He leaned down to her ear to whisper to her, "I know this is going to hurt, but it's not going to hurt for long. I promise. I love you."_

_He positioned him self and was about to push himself in when Paige stopped him, "Wait," she whispered, "I love you too."_

_He smiled down at her, and then gave her another kiss. This kiss quieted her scream a little, because at the same time he was kissing her, he was pushing himself inside of her slowly. He stopped kissing her to look at her. He was inside of her waiting, just filling her up with himself. He was waiting for her to adjust to the feeling before continuing to make love to the only woman for the rest of his life… _

**(A Few Weeks Before End of the Year)**

_Lilly and Paige were walking the grounds one Friday night after classes. They were talking about their future plans._

"_I think we should share a flat together," Paige said to Lilly._

"_What? Do you know that living with a friend could be hard? We might actually end up hating each other."_

"_Lilly I would never hate you. I think it would be fun for both of us. Think about it, we will probably be working different hours. We wouldn't get into each other's hair. And if we happened to have a friend…a man kind of friend over, we wouldn't be bothering each other."_

"_After hearing about you and Sirius together over the Christmas holiday, that is something I wouldn't want to walk in and ruin the moment between you two…I don't know how long we living together would last. You might have to find a replacement roommate sooner rather than later, because of the way James and I have been going lately."_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_James gave me a promise ring on my birthday last month."_

"_A 'promise ring' that means what exactly?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_You're not sure. What does that mean and why am I just now hearing about this ring?"_

"_Paige, I love him. I'm really in love with James. I didn't what to say to him. He said that it wasn't a marriage proposal, well not yet anyway. He hopes that maybe one day after we are out there in the world together and spend more time together to get to really know each other. He hopes that I will 'yes' when the time comes. Until that day comes, he is going to show me what kind of life he could provide for me if I accepted him."_

"_And?"_

"_That day might come sooner than he thinks."_

"_Oh gosh! Wow, Lilly I'm so happy for you!"_

"_Paige, will you be my maid of honor? I know my sister should be my choice, but she hates me. She claims that she doesn't have a sister anymore."_

"_Lils of course I'll be your maid of honor. I would actually be jealous if you asked Petunia over me. Ever since I spent that week at your house during the summer holiday, I wanted to claw her eyes out. I think the only reason that didn't happen was because you stopped me one night."_

**(The Last Day at Hogwarts)**

"_This is it. The day everyone has the chance to start over. To change themselves if they didn't like the way they were becoming before. But now they have a chance, not everyone will always receive a chance like this one. And it may never show itself again."_

_This was the part of Professor Dumbledore's speech that Paige could remember before she graduated from Hogwarts. It was also her favorite part of the speech. After the grueling N.E.W.T.s., all her friends past and she was now off to start her career as a therapist for children at St. Mungos._

_Paige was outside standing on a grassy hill on the castle grounds when her friends joined her, "Can you believe we're done? No more school," James said._

"_No more homework, no more books," Sirius said coming up to kiss Paige._

"_I might actually miss the books," Lilly and Remus said together. _

_Everyone laughed, "Of course you two would. The only thing I'm going to miss is this castle. It became my second home. Sometimes the homes I preferred," everyone agreed, "And maybe also getting to see my friends everyday when ever I wanted, even if it kills me," she said when looking over at James._

"_Hey, you were the one who agreed to get on the broom with me when you said you wanted to ride on the fastest broom in the world. And you also were the one who said 'Go'."_

"_And speaking of friends, have you guys seen Peter today?" Lilly asked._

"_No. Peter has been very distant all year. I'm a little worried about him," Remus said._

"_Oh well his loss. Let's go down to the village to celebrate before going home tomorrow," Sirius suggested and everyone agreed._


	20. Surprise

_**A/N: Sorry it took over a year to update. I think for now on I'm not going to focus on writting really long chapters. Just going to keep them short and to the point. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Just the OC Izzie.**_

**Surprise**

November 10, 2002

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Oh come on, you should know this by now. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I am now thirteen years old. I'm a teenager, no longer a pre-teen. I think Lupin woke up this morning in the first stage of Hell. The second stage would be when I start dating boys and get really serious with them…oh wait already did that. That's what I get for dating an older guy. I wonder if Cedric even remembers my birthday. If he does, he might just have a chance all getting back with me. But what about H…No I can't even write it out. That dream about Harry was the Tin Man only brought on other dreams, dreams that might be too hot and heavy to put in my diary. Lupin sent me an owl to meet him in his office after classes to have my birthday dinner. I love birthday dinners with him, been doing them since I was little._

After a long day of classes, Izzie says goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione before they go down to dinner.

"I've got a thing with Lupin see you later," she has not mentioned to her best friends that it's her birthday.

"Ok, yeah later. We can work homework," Hermione called after her as she left.

Izzie decided to take the long way to Lupin's office. Surprisingly it was a warm day. Might be the last warm day of the year, and she wanted to enjoy it.

When she got to his office, she knocked. No answer. She tried again, but this time she opened the door enough to fit through when…

"Surprise!"

"What the crap?"

"Miss Timberlake, watch it."

"Professor McGonagall, it's her birthday. I think we can let it pass, but just this time," Professor Dumbledore said.

Izzie walked into a surprise birthday party for her. Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville were there.

"I can't believe it you three…how did you find out."

"Me of course," Lupin said, "I would think you would want your best friends here to celebrate."

"And you…or was it you," pointing at the twins, "Every time I saw you guys today, you would ask how hard do I like to get spanked. I thought it was just something kinky."

"You never did answer," they said at the same time.

"And she won't…ever," Lupin said in a harsh tone.

They ate dinner that the castle elves prepared. It was cake time and everyone sang the Happy Birthday song. Cedric came over to sit next to Izzie.

"I didn't get a chance to say it all day or earlier. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I was worried you might have forgotten."

"Really?"

"No."

"Sure. How I forget one of the most important days of my life?" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After opening up the gifts that her friends had gotten her. Ginny asked if we could play a game.

"Spin the bottle," the twins said at the same time. Fred looked over at Izzie.

"Spin the what?" McGonagall asked.

"Never mind."

"I think it's about time we should be leaving. Happy birthday Elizabeth," Dumbledore said. He and McGonagall went to leave.

"It's Izzie," he pretended not to hear her.

"Is it true you can do wand less magic?" Ginny asked, "Ron said you could."

"Yeah I can."

"Why learn?"

"I thought it would be cool to learn. To have the ability to do wand less magic against people is a good thing to have. Keep them on their toes. And back in America, I knew someone who could do wand less magic. She wasn't a witch or wizard like us. She was Wicca. She taught herself magic. She wasn't born with it."

"Wow! Can you teach me something? But some other time okay, I'm getting tied."

"I hope everyone had a good time. Thanks for coming," Lupin said.

Once everyone left, the castle elves were cleaning up the office space. Lupin started to make the place look like is office again.

Izzie came up behind him and gave him a big hug, "Thanks Lupin. That was awesome. Best birthday ever. You're awesome."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a great time getting to know your friend outside of class and as professor to student."

"Yeah, I have great friends. Though you probably don't like Fred and George that much."

"What makes you say that?"

"It might have been the way you looked at them every time they tried to talk to me tonight."

"Oh that. Yes I remember. They are too…"

"Too much hormonal teenage boy for you to handle when it comes to me."

"Took the words right of my mouth."

"I'm going to head back to the dorm room and try to get some homework done for tomorrow. Night Lupin, I love you," she gave him another hug and a kiss this time on the cheek.

"Night. Love you too."

XXX

Izzie worked on homework for about an hour before going to bed.

Once she was fast asleep, the portrait door to the common room opened and a black dog came walking through will a wrapped book in its mouth. The dog found its way up to the girls' tower and into Izzie's room. The dog walked up to her bed and got on two legs. The dog then put the wrapped book on the bed next to Izzie's sleeping form. Then the dog licked her on the cheek and looked down at her.

Izzie rolled over in bed and said in a sleepy voice, "No Fred, stop, it's too big."

The dog looked down at her again and growled a little. Then leaned over to sniff your hair before leaving the room and found its way out of the common room portrait door again.


	21. Part of the Truth

**A/N: We are coming close to the end of year three. Makes me kind of said, but oh well. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I own the OC Izzie.**

Chapter 21

Part of the Truth

It was nearing Christmas and the whole castle was decorated for the holiday. Everyone was not only happy about Christmas being a few days away but that there was also another Hogsmeade trip the day before Christmas Eve. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait. Those expect for Harry and Izzie who still couldn't go with their friends.

"I hate this. Lupin could totally say I could go, but he won't. He wants me to stay inside the castle grounds," Izzie said to her small group of friends at dinner the night before the Hogsmeade trip, "If I could go, Harry, I would find a way to sneak you out."

"Thanks. I appreciate the thought, but its not going to happen," Harry said.

"I know how you could sneak Harry out if you could," George said.

"How? I am totally up for rule breaking," Izzie said.

"You could just hide him underneath your school robes. And I'm sure Harry could find a way to return the favor while he was there. Not unless Fred might get to jealous," George said as Fred hit him over the head.

"You are so gross. I can't believe you just said that to me," Izzie said outraged.

"It was just a joke," George said.

"Well, it wasn't funny," Harry said.

"You guys can be so immature," Hermione said.

"I know a way you and Harry could go tomorrow…" Fred started to say.

"Fred…" Izzie stopped him.

"This has nothing to do with that. Meet us tomorrow outside in the courtyard once everyone has left," Fred said as he left for the common room.

"Fred, I thought we were not going to share that," George said as a tried to catch up with his twin.

Watching the twins leave, Izzie couldn't help but think about what George was implying. She turned to look at Harry to find he was looking back at her. She couldn't help but blush.

XXX

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry and Izzie didn't go down to say goodbye to everyone as they left. They stayed inside the common room waiting for everyone to leave. Once they were sure the close was clear they headed down to the courtyard to meet with the twins. Harry insisted on bringing the invisibility cloak.

"Thought you two would never show," Fred said.

"Yeah, Fred was just thinking you two were making out or something," George said earning another slap to the head followed by a punch in the arm by Izzie, "Alright, alright. Never happen again," George said as he was rubbing his arm.

"How can you help us?" Harry asked.

"Well, have you ever wondered how George and I get away with a lot of things?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Izzie asked.

"We have a secret weapon," pulling out an old looking piece of paper, "This has helped us pull off our most elaborate pranks of all time. The kind of pranks this school will be talking about for years after we are long gone," Fred said. He handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a map," the twins said.

"Wow, you could pick one up on any street corner in America," Izzie said. She was not impressed.

"Not just any plain old map," George said.

"The Marauder's map," Fred said.

"Are we supposed to know what that means?" Izzie asked.

"Just open it up. And a look for yourselves," George said.

With Izzie over his shoulder, he opened up the map. They couldn't believe what they hand in their hands. There were black dots with name tags moving around on a map of Hogwarts and the grounds.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map," Izzie read, "What dorky names?" she laughed.

"We owe them so much," George said.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that…No. Is that really?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Fred started.

"In his study."

"Pacing."

"He does that a lot," George finished.

"So you mean to tell us that this map shows…?" Izzie left the question open.

"Everyone," Fred answered her.

"Everyone?" Harry asked.

"Everyone," George clarified.

"Where they are," Fred started.

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day," George finished.

"Brilliant!" Harry said.

"What everyone is doing…including going to the bathroom or taking a shower," Izzie asked. Fred shook his head yes.

"Even what people do behind closed doors," George said giving her a knowing look.

"That's gross. That's spying," Izzie said.

"Where'd you get it?" Harry asked. Obviously not concerned about that.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year," Fred said.

"Now, listen. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend…" George started to say.

"This one," the twins said.

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway," Fred said.

"It'll lead you straight to Honeyduke's cellar," George said.

"Best hurry. Filch is heading this way," Fred said while pointing at the map.

"Oh, and guys, don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say…" George started to say.

" 'Mischief Managed'," pointing their wands at the map, "Otherwise anyone can read it," the twins said.

"How to you open it?" Harry asked.

"Oh that's easy," George started to say.

" 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'," the twins said.

"Thanks guys," Harry said.

"You are a life savor, both of you," Izzie said giving both of the twins a kiss on the cheek.

Fred couldn't help just smile really big as Harry and Izzie put the invisibility cloak on and went on their way to Hogsmeade to find Ron and Hermione.

XXX

The pair walked around Hogsmeade, going into each shop to see what they had. They were enjoying themselves despite the fact that they had to stay hidden under they cloak, but that didn't matter to either one of them. They enjoyed the fact that no one could see them. They found out tons of information about people, just by listening in on private conversations. They also played tricks on people, making them think that the back corner of one shop was haunted by making ghostly sounds, making items float and once in a while letting a hand or a leg be seen.

Harry and Izzie were having so much fun together.

"I think its time to find Ron and Hermione," Izzie said.

"Yeah, you're right. I think they said something about checking out the Shrieking Shack. We already been every where but there," Harry said.

They made their way toward the Shrieking Shack to find Malfoy and his friends picking on Ron and Hermione. Harry told Izzie to stay hidden while he teaches Malfoy a lesson. Izzie stayed behind a tree as she watched what appear to be a ghost throwing snowballs at Malfoy and his friends. She couldn't contain her laughter as they got really scared and ran off back toward town. She saw that Ron and Hermione we laughing as well. Harry still had not made his presence known. Izzie decided to show herself.

She walked out from behind a tree.

"Iz, what are you doing here?" Hermione said sounding disappointed that she broke the rules.

"Oh, you know, I thought I would go for a walk on this cold wintry day. I must have gotten lost," Izzie said.

"Must have," Hermione said.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"What makes you think that he is with me?"

"Like you two don't go anywhere without the other," Ron said.

"Do not," Izzie said.

"Yes you do," Hermione said as she noticed someone was playing with her hair, "Harry," she accused.

Harry reviled himself.

"How did you guys get here without anyone noticing," Ron asked.

"That is our secret," Harry said.

"If we tell you, we might have to kill you," Izzie said.

"Let's go somewhere warm," Hermione said.

XXX

With Harry and Izzie hiding underneath the cloak, Ron and Hermione led the way to the Three Broomsticks Pub. It was very crowned in the pub but Ron and Hermione were able to find a table. Since Harry and Izzie were not supposed to be there, Hermione insisted that they sat under the table so no one would accidentally bump into them. Ron ordered for drinks and once Madam Rosmerta served them, Hermione handed two drinks under the table.

Madam Rosmerta stopped to talk at Cornelius Fudge who was sitting at the next table with Professor McGonagall.

"Who's that?" Harry whispered.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her," Hermione said.

Izzie nearly choked on her drink. Harry used his hand to pat her back.

"It's not true!" Ron said.

"Shh," Harry said. He was tying to hear what the Minister of Magic was talking about.

"I trust business is good?" Fudge asked. Rosmerta.

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night and scaring off my customers," she replied.

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?"

"Harry Potter and…" Fudge was cut short.

"Harry Potter!"

Fudge looked around the pub nervously, then indicates that they should move the conversation else where. He leads Rosmerta and McGonagall to a back room.

Harry, Izzie, Ron, and Hermione were listening in on the conversation.

"Harry?" Ron asked as he looked and felt underneath the table, "They're gone."

What Ron and Hermione failed to realize, once Fudge indicated they should leave the pub to a more private location, Harry had grabbed Izzie's hand and told her to be quite as they followed the three older witches and wizard. Izzie didn't have a choice but to follow him with the invisibility cloak.

The pair of them found themselves in a back room. Fudge remained standing as Rosmerta and McGonagall took a seat. Harry and Izzie stood against the wall trying to be as quite as they could.

"Come on then. Let's hear it," Rosmerta says impatiently.

McGonagall started to talk, "Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death," Harry at this point grabbed Izzie's hand. Izzie squeezed his hand back, "They went into hiding along with Sirius Black's wife and child. Sirius didn't go into hiding with them. Few knew where they were, and of course Sirius knew. And he told…"

Rosmerta interrupted, "You-Know-Who. I've heard this story. It was all over the Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say not what I said then; of all the boys I ran out of here, Black was the last one I thought would've gone over to the dark side. I still don't believe it."

Fudge cut in, "Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!"

"Who?"

McGonagall answered, "Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Black and…"

"I remember him. What's he got to do with it?"

"This part of the story wasn't always known. Some pieces of information were kept out of the public eyes for safety reasons. After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And, unfortunately…found him," McGonagall said.

Fudge continued the story, "Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger. But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asked.

McGonagall answered, "This, Sirius Black was and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather."

Izzie looked at Harry's face the moment she heard this. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true. Izzie let go of his hand to put her arm around him to keep him from falling, because the he looked like he was going to pass out with this new information.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters and family, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started," McGonagall said.

"Harry," Rosmerta said.

"Not only him but all so…" that was all Harry and Izzie heard. Harry couldn't take the conversation anymore; Harry grabbed Izzie's hand once more and they left the back room as fast as they could.

On their way out of the pub, they passed Ron and Hermione. Izzie couldn't keep up with Harry's pace, "Harry wait," Hermione turned once she heard that. Izzie bumped into a wizard, and let go of Harry's hand. Harry kept on walking, leaving Izzie exposed without the cloak.

To some it looked like Izzie just appeared out of no where, "Girl, there is no apparating inside this pub."

Ron and Hermione walked over to Izzie, "Where did he go?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Izzie answered.

"We need to get you out of here before someone sees you," Hermione said as she grabbed her arm and lead the way out.

Once outside they were able to follow the path Harry took threw the snow. The footprints they were following ended. Ron took Hermione's arm to discourage her from going any further, but she does anyway. Hermione kneeled down where the footprints ended and slight sobs could be heard. She reached up and grabbed the cloak from Harry. Harry was sitting on a large rock; he was staring off into space with tears in his eyes. Izzie walked over to sit next to him on the rock. She was trying to comfort him.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend," he yelled the last part.

Izzie reached over, took his head in one hand, and lead his head to her shoulder. He left his head there while he was listening to the soft kind words Izzie was saying to him.

"I hope he finds me," he whispered.

"You don't mean that," Izzie said.

He continued, "But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."

"You don't have to do it alone," Izzie said as Harry straightened up from. He looked at her confused, "I'm going to help you."


	22. Slumber Party

**A/N: I realize some events are out of order. Bear with me. I do not own Harry Potter. I own the OC Izzie.**

Chapter 22:

Slumber Party

It was just after the Christmas Holiday and classes were right on start again. Izzie and Harry have not discussed what was said in Hogsmeade village two weeks prior.

"So, Lupin told you that he would start giving you lessons after the holiday," Izzie asked Harry during breakfast.

"Yes."

"What kind of lessons? He doesn't seem to want to tell me anything that you two talk about. He just tells me it's about your parents and that's it…I find it odd that he's known me for most of my life and known you for like two minutes. He tells you everything about your parents and tells me nothing. Does that sound far to you?" Izzie asked while pointing her fork at Harry.

"Please put the fork down…Have you tried asking me?"

"I ask him all the time to the point where I just give up. You didn't answer my first question."

"If you want to know so badly why don't you come along tomorrow during lunch time," Harry suggests.

"Fine, I will."

XXX

It was a long day of classes after the holiday. Most people just wanted to go up to their common rooms and relax.

Harry, Izzie, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Gryffindor Tower after dinner that night.

"What's taking so long? I'm so tried I could fall asleep here," Izzie said as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What's the hold-up?" Ron asks out loud while they were standing on the seventh floor landing. The crowd of students was getting larger, "Only Neville ever forgets the password."

"Hey," Neville said from behind Ron, "Standing right here."

"Sorry, but it's true," Ron said.

"I know it is," Neville said looking ashamed.

"Its okay, Neville, we still love you," Izzie said standing up straight. She failed to notice the disappointment on Harry's face as she did so.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy…" Percy said making his way up to the portrait.

"Oh boy, the queen has arrived," Izzie whispered. Her friends laugh.

"Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Does that mean, standing out here longer?" Izzie complained.

"Quite you," Percy said, "Five points from Gryffindor."

"What? Why?"

"Don't think I didn't hear that moment earlier," Percy said looking right at Izzie.

"The Fat Lady…she's gone," Ginny said to her brother.

"Probably stuffing her face with apples in that sill life on the second floor again," Ron said.

"No. You don't understand…" Ginny continued.

Hermione looked at where Ginny was pointing at. She grabs Harry's arm to get his attention. The Fat Lady's portrait was slashed in strips hanging from the frame.

Dumbledore arrived on the scene, "Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts, tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

They hear a scream. The crowd of students rushes over to where the scream came from to see the Fat Lady hiding in another portrait.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked her.

She replies sort of in a trance, "Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black."

All the students react after hearing that, "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you…" Pointing to the Gryffindor students, "To the Great Hall."

"Awesome, no sleep tonight," Izzie complained.

XXX

Once everyone got to the Great Hall, Dumbledore decided it'll be safer for the students to sleep there while the tower was being searched.

Sleeping bags were laid out for everyone. Harry, Izzie, Ron and Hermione picked four sleeping bags in one corner moving them to face each other so they could talk secretly.

"He's after me. This is the second attempt," Harry whispered, "He'll try again."

"You don't know that," Hermione said.

"Hermione, the first time he had a knife and mistook me for Ron. I found Ron finding under his bed," Harry said.

"You hid under your bed?" Izzie asked with a laugh.

"It's not funny, you would have done the same thing…And besides, it didn't happen exactly like that…" Ron trailed off thinking about what happened that night a few months ago.

_**Flashback**_

_There was a man standing over Ron's bed as he tried to sleep. Ron's rat was making a lot of noise. Ron woke up and saw the mad standing there with a knife, "AAAHHH!"_

_The dormitory woke up to Ron screaming, "Everyone out!" Harry yelled._

_Harry then chased the man to the window and Harry saw him jump out and land on a landing below and then he was gone._

_Harry went over to check on Ron to find out he was missing. Harry thinking the worse, "Ron, where are you?"_

_Ron poked his head from underneath the bed near Harry's feet, "Is he gone, now?"_

_**End of flashback**_

"Ron, that is exactly how it happened," Harry laughed.

"Thanks best friend for keeping that a secret."

XXX

It was a few hours later when all the students went to sleep. Some teachers walked the Great Hall keeping an eye on everyone. When something caught Harry's attention.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle," Snape said to Dumbledore.

Nodding, "I didn't really expect him to linger."

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…" Snape said hinting at something, "You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor…"

Dumbledore stopped him, "I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus. No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep."

Harry turned his head before he got caught listening in on their conversation. He saw that Izzie was also wake and probably heard the entire conversation between Snape and Dumbledore. He smiles at her and tries to get some sleep.

XXX

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Izzie had sometime during the night laid her head on top of where is shoulder meets his upper chest. He didn't mind really. He didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so peaceful. That's was when he noticed Lupin looking down at the two of them. Lupin did not look peaceful.

Harry shock Izzie awake, "What?" she asked sleepy. She looked up into Harry's eyes and then down at where she was. She blushed and looked back up at him. Harry pointed with his eyes at Lupin. Izzie looked up at Lupin and immediately moved away from Harry.

Lupin finally cleared his throat, "They didn't have the since to split up the girls from the boys."

"What?" Izzie asked, "Nothing happened," she said as she was holding up the sleeping bag like she was trying to hide something.

"Sure," Lupin said as he walked away with a smile on his face.

Izzie looked back over at Harry, "Just be lucky it wasn't Snape who found us like that," Izzie said.

Harry laughed, "Yeah lucky us. How did you find your way over to me?"

She didn't answer him.


	23. Spell Practice

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 23:

Spell Practice

"What exactly do you think you are doing young lady?" Lupin asked.

"I'm here to learn. This is a school, you know," Izzie said.

"That's not what I mean. These are private lessons between Harry and I. Do you guys do everything together now? The way you two were this morning…one might think something was going on," Lupin said.

"Might I say something…?" Harry interrupted.

"No!" Lupin and Izzie said at the same time.

"That was nothing. People move around in their sleep," Izzie said.

"Yes, people do. But the way I found you seemed more that just moving around in ones sleep," Lupin said.

"He asks you one simple question about his parents, and you tell him everything. I've been asking you for years and I get nothing. How is that fair, Remus?" Izzie asked using his first name. He doesn't like it when she uses his first name.

"Elizabeth, there are things that you don't understand. Things that I don't think you are ready to know…If you want to stay, it's up to Harry if you do or not," Lupin said looking to Harry.

"Can I speak now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," the professor said.

"I don't mind if she's here. It might be good for her to learn, since the dementors affect her as well," Harry said.

"Alright, you can stay," Lupin said.

"Dementors? What about them?" Izzie asked.

"Harry asked me if I knew away for him to protect himself from dementors. I do know a way," Lupin said.

"Count me in," she said.

"You're sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level," Lupin said, "This goes for you Izzie."

"You forget who you are talking to. We are kids, we think we can concur anything," Izzie said.

Lupin rolls his eyes.

"If Black can fight the dementors, I need to know how too as well," Harry said.

"Very well, the spell I'm going to teach you guys is called the Patronus Charm. Ever heard of it?" he asks before he continues, "A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard…or witch who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The dementor feeds on it instead of him."

"I would say that's a good thing," Harry and Izzie say at the same time.

That was when the trunk besides Lupin rattles violently. The pair of them look at the trunk. Lupin gets their attention again.

"But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any, this memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful," Lupin said looking at them.

Harry thinks and after a moment nods his head indicating that he has a memory. Lupin looks at Izzie a little worried. Most of her memories are ones she wants to forget but still wakes up screaming, ever since she was little when he finally got to take her home.

"Do you have something?" he asks.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Good. Harry, I want you to go first. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak this incantation, Expecto Patronum," Lupin says as Izzie sits down on the steps in his office.

"Right then. Shall we?"

Harry nods and readies his wand. Lupin opens the trunk and watches Harry for his first shot.

"Concentrate, Harry," Izzie offers.

The dementor comes out of the trunk and moves toward Harry.

"Expecto Patronum…"

The torches on the wall flicker and a cold breeze moves throughout the room. A small light comes out of the end of his wand and that's when Harry collapses.

Izzie rushes over to Harry as Lupin is putting the dementor back into the trunk.

"Harry!" she shakes him, "His not responding," she cries to Lupin.

"He just passed out…Look he's coming to."

Harry woke up in Izzie's arms, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Izzie says.

"Again?"

"Here have some chocolate," Lupin offered.

"That was one nasty dementor," Harry said.

"Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, much worse," Lupin said as Harry was getting up, "Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?" Lupin asked just as Izzie was returning to her seat after making sure Harry was alright.

"The first time I rode a broom."

"That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly," Lupin said thinking that he's not ready.

"There's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's…complicated," Harry said.

"Isn't it always," Izzie said.

"Is it strong?" Lupin asked.

Harry nods, "Then let's try it."

Lupin opens the trunk again. What happened before repeats again, but Harry didn't pass out this time. He jumps for another go, "Expecto Patronum!"

This time a strong beam of white light comes out of his wand. The dementor is defenseless against Harry. Harry pushes it back into the trunk. Lupin closes and locks it.

"Well done," Lupin says giving him more chocolate.

"That was awesome, Harry," Izzie says as Harry takes a seat next to her on one of the steps.

"I think I've had enough for today," he says.

"So you know, Harry, you'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something," Lupin says giving Izzie some chocolate.

"I was thinking of him," Izzie stops what she was doing and looks at Harry, "And mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just…talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real. But it was the best I had."

Izzie puts her hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Oh course its real Harry," she says.

"Izzie, it's your turn," Lupin said getting ready, "The spell is Expecto Patronum."

"I know, I know…Hit me."

The dementor approached her. She put her wand up and spoke the words. Just like Harry white light came out of her wand. Before the dementor could go back into the trunk, Izzie dropped her wand looking very dizzy. Harry came up behind her to catch her before she fell. Lupin put the dementor back in the box.

"Did I get him?" Izzie asked breathless before passing out.

XXX

Izzie woke up in the medical wing with Madam Pomfrey leaning over her, "What the Hell happened?"

"Language Miss Timberlake. Professor Lupin said you were practicing spells when you felt light headed," Pomfrey said.

"Oh, right."

Lupin and Harry walked over on the other side of the bed, "You scared me," Harry said holding her hand.

"I didn't mean too."

"Izzie, I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"Lupin, its fine. Shit happens," Izzie said.

"Miss Timberlake, I'm warning you."

"Do I have to stay the night here? Hospitals give me the wiggins."

"I wouldn't think so. Besides I don't want to hear your bad language all night," Pomfrey said before walking away.

Izzie got up, "So, did I do better than Harry?"

"I wouldn't say so. You passed out," Harry said.

"Well so did you."

"I didn't have to go to medical," he said.

"I'll give you a reason to go to medical," she said.

"Professor, she just threatened me," Harry said jokingly.

"I just need more practice, and then I'll be able to do it without a trip here. If he will ever let me try the spell again," Izzie said referring to Lupin.

"That's how you become the best. What was your happy memory?" Lupin asked.

"The day you took me home for the first time. The day I learned I didn't have to go back to that place," she said knowing that Lupin would know what she was talking about. Changing the subject, "I'm tried. I'm going to go to bed…Harry, can we keep this between us."

"No way."

"I didn't think so."


	24. Warning

Chapter 24:

Warning

It was close to the end of the year. All they had to do was get through these last classes before exams started the following week.

Harry, Ron and Izzie were sitting in Trelawney's class waiting for it to start.

"I'm telling, I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map," Harry whispered to the pair of them.

"That doesn't make any sense, Peter Pettigrew is dead. If Hermione were here she would agree with me. Where is Hermione? Class is about to start and she is never late," Ron said looking around the room for her.

"She's around," Izzie answered. Of course she knew about Hermione's time turner. Hermione couldn't keep it a secret after she had pop right in front of Izzie one day, "Maybe the map was mistaken," she continued looking at Harry, "The map shows ghosts that wonder around the castle, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. It just shows people who are alive. I don't think the map is ever mistaken," he said.

"Where is it?"

"Lupin took it. He told Snape that he would. He looked really interested in it," he answered.

"Well, that's wonderful," Ron said.

"Maybe he knows how the map works," Izzie said.

Harry laughs after thinking of something, "Did I tell you what the map said about Snape?"

"Three times," Izzie and Ron said at the same time.

"Oh."

Trelawney walked in, "Good afternoon class. I'm glad you all are here, unlike that Granger girl."

"You see," Ron whispered.

"Ah, the star crossed lovers are here. Wonderful, wonderful. Maybe the crystal ball will give us some incite on their lives together," Izzie rolled her eyes, "Everyone look into the crystal on your table. Gaze into it and let its truths run over you. Do you see it? Do you see it?"

"This class is stupid," Izzie whispered.

"I agree," Hermione said from her spot next to her.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"She's been here the whole time," Izzie said and winked at Hermione.

"Relax…Let your mind…go…" Trelawney said.

"I think hers has been gone for awhile," Izzie whispered to Harry.

Trelawney walked over to their table, "Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only, then, will you…see. Oh my, what do we have here?" she asked looking into the crystal ball.

"Here we go again," Hermione spoke up, "It's the Grim!" mocking Trelawney.

"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not posses the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cling to," Trelawney says to Hermione.

"Did she just?" Izzie asks.

Hermione gets up from the table and exits the room but not before knocking over a crystal ball.

Everyone in the room was silent until, "In late spring, you said one of our numbers will leave us forever. You knew, Professor! You saw," Lavender Brown practically shouted.

"Oh yeah, well did she see this," Izzie said as she left the room to find Hermione.

"No, I didn't."

XXX

After class was over Harry and Ron found Izzie and Hermione waiting for them.

"Why didn't you come back in?" Ron asked.

"Honestly?" Izzie said, "Harry, where are you going? Class is out."

"I need to ask the professor something," he called.

"Great. I'll come with."

"We don't need to do everything together."

"We don't," she said.

They walked in the classroom and found it empty, "Well, she must have already left. Let's go," she said grabbing his arm.

"Wait. Why did you come in the first place?"

"You can't do anything without me," she said.

That was when Harry was grabbed by his shoulder by Trelawney.

"What the crap?" Izzie shouts.

"Professor?" Harry asks.

Trelawney had an off look in her eye, "He will return tonight…"

"Sorry?" Harry asks.

"Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve, the servant shall break free. And he and his Master shall be reunited. It can't be prevented…." she almost choked and looked better. She looked at the pair, "I knew you guys were meant to be together," she saw the confused looks on their faces, "So sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing," Harry says as he grabs Izzie's hand to leave.

The exited the room and walked for awhile before anyone said anything. There we still holding hands.

"What the Hell was that?" Izzie asked turning to face Harry causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I have no idea. Why does she always have to be so cryptic?"

"I think its part of her charm. Was that a vision she was having?" she asked.

"A vision of what? You always said that she was whacko anyway. I shouldn't take what she says seriously."

"She said, 'he will be reunited with his Master'. Maybe 'Master' is the big bad everyone is afraid of. But how could it be Voldemort? You told he didn't have a body first year," Izzie said getting nervous.

"Calm down. We don't even know if that's what she was even talking about. Let's go to dinner and find the others okay," he said while looking down at their joined hands.

Izzie looked down too and let go.

XXX

The four of them were on their way to Hagrid's. Buckbeak was scheduled to be executed in a short while. They wanted to be there for him.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible," Hermione said as they were about to leave the castle.

"I know what you mean. He is the most beautiful creature and they are going to destroy him just because of a little brat that lied," Izzie said.

"It amazes me that when you get angry, Izzie, that you speak with an English accent," Ron said.

"It just got worse," Harry announced.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were hiding behind a stone wall watching below toward Hagrid's place.

"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf! Oh this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head," Malfoy was saying to his friends, "Ah, Come to see the show?" he said looking up to find there were being joined by Harry, Ron, Izzie and Hermione.

Hermione started to get real upset as she walked toward his group, "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach," she shouts as she pulls out her wand and jabs the tip under Malfoy's nose.

Malfoy was afraid at this point.

"Hermione! No!" Ron shouts.

"Be quite," Izzie says.

Hermione turns away from Malfoy like some sense was knocked into her.

Malfoy looked relieved.

"He's not worth it," Ron continued to say.

Hermione started to walk away but then stopped and punched Malfoy in the nose. Malfoy grabs his nose and cries as he runs off with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

"That felt good," Hermione announced.

Izzie had a huge smile on her face.

"That was brilliant!" Ron and Harry say at the same time.

"That was awesome! Can I have a go?" Izzie said mocked like she was going to run after Malfoy.


	25. Journey to Discovery

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the OC character Izzie.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 25:

Journey to Discovery

"Iz, did you ever figure out where that diary came from?" Hermione asked.

They four of them heading down to Hagrid's hut.

"What diary?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Not that kind of diary, Harry," Hermione said referring to the one from last year.

"I second that, what diary?" Izzie asked confused.

"The one you found on the floor the morning after your birthday," she said.

"No, I just figured that the twins found a way into the girls' dorms and left me a diary…yeah that doesn't make any sense saying it out loud," Izzie said.

"You think," the boys said at the same time.

"Shut up and knock on the damn door!"

Harry knocked the huge door. Hagrid opened the door with a small smile on his face. Then he took one look at Buckbeak tied to a post he became teary eyed again. He ushered them inside the hut.

"Look at him. Loves the smell the trees when the wind blows," Hagrid said looking outside the window at him.

"I say we set him free," Harry suggested.

"They'll just think that Hagrid did it," Izzie said from her seat near the fireplace.

"She's right. And that would only get Dumbledore in trouble. He's going to be here. Says he wants to be with me when it...when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore," Hagrid said.

"If he were a great man, he would find a way to fix this. It's not fair," Hermione said, "We'll stay with you, Hagrid."

"You will not! Think I want you kids to be seeing something like this! No. Finish your tea and off you go. But before you go, Ron I have something for you," Hagrid went looking for something in a large tea cup, "I know you and Hermione have been fighting over this. I found your rat," he handed Ron the tea cup.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said opening the lid.

"Oh joy!" Izzie said sarcastically.

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter.

"You should keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron," Hagrid said.

"I think you owe some an apology," Hermione said getting up from her seat.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know," Ron said.

"I meant me," she said.

"Can you two just get a room already," Izzie said annoyed at them.

"I would agree but you two are far too young for that," Hagrid said and then cleared his throat.

"Awkward," Izzie announced to the silent room.

Suddenly Harry screamed, "Ow!"

He was hit by a rock. He looked out the window and when he didn't find anyone standing outside the window, he looked at Izzie.

"Hey, don't look at me," she said with her hands up.

Harry looked outside again and saw Dumbledore and Fudge starting to approach the hut.

"Hagrid…" Harry warned.

"You lot better me off. Get out the back way," Hagrid quickly showed them the back door.

The four of them had plenty of time to hide and get out of the way before Dumbledore and Fudge entered in the hut.

They were hiding behind a pile of overgrown pumpkins, when something caught Hermione's attention in the woods.

"What?" Harry hissed at her.

"Nothing, I thought I just saw…"

"If you are going to say ghost, there's no surprise there. You can't throw a book without hitting one in the castle," Izzie said glaring at Ron.

"And if I remember correctly, it was your bright idea," Ron said.

"Stop it you two," Harry warned, "We have to leave."

They followed Harry as he led the way back up the path. They stopped on top of the hill there were just at earlier with Malfoy and his idiot friends.

On top of the hill stood Ron, Izzie, Hermione and Harry. They all saw the axe take flight. Hermione and Izzie hugged each other. The pair of them had tears in their eyes. Ron and Harry wrapped themselves around the girls to give them comfort.

"I can't believe this is happening," Izzie whispered.

Ron rubbed her back.

Izzie saw that the rat was very close to her, "Ron, you know I don't like your rat," Izzie said letting go of Hermione.

"Oh sorry," he said.

Just then Scabbers bite one of his fingers.

"He bite me," he said and dropped the rat.

The rat started to run away and Ron chased after him.

"Let him go. He obviously wants to run free," Izzie called after him.

"Ron! No!" Hermione shouted realizing what tree he was approaching, "Harry, you do realize that tree that is."

Harry looked and saw that it was the Whomping Willow tree.

"What is it?" Izzie asked looking at the tree.

"Not good. Ron! Run!" Harry shouted.

Ron snaps his head in their direction. He starts to point is finger at them, "Harry! Run!"

They turn to see a black dog lung in their direction.

Izzie grabs Harry to pull him down to get him out of the way. She landed on the ground with Harry on top of her in an awkward position.

The pair of them rushes to their feet to see Hermione had run toward run when the dog lunged at them. She was trying to help Ron when the dog snapped at them. The dog managed to snap onto Ron's ankle, pulling Ron along to the base of the tree.

To make matters worse, Hermione was holding onto Ron for dear life. She used all her strength to pull Ron away from the dog's grasp.

The black dog managed to drag a screaming Ron by the ankle, in one hand his rat and the other Hermione, down an opening at the base of the tree.

Harry and Izzie watched mortified as their friend disappeared.

"What do you do?" Izzie asked looking to Harry for guidance.

"We have to go!" Harry said grabbed her hand to lead her to the tree.

They tried to go through the same way as their friends but the tree wasn't having any of that.

The branches was wracking the pair ever which way until they managed to get themselves holding onto branches as they flew threw the air.

Izzie got tossed in the opening first landing hard on her back.

Harry followed a few seconds later.

He landed one his stomach beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as soon as he got his breath back.

There was no answer.

Harry looked at her and noticed that she was knocked out from the landing.

He got onto his knees beside her.

"Izzie!" Harry whispered as he tried to shake her awake.

He got no response.

He checked to see if she was breathing.

She was breathing but not responding to him.

He tried shaking her again, "Izzie please! Wake up! I need you…I can't do this without you," he whispered the last part to her.

That was when Harry heard a groan.

He looked down to see Izzie opened her eyes and tried to get up.

"Lay still," Harry ordered, "I don't know how bad you are."

"My head," she said as she reached back to her head.

She pulled back her hand to reveal a bloodied hand.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"You're okay," he tried to reassure her, "Are you okay to walk?"

"I think so."

"We have to get to Ron and Hermione. There's something about this that doesn't make sense," he said.

"Was it the over large Grim that gave it away?" she asked sarcastically.

"Glad to see your personality is sill intact."

"Of course. Help me up," she said.

The pair of them wondered down the dark tunnel until they came across a door.

They looked at each other before opening the door.

They walked into what looked like a run down building.

"What is this place?" Izzie whispered.

"I think we are in the Shrieking Shack," he answered.

"How is that possible?"

"Must be connected somehow," he said.

That was when they heard an awful, strange noise that stopped them in their tracks.

"What was that?" Izzie asked mortified.


	26. Revelations

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 26:

Revelations

"_What was that?"_

"I don't know, but it came from up stairs," Harry said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Harry, we can't just go into a situation without a plan," she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"It's Ron and Hermione…we don't need a plan," he said as he gripped onto her hand tighter, "Together, okay?"

She nodded her head and let him lead the way.

They went up the stairs as quite as they could. They had their wands ready for anything.

Harry pushed open the first door at the top of the stairs.

It opened to revealed Ron sitting on a mattress and Hermione trying to wrap up his wounded leg where the Sirius dog bit him.

"You guys okay?" Harry whispered as he entered the room leaving Izzie to stand near the door.

"Where is it?" Izzie asked.

"It's not a dog," Hermione said.

"What?" Izzie and Harry asked at the same time.

"It's not the Grim either," she continued.

"Okay, what is it?" Izzie asked moving more into the room.

"Izzie! Harry! Behind you!" Ron shouted as he pointed.

They spun around.

Izzie came face to face with the one they call Sirius Black.

He reached out for Izzie.

He had a look in his eye.

A look of recognition toward her.

Izzie panicked and tripped over her own feet in trying to get away from Sirius Black.

She fell on her back.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered.

She looked at him confused.

He moved closer to her, "My darling girl."

"That's far enough Black!" Harry warned with his wand in the air.

Izzie scrambled to her feet to stand behind Harry.

"He's the dog. It's a trap," Ron said.

"He's an Animagus," Hermione put in.

Sirius studies the group of kids. His focus lands on Harry this time.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione said standing in front of Harry protectively.

"You got that right," Izzie said taking her stand in front of Harry as well.

She felt her pockets looking for her wand. She couldn't find it.

"No, only one will die tonight," Sirius said holding Izzie's wand.

"Crap," she whispered seeing her wand in his grasp.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry shouted as he lugged himself at Sirius.

They landed on the floor.

"Harry! No!" Hermione shouted.

Harry managed to knock Izzie's wand out of his hand. Now he pointed his own at the man.

Izzie stepped foreword to take her wand back, "What's your plan now, genius?"

"Going to kill me, Harry?"

"Yes," he said.

"And what about you, Elizabeth?" Sirius asked getting her attention.

"What about me?" she asked but didn't get her answer.

The door crashes open and in comes Lupin with his wand raised.

He de-wands Harry.

"Dude nice entrance," Izzie complimented him.

"Izzie now is not a good time," Hermione said.

"Get up Harry. I can take it from here," Lupin said.

Harry gets up and stands next to Izzie.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within," Lupin said.

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius said.

Then the embraced each other like old friends.

Izzie looked really confused, "You know each other?"

"Know each other," Sirius laughed, "We're best friends."

"Really? Lupin? He's here to kill Harry," Izzie said.

Her friends just watched on. They didn't know what was going on either.

"Don't be so sure, Elizabeth," Sirius said.

"Stop it!" she shouted, "Stop saying my name like you know me."

"I do know you, sweetheart," Sirius said sincerely.

She looked at Sirius like he was mad.

She looked at Lupin, "Remus?" she questioned.

Lupin looked at her for a long moment, "It's true. He knows you."

"What!" she laughed, "How can he know me? I never met the man."

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked.

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other. It looked like they were having a silent conversation between the two of them.

"I didn't what you finding out this way…but you deserve to know the truth about your parents," Lupin said walking toward her.

"My parents?" she looked toward Sirius, "What could he possible have anything thing do with my…" she stopped.

She breathed in with realization.

Hermione gasped and cover her mouth.

"What the bloody Hell is going on?" Ron asked from his spot as he was clearing forgotten.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Elizabeth…" Sirius started.

"Shut up!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I'm your father."

"I don't believe you," she said.

Harry was shell shocked at the revelation.

"It's true. I didn't know how to tell you," Lupin said.

"And you," she pointed at him, "I trusted you with everything…And you couldn't tell me this one simple thing."

"You can't blame him for everything," Sirius said to Lupin's defense.

"You! I'm not talking to you right now," Izzie shouted at him, "You knew all this time. When you took me in as your own. I looked to you as a father…and now I see a man that I don't even know anymore."

"I'm sorry. No one could find out that you're the daughter of Sirius Black. If people knew, things would be more complicated for you," Lupin said.

"More complicated," she said and walked to the bed to sit down beside Ron.

"Remus and I have been friends for a long time," Sirius said, "Things always get complicated.

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione shouted, "I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend."

"Newsflash, that was so five minutes ago," Izzie said from her spot.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione said, "But I guess you already knew that," she said to Izzie.

Izzie looked away.

She'd been lying to her friends all year, cover for Lupin.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione replied.

"But that was months ago. And you didn't say anything," Izzie said standing up again.

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione," Lupin said.

"Enough talk! He dies. Now! If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone," Sirius said to Lupin.

"No one is killing anyone," Izzie warned stepping foreword.

"Wait, Sirius…" Lupin started.

"I did my waiting!" Sirius shouted as Izzie jumped at the sound of his booming voice, "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius saw this and spoke softer, "Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week."

Lupin looks at Sirius and nods his head, "All right then. As you wish," then gives his wand to Sirius.

"What are you doing?" Izzie shouted as she stands in front of Harry to protect him.

Sirius steps toward the pair.

"No!" Harry shouts as he raises and steps around Izzie.

Lupin disarms Harry.

"Lupin I don't understand, why are you helping him?" Izzie shouts.

"You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!" Harry shouts to Sirius.

"It's a lie! I never would have betrayed James and Lily!"

"Harry! You've got to listen…" Lupin said.

"Did he listen? When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming?" Harry said.

"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!" Sirius said then looked at Izzie, "I should have been there to protect your mother…They had no change."

"Izzie's mother was there that night my parents were killed," Harry said looking back at Izzie.

"You weren't the only baby that survived that night," Lupin said sadly.

"I was there?" Izzie whispered.

"I was the one that found you guys in Harry's crib. You were so small, Elizabeth. Harry must have shielded you from Voldemort," Sirius said.

"Paige, your mother, took you and went into hiding with James and Lily," Lupin said.

"She had a very hard pregnancy. When I was gone one night, Deatheaters attacked our home. I got there in time but Paige was afraid she couldn't protect you always," Sirius said.

Izzie stepped foreword, "So you weren't responsible for Harry's…our parents' death."

"No, I was set up," he said.

"Someone else betrayed them. Someone in this room right now; someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead," Lupin said.

"He's as good as dead once I'm through with him," Sirius said.

"What're you talking about? There's nobody here," Harry said not quite believing the man.

"Oh yes there is," Sirius says and looks toward Ron on the bed," Come out, come out, Peter Come out, come out and play."

Hermione steps in front of Ron.

"You're mad," Ron says petting is rat.

"That rat," Harry whispered.

Izzie hears him, "Ron's rat?"

Lupin, Sirius, Harry and Izzie raise their wands toward the rat in Ron's arms.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouts as he steps into the room.

The wands fly from their hands. Snape was smiling smugly. He then eyes Sirius.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you," he said.

"Severus…" Lupin says.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof," Snape continues.

"Brilliant! And, as usual…dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to," Sirius says as he approaches Snape.

Snape puts his wand to Black's neck, "Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Lupin warns.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now," Sirius says.

Izzie cracks a smile.

"Quiet, Sirius!"

"Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal," Snape said.

"Piss off," Sirius replied.

"Witty as ever I see," he looks at Izzie, "I see you finally met your old man. You are definitely his daughter," looking back at Sirius, "Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors? Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best," he gestures to the door, "After you."

Harry sees his wand and grabs for it, "Expelliarmus!" he shouts and Snape soars into the air and hits the wall with a thud knocking himself out.

"You attacked a teacher, Harry," Hermione shouts.

"That was awesome," Izzie exclaims.

Sirius looked amused at his daughter.

Harry looks a bit shocked himself, and then turns to Sirius, "You said Peter before. Peter who?"

The conversation continues like nothing happened.

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend," Lupin said.

"No, Pettigrew is dead. He killed him," pointing at Sirius.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map," Lupin said.

"The Map was lying then," Harry explains.

"The Map never lies," Sirius exclaims.

"Told you," Izzie said as she slaps Harry's arm.

"Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there," he continues as he points at Ron.

Ron goes white with fear, "M-me? He's mental."

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat," Sirius exclaims.

"Stabbers? Stabbers have been in my family for…"

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius asked.

"I knew I didn't like that rat," Izzie said.

"So what?" Ron asked.

Harry paled, "All they could find of Pettigrew was his…"

"Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat," Sirius said bitterly.

"Show me," Harry said.

Sirius walks over to Ron to take the rat from him but Hermione stood in his way.

"Please girl, move," Sirius warned her.

"Hermione please, if the rat is just a rat then no harm done," Izzie said.

Hermione stepped aside, she too wanted to know.

Sirius takes the rat from Ron.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ron cried out.

Sirius and Lupin exchange a glance.

"Together," the older men said in unison.

They did a spell and the rat turned into a short balding man.

"S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends," the man squeaked.

The room was silent.

Suddenly, the man made a run for the door, but Sirius merely shoves him back.

Peter's eyes fall on Harry, "Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends," he said.

"Was that before or after you betrayed them?" Izzie asked sarcastically.

Peter's beady little eyes move to Izzie, "It can't be. You must be Paige's daughter," he reached out a hand for her, "You look beautiful just like your mother."

"Shut up!" Sirius grabs Peter, "You betrayed us. You're the reason why my Paige is dead."

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! I was scared," Peter squeaked.

"We would have protected you," Lupin said.

"You choose the side you thought was going to win," Hermione accused.

"I…I."

"You were wrong," Harry said glaring at him.

"Where's your Master now?" Izzie asked.

"Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done?" Peter asked.

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you," Sirius said.

"We would," Lupin said.

"No... please... you can't..." he eyed Ron, "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat," Peter pleaded.

Ron drew back in disgust.

Peter turned to Hermione, "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them."

As one, Lupin and Black raise their wands, point them directly into Peter's face. He shrieked back trembling.

"No," Harry said.

Everyone looked at Harry.

"Harry, this man," Lupin started.

"I know what he is. But we'll takehim to the castle."

"Harry?"

"Bless you, boy! Bless you…" Peter said.

He was on his knees trying to thank him.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you," Harry said with an evil look in his eye.

XXX

The group exited the whomping willow. Hermione and Izzie were helping Ron since he couldn't walk. They exited first. Then Lupin followed with a floating passed out Snape behind him. Peter followed next with Sirius and Harry with wands on him.

Night had fallen.

Hermione was tending to Ron when Sirius walked over to Izzie.

She couldn't look him in the eye.

"You were there in the hallway, the night Malfoy attacked me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she looked up at him.

"You were in bad shape. I didn't think seeing someone transform from a dog to a man and then hearing that there are your father; was the best time," he said.

"I've been seeing a black dog all year. That was you the whole time?"

"Yes. I knew Harry was in trouble this year and finding out you was here…I couldn't stay away," he said.

"You know…that's kind of creepy. In a stalkerish sort of way," she said.

"I know, sorry about that," he said as they shared a laugh.

"Can I give you a hug?" Sirius asked.

She looked up at him, into his eyes.

She nodded.

XXX

"Izzie!" Hermione said in alarm.

"What?" she looked at her.

"The moon."

Izzie looked up at the full moon.

"Crap!"

"Harry," Hermione called.

Harry and Sirius came running back over to the group. They went off together to talk.

"Remus, old friend... Did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked as he approached Lupin.

Lupin doesn't answer.

"We have to leave now," Izzie warned her friends.

Peter used this time to get away since everyone was distracted.

"Run. All of you. Now!" Sirius shouts.

Izzie and Hermione pick up Ron, "Harry come on," Izzie shouts.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!"

"We have to go!" Izzie tries again but Harry doesn't listen.

"Professor?" Hermione asks.

The werewolf growls at them.

"It's not him," Izzie warned.

The werewolf starts to approach them.

"Out of the way!" Snape orders and then see the werewolf.

Snape puts himself between the werewolf and the four students.

A black dog leaps onto the werewolf and the pair starts to fight.

"Sirius!" Harry and Izzie shouts.

The fighting animals move away from the humans.

The dog yelps in pain, and the werewolf flings it into the tall grass. As it charges after, Harry pushes past Snape, dashes into the night. Izzie tried to follow, but Snape held her back.

Harry disappeared into the night.

XXX

Snape made sure Izzie, Ron, and Hermione went to the hospital wing.

Not long after, a passed out Harry was brought in.

They also heard that Sirius was captured.

"Harry," Hermione said trying to get him to wake up.

"I saw my dad," he said.

"What?" Izzie asked from her hospital wing bed.

"He sent the Dementors away... I saw him. Across the lake," he continued.

Hermione exchanged a private glance with Izzie and Ron and turned back.

"Listen, Harry. They've capturedSirius. Any minute the Dementorsare going to perform the Kiss," Hermione explained.

"The Kiss?"

"It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and... suck out his soul," she explained.

"You mean they're going to kill Sirius?" he asked.

"No. It's worse. Much worse. You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shell. An empty shell…" Izzie said with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore entered the wind.

"Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" Hermione cried running over to him.

"It's true, sir. Sirius isinnocent," Harry said standing beside Hermione.

"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron exclaimed from his bed.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"My rat, sir. Only he's not really a rat. You see, he used to be my brother

Percy's…" Ron said.

Izzie interrupted, "Explains why Percy is so gay."

Ignoring Izzie comment, "The point is... we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us," Hermione exclaimed.

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen," he looked out the window, "Ah... a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem."

The midnight bell started to chime.

Dumbledore continued, "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the top most cell of the Dark Tower," he looked at Hermione, "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight."

Dumbledore started to leave the wing.

He turned back around, "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck."

"Cryptic as ever," Izzie commented. She was still lying in her bed.

"What in bloody hell was all that about?" Ron asked.

But Hermione doesn't reply, instead she looped the pendant's long chain around Harry's neck as well as her own. She then looked over at Izzie and Ron whose beds were side by side.

"Sorry guys, but you have to sit this one out," she announced.

Izzie gave her a questioning look.

Hermione turned the pendant.

"No, wait. I want to come," Izzie said.

Harry and Hermione disappeared from the spot. Then the pair came walking through the doors into the wing.

"Too late," Izzie whispered.

"How'd you two get over there? We were just talking to you…over here," Ron looked really confused.

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea."

Izzie laughed.

"Hermione, you better tell him before his brain takes on anymore damage," Izzie said, "Is he safe?" she asked looking at Harry.

He nodded and walked over to Izzie and sat at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I have a message for you," he said.

"What is it?"

"Sirius said that he loves you very much and that he's sorry he couldn't be there for you growing up. He'll make it up to you," Harry repeated the message.

She nodded and whipped away some tears, "Anything else?" she asked looking away.

Harry grabbed her chin to have her look at him, "He'll be back for us."

She smiled.


	27. The Morning After

Chapter 27:

The Morning After

Madam Pomfrey insisted the Izzie and Ron stay in the hospital wing for the night for observations. Harry and Hermione were going the okay to leave.

Izzie didn't mind she knew Lupin would be brought in the morning if he didn't find his way. She knew the resent transformation was hard on him because he's use to Snape making him the wolf's bane potion.

She wanted to make sure he was okay.

She waited as long as she could before she felled asleep.

XXX

She awoke to the morning sunshine. She got out of bed to look for Lupin. She found him a few beds away. He was still asleep.

She waited in the chair for him to wake up.

It wasn't long until he did.

"Lupin, you're awake," she said leaning in closer to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Little worse for ware. What happened?"

"You don't remember transforming," she placed her wrapped hand on him arm.

"No, I…" he looked at her hand and saw the bandage, "Did I hurt?" he asked while grabbing her hand to examine it, "Did I bite you?"

"What? No, the damage was done by the whooping willow tree. This according to Snape has been there since before I was born."

Lupin looked relieved.

"While you were transforming, Peter got away. Before you say anything, it's not your fault. They captured Sirius, but Harry and Hermione went back in time to save him. He's free now. He told Harry he'll be back," Izzie explained.

"Is that what you want?"

She looked at him, "I don't know. I grew up thinking my parents were dead but it turns out only half of them are. I'm so confused," she admitted.

"Are you confused because of me?"

"Yes, you are my dad. I know you don't like me calling you that…I guess it's because you knew he was alive all this time…makes sense now," she laughed. She grabbed his hand, "You are my dad, and apart of me wants to get to know my father."

"No one is going to make you choose. You can get to know him. He's honestly not that bad…once you get to know him. Do you still have that locket?"

"Duh!"

"It belonged to your mother. Sirius gave it to her a long time ago. I found it that night amongst the rumble. I knew she would want you to have it."

"You know it would never open," she said holding it in her hands.

"You don't remember how to open it?"

"No."

Lupin showed her how to open the locket with a small charm.

She looked at the photos inside and recognized a younger Sirius. The other photo was of a young woman.

"You knew my mother?" she asked.

Lupin nodded his head.

"Can you tell me about her?"

XXX

Izzie was walking down the hallway back to the dorm. She needed a shower and a change of clothes.

"Izzie," someone called.

She looked behind her and found Cedric running down the hallway toward her.

"Are you alright? I just heard what happened," he said.

"Yeah, a bit banged up."

He looked her over, "Is it true what their saying?" he asked as he joined her walking down the hall.

"Is what true?"

"That your biological father is Sirius Black," he said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Boy, word does travel fast around here…Yes, it's true," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because he's innocent," she declared and continued walking.

"How do you know?" he called.

"I just know these things."

He jogged to catch up again, "Do you want to get some lunch?"

She smiled, "Sure. I've got to change first."

"I'll wait here."

XXX

They had just finished lunch in the court yard.

A group of Gryffindor came running out of the castle. Harry was carrying a broom.

"I'll talk to you later okay. See you this summer?" she asked.

"Definitely," Cedric said.

She walked over to the group and stood next to Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"Harry got a new broom in the mail," she said as she held up the feather.

Izzie smiled and took the feather from her.

"You also got something," Hermione said handing over a letter.

Izzie opened the letter and read.

'_My dearly daughter,_

_Don't be jealous that I got Harry a broom. I knew the owls couldn't transport a flying unicorn. What do you kids call it now a day? LOL._

_I'm sorry I was taken away from you and I couldn't watch you grow up. I'm sure Remus did a fine job._

_I'm going to try real hard to clear my name, so I can watch you grow up the rest of the way._

_I'm proud of you sweetheart._

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

She got done reading the letter and had tears in her eyes. Hermione hugged her.

They both watched as Harry took off on his new broom.

**A/N: End of year three. I hope you all have enjoyed. I've had a blast writing this story so far. Don't worry. There is going to be more. Up next - Year Four.**


	28. World Cup

Chapter 28

World Cup

Year: 2003

Dear Diary,

Its close to the end of summer, I have a little over a week left before I start my fourth year at Hogwarts. I almost don't want to go back. I think most teenagers feel this way about going back to school after having a long sweet summer. Frankly, I didn't want this particular summer to end. One major reason for that goes by the name Cedric. We spent more time together that I care to admit too. Especially Lupin…since he did find the two of us in bed together that one time. But we were totally had clothes on! Lupin didn't believe me when I said that we felled asleep. Which we did, don't let him tell you anything different. Cedric is great…as a friend. I'm starting to think that maybe Lupin was right, there is too big of an age difference. And shouting at Lupin about shacking up with someone who is more my age…really got me grounded. When I wasn't grounded, for the most part I spent it at Hermione's house. I saw Ron once or twice. I haven't seen Harry at all. I'm almost excited to see him. I do write him a lot. Mostly because I get secret letters from…Snuffles. Even writing it in my diary is too weird. I feel like I have to tell Harry everything that Snuffles writes to me. We are in the same boat.

I'm meeting Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Quidditch World Cup. I failed to mention to Lupin that I would be staying at Cedric's house not Hermione's until then. Oops!

XXX

Don't you hate it when you are trying to sleep and some idiot opens up the blinds and lets in all the sunshine.

"It's too early!" Izzie cried rolling over.

"I told you last night to get to bed early," Cedric said sitting on the bed beside her.

He poked her.

"Just leave me here."

"I can't do that. It would be too boring without you," he said.

"I don't care. Sleeping now."

He poked her again.

"Poke me again, and I'll bite off your finger," she threatened facing him now.

"I don't think you would do that. What else are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll scream," she warned.

"No you won't."

She looked at him and took a big breath. She was about to let it out when he clasped a hand over her mouth, causing her to laugh and struggle.

He leaned down to her, making her think that he was going to kiss him.

But instead he whispered, "Rise and shine, beautiful," and got up quickly.

"Dip shit!"

XXX

"Does your dad have to walk so freaking fast?" Izzie complained.

"I don't know, do you have to walk so freaking slow?" Amos asked.

She stopped, "Did your dad must mock me?"

"I think he did," Cedric said.

"That's never happened to me before."

"Well, there is always a first for everything," Amos said.

"And good hearing for just an old guy," she continued walking, "You would think he was a vampire," she joked.

They walked some more.

"Do you hear that? I hear complaining. We must be close. I can't wait to see Hermione, Ron and Harry," Izzie said excited.

"I can't tell the difference, since I've been hearing complaining for the past couple of days," Amos said jokingly.

"Funny."

"Arthur!" Amos called, "It's about time."

"Sorry Amos, some of us bad a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur asked.

Izzie noticed Ginny and Hermione giving him the once over and giving each other a girly smile.

"Yes sir," Cedric said.

"Izzie," Harry said.

She smiled at them, "Hey guys," she gave them each a hug, leaving Harry for last, "I really missed you."

"Merlin's bread," almost pushing Izzie out of the way, "You must be Harry Potter," Amos said.

"The one and only," Izzie said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Harry said shaking his hand.

They all continued to walk up the hill to get to the top.

"Just over there," Arthur said.

"Shall we? We don't want to be late," Amos said pushing the kids faster, "That mean you too," he said to Izzie.

They finally made it to the top of the hill. There they found a boot lying there on the ground.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That isn't a just any old manky boot mate," Fred said.

"It's a portkey," George said.

"Oh crap," Izzie rolled her eyes, "I don't like these things."

Everyone circled around the boot and put one hand on it.

"Time to go. Ready?" Amos asked.

"No," Izzie said.

From beside her, "Don't worry I got you," Cedric said as he put his free hand around her waist.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You're about to find out," Izzie said sarcastically.

"After 3," Amos announced, "One…Two…"

Izzie notices Harry hasn't put his hand on the boot yet.

"Harry! You have to touch it," Izzie said.

"That's what he said," Fred and George said at the same time.

"Enough you two," Arthur said.

"Three," Amos called.

There was a flash of white light and everyone was flying through the air. There were a fair share of cheers and panicked gasps.

"Let go kids!" Arthur said.

"What?" Hermione asked panicked.

"Let! Go!" he said again

Izzie looked at Cedric frightened. He grabbed her with his free hand and they both let go together. He put his arm under her knees to carry her bridal style on the way down.

Harry, Hermione and the other Weasley children crashed to the ground with a thump. While Arthur, Amos, and Cedric with Izzie in his arms landed down more gracefully.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses," Arthur said.

Cedric put Izzie down.

"Oh Harry," Izzie said seeing Harry landed on his side.

Cedric helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," Harry said.

The group walked across the field and the first thing they all saw was the massive crowd of people gathering and cheering. There were dozens and dozens of tents set up all around the field.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur announced after seeing all their faces.

"Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match," Amos said to Arthur.

"I think I'm going to hang with them for a bit," Izzie said to Cedric.

"Ok, see you at the match," he said.

Amos and Cedric separate from them.

Arthur turns to a small tent, "Home sweet home," he said.

They all enter the small tent, but inside it had the contents of a large tent. There was plenty of space for everyone to have space. It almost looked like a large mansion from the inside.

"Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack," Arthur said.

"Won't you stay with us," Ginny asked, "You have been spending all your time with Cedric. Don't forget you are supposed to be with Hermione."

"I know," Izzie said.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry," Arthur said.

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron," the twins said.

"Feet off the table," Arthur announced to the twins.

"Feet off the table," the twins mocked and did as he said.

Izzie turned to Harry, "This is so cool."

Harry smiled at her, "I love magic."

XXX

The Weasleys, Diggorys, Hermione, Harry and Izzie were heading up the stair in the stadium to get to their seats.

"Blimey Dad, how far up ARE we?" Ron asked.

Just then Lucius and Draco Malfoy appeared below them.

"Well put it this way, if it rains...you'll be the first to know," Lucius said.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," Draco said trying to make them jealous.

"How much money did that cost?" Izzie asked rolling her eyes.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can," Lucius said.

"I think that was a threat," Izzie said.

"Oh and Ms. Timberlake, have you seen your father lately? And I wasn't talking about the dirty werewolf," Mr. Malfoy said.

He then turned and walked away before she could respond.

"It's the Irish!" Fred announced once they were able to find their seats.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George cheered.

The whole crowd was on their feet cheering.

"KRUM!" the crowd cheer.

"Who are you cheering for?" Cedric asked Izzie.

"I don't know…the team with the hottest players," she said.

Viktor Krum flew around the whole stadium to wave at the cheering fans.

Izzie smiled, "And his team would be the one I'm cheering for."

They game was over.

Izzie decided to stay longer with the Weasleys."

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist," Ron announced as he was bouncing around the tent.

Hermione and Izzie share a confused look.

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny said.

The twins were singing at this point, "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do! When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

There were some loud noises coming from outside the tent.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said.

Arthur looked serious, "Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now," he said.

Arthur rushes everyone outside, "Get back to the portkey everyone, and stick together. Fred, George…Ginny is your responsibility."

Everyone takes off with a partner. The twins took Ginny. Ron and Hermione. Harry and Izzie.

Harry and Izzie were following behind Ron when Izzie lost track of Harry, "Harry!" she looked around panicked, "We have to go! Harry!" she couldn't find him.

Ron grabs her by the arm, "We have to get to the portkey," he said.

Izzie protests, "But I can't find him."

Hermione joins them now, "He can find his way. It's too dangerous to look for him. We can come back when it's safe."

Later the three of them did go back to look for him.

They found Harry lying on the ground.

"Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you," Ron said.

Izzie helped him up.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

He pointed to the sky and they all saw the shadow face in the clouds.

Then someone started to fire on them.

"Stop! That's my son," Arthur said running to the group of kids, "You guys alright?"

"Which of you conjured this?" an older man referred to the face in the sky.

"You can't possibly…" Arthur sounded enraged.

"Don't lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" the older man accused.

"Crime?" Harry asked.

"Was it you?" he asked Izzie,

"Me?"

"I know who your father is," he continued.

"Barty, they're just kids," Arthur said.

"What crime?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, it's his mark," Hermione said referring to the shadow in the sky.

"Those people tonight, in the masks…they're his too aren't they? His followers?" Harry asked.

"Follow me," Barty said.

"There was a man before. There," Harry said pointing.

"All of you, this way," Barty said.

"Harry, who?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face," he said and Arthur looked at him confused.

"I believe you," Izzie said taking his hand.

"Isn't this just a fantastic way to start a new school year?" Izzie asked sarcastically as she and Harry followed the others.


	29. Train Ride

Chapter 29

Train Ride

"I can't believe that you lied to me," Lupin said to Izzie as she was packing to go to Hogwarts.

"Should you be more worried about the fact that Deatheaters attacked the World Cup and that I was there when it happened?" she asked.

"I've already covered that. We have moved on to the fact that you lied to me about staying with Hermione," he said.

"I'm a teenager, teenagers lie," she said as her defense.

"Yes they do, especially when they are shacking up with a boy."

She turned to him, "We were not shacking up," she shrieked, "His parents were down the hall for god's sake."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked.

"Treat it anyway you'd like. We didn't do anything. I had my room and he has his," she said.

"I forbid you to see that boy," Lupin warned.

She laughed, "Well, that's kind of hard, considering we both attend the same boarding school," he gave a death glare, "Sorry."

He sighed, "If you had been more honest about where you wanted to stay, I would have let you, if you asked," he said.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"No, but I want you to be honest with me. This is very dangerous times to be keeping secrets."

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said.

He took her into his arms, "I know," he said.

"I'm going to be late for the train," she said letting go.

XXX

Lupin dropped Izzie off at the train station and drove a couple of blocks before stopping again. He got out of the car to open up the back door to let in an old black dog. He got back into the car and drove off.

"Oh good, you brought me a blanket this time," Sirius said crouching down in the back seat.

"I didn't want to repeat what happened last time," Lupin said.

"How is Izzie?"

"She's a handful and high spirited," Lupin said.

"Well, she is my daughter," he said.

"I told her today that keeping secrets is dangerous, but I'm keeping this big one from her," Lupin said.

"I know it's hard but we still have to clear my name before we can be a family again with Harry, too."

"Dumbledore is trying to set up something for you, so you don't have to run around being a dog forever," Lupin said.

"That would be wonderful, the streets are murder."

XXX

"How much trouble are you in?" Hermione asked Izzie once they were seated on the train to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry.

"He yelled a lot and I'm forbidden to see Cedric," Izzie said.

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure that will hold up."

"Did your dad say anything about the raid?" Harry asked Ron.

"He told us not to ask. It's secret Ministry business," Ron said.

"Isn't everything?" Izzie asked.

"Anything from the trolley?" the trolley lady asked opening up the door.

Izzie looked up to see Cedric beside the trolley, "I'll take that," she said getting up to leave the compartment.

"Well, that didn't last long," Hermione said, "Its like forbidden fruit."

A few minutes later, Izzie came back into their compartment.

"He wanted to ask if everything was alright since the last time I saw him at the World Cup," she said.

"Did you tell him about not seeing him?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. It didn't come up," she said.

"This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security?" Izzie heard Harry ask.

"When my dad did talk about it, he said there was loads of security. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses," Ron said.

Hermione and Izzie noticed Harry rubbing his head, "It's hurting isn't it, your scar?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream," Hermione said.

"Dream?" Izzie asked.

"I think I had a Voldemort dream and Wormtail was in it," Harry explained.

"There's a name I didn't want to hear again, because of him Sirius still is a wanted man," Izzie said.

"One day he will be able to prove that he was innocent," Harry said.

"I hope so," Izzie said.

Cedric came back to their compartment later when the train was getting closer to Hogwarts.

"Hey guys. Izzie, can I have a word with you?" he asked.

Izzie smiled at Hermione, "You sure can," she followed him out, "What's up?"

"I know this is my last year at Hogwarts…"

"Don't remind me," she said.

"I want this year to be special. I know there is a three year difference between us, but will you be my…girlfriend?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girl," he said.

"I'd like that."

XXX

"That's what you said?" Ginny asked as they were getting of the train. Izzie was talking to Ginny and Hermione.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with that," Izzie said.

"But I thought you said that you saw Cedric more of a friend than anything else," Hermione said.

Izzie looked around, "Can you keep it down? I can change my mind," she said.

"Does it have something to do with someone else?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. Cedric will be done with school in a year. He's going to get a job and when is he going to have time to see me?" Izzie said.

"So you're saying that it's just for this year?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I'm barely old enough to think for myself. I don't know what's going to happen. I've liked Cedric for years before," she looked in Harry's direction, "It doesn't matter," she said turning her attention back to them, "I'm with Cedric now."

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

Izzie turned to see flying horses, carrying a carriage, fly toward Hogwarts.

"Clear the runway," Hagrid yelled.

The girls walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," Harry said.

"You think?" Izzie asked.

Just then they all witnessed a large ship emerge from under the water and approach Hogwarts as well.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"That's new too," Izzie said.


	30. Goblet of Fire

Chapter 30

Goblet of Fire

The group had settled down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, but they were too busy talking about the new guests at Hogwarts.

"Do you think they are new professors?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, she would go straight there," Ron said.

Hermione glared, "Ignore him," Izzie said, "They have to be someone important to make an entrance like that."

"Whatever it is, something big is going down at Hogwarts this year," Harry said.

After awhile, the sorting was finally over.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore announced.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

"What is it?" Izzie asked.

"It's a tournament between three schools. One is chosen from each school but only one victor," Hermione said.

"Did you read that from one of your books?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore continued, "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of well dressed girls in blue dresses came dancing down the middle aisle to the front of the Great Hall.

"Ron, you know that you're drooling, right?" Izzie asked.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore continued to announce.

The same way the girls entered, the older boys from Durmstrang walked up the middle aisle to the front.

"Ron, seriously, you need a bucket," Izzie said.

"Is that…Viktor Krum?!" Ron asked excitedly.

After they ate dinner, "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks," Dumbledore announced.

"Does he always talk this much?" Izzie whispered to Hermione.

"He always has something to say each year, but not this much," Hermione said.

"It's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron said.

"Alastor Moody, the aura?" Hermione asked.

"Azkaban is full of wizards thanks to him," Ron said.

"He must be very popular," Izzie said.

Dumbledore embraces him like an old friend before he continues speaking, "Ministry has concluded that for your own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard tournament. This decision is final," he said.

All the students seemed much unset about the news.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. He then cast a spell over a grey stone box which revealed a large blue flame goblet.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write your name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. There will be no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard tournament has begun," Dumbledore said as he finished his speech for the night.

"I think that is bull," Fred said.

"Changing the age qualifications," George said.

"Just before we turn seventeen," Fred said.

"I think they only did that because they know we will give quite the show," George said.

"Izzie?" Hermione asked getting her attention, "You look so worried."

"Cedric is seventeen, and if I know him, we will not let this opportunity pass," Izzie said.

"I think it will be an honor to play, and awesome if you win," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, very honoring especially if you die. Where the hell is the honor in that?" Izzie asked him.

Izzie tried to talk to Cedric that night but she couldn't find him in the crowds as everyone tried to get to their houses common room. She didn't see him for a couple of days. That worried her even more, because by now he probably has already decided to put his name in the goblet of fire. She hoped if she put her two cents in that she would be able to convince him not to do it. When she finally got to talk to him, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Cedric, I've been trying to talk to you for days," Izzie said to him as she caught up to him in the hallway.

"I figured as much," he said.

"Were you avoiding me?" she asked.

"No, it's just been a couple of crazy days," he said.

"I don't want you to do it. It's stupid," she said.

"No, it's not. It's a chance for glory," he said.

"I think you have enough and besides I'm sure there is a safer way of getting it. I've had time to read some books on the tournament. People do die. I guess they fail to mention that up front. It might scare off the potential victim," she said sarcastically.

"You will calm down," he said as he gave her a hug.

"There's nothing that I can say right now that's going to change your mind?" she asked.

"No," he said, "What are the chances of my name being called? Relax, okay?"

"I'll try," she said, "Maybe when this whole thing is said and done."

XXX

When Izzie and her friends weren't in class, they would be where other students like to hang out this year, in the room with the goblet of fire. She watched as brave students put their names into the goblet. Izzie was sitting next to Hermione talking about their first Dark Arts class with Mad-Eye.

"I can't believe he was doing that to Neville," Hermione complained, "Mad-Eye could easily see that it was bothering him."

"Maybe he was giving us a lesson for the real world. It's not always going to be books and friendly spells," Izzie said, "I agree with you. I think it was horrible too."

The girls watched as Cedric came into the room, "Is he going to do it?" Hermione asked Izzie.

"Yeah, we talked about it a few times. It's just for the rush. What are the chances of his name being picked? If we were old enough, I would put my name in just to say that I did," Izzie said.

Ron and Harry joined them as everyone in the room watched as Cedric put his name into the goblet. The whole room applauded. She couldn't help but smile at him as he came to sit with her friends.

"Glad that's over with," Cedric said.

"Yeah, because everyone was just twisting your arm to put it in the goblet," she said.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen," Ron said.

"Yeah well rather you than me," Harry said.

Izzie looked confused, "Ron, aren't your brothers only sixteen?" she asked pointed at the twins.

"Of course they would try something," Ron said as the twins walked up to them, cheering.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it," George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred said.

"Its not going to work," Hermione called.

"You tell them, Hermione," Izzie laughed.

The twins came up to sit behind her, "Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself," she said.

"And?" Fred asked.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion," Hermione explained.

"That's not going to stop them," Izzie said.

George smiled at Izzie.

"Is she always like this?" Cedric asked.

"Yep, always has to get the last word in," Hermione looked at her, "But that's why I love her."

"That's why it's so brilliant that it's going to work," George said, "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?" his twin asked.

The twins jumped inside the age line, untouched, and cheered. They were able to put their names into the goblet. Everyone in the room cheered. The flames rose up and flung the twins across the room, hitting the floor hard, "Oh my God," Izzie said as the twins now had grey hair and beards.

"Fred, you said!" George shouted as he tackled his brother to the ground.

The twins rolled around on the floor fighting, as Viktor Krum stepped forward and put his name into the goblet. He turned away from the goblet but not before he glances over at Hermione. Izzie saw the smile that appeared on her friends face, "He was totally looking at you," Izzie said.

"No, he wasn't," Hermione said as she tried to go back to reading her book.

"Krum just looked at me," Ron said clueless.

"Yeah, you were totally what he was looking at," Izzie said as Cedric laughed, "Do you only come here hoping to get a glimpse of him?"

"No," Ron said embarrassed.

XXX

Thursday night had finally arrived at Hogwarts, the three champions will be chosen.

"Sit down please," Dumbledore said to everyone that had gathered in the Goblet Room, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions' selection!" He stepped toward the goblet and the blue flames turn red as the first name came shooting out of it, "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced.

Krum got up and walked toward the front of the room, "Ron should be ecstatic," Izzie whispered to Harry. He laughed.

Dumbledore continued with calling out the next name, "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour," she walked up to join Krum, "The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory," he announced the last name.

As Cedric got up excitedly, the crowd was cheering for him. Izzie felt shocked at hearing his name but she got up to applaud for him, "Oh God," she whispered to herself as she sat back down thinking the ceremony was over.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history," Dumbledore was saying in his closing speech.

Like everyone else in the room, Izzie didn't hear the last of the speech because she was too focused on the goblet as the flames glowed red for the fourth time. It caught Dumbledore's attention. He took the last name that the goblet threw out and read its, "Harry Potter," he whispered at first surprised, "Harry Potter," he said louder as the whole room heard him this time.

Izzie just looked at Harry, who was sitting beside her. To say the least the pair of them were shocked at these turn of events.

"Go on Harry," Hermione said on the other side of Izzie, "Harry for goodness sake," she helped him stand up.

Harry walked up to the front with the other champions slowly. Everyone was watching him, "He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet," someone shouted.

Izzie watched as Harry left the Goblet Room with the other champions.

"Izzie, come on. Let's go back to the common room," Hermione said.

Izzie just sat there, "That just happened."

As Izzie waited in the common room for Harry to get back, she got an owl from Cedric. It read:

_Izzie,_

_I know that you are upset that my name was called. It came as a shock to me too. I can't help but to be happy. I wish you could be too. You might me in a tough place right now. Who are you going to cheer for, me or him?_

_Love,_

_Cedric_

Cedric or Harry?

Izzie wrote back quickly. She wrote:

_Cedric, _

_No, of course I'm happy for you. After what happened tonight, I think I'm more surprised than anything. As for who I'm cheering for, I can cheer for both._

_Izzie_

She hooked the note to the owl and sent him on his way.

Harry walked into the common room. There were a lot of negative cat calls.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well, lets see, you're only fourteen and your name was chosen as the fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament for seventeen and up champions," she said.

"Oh, that. I don't know how my name got in there. I couldn't have done it," he said.

"Yeah, because of the age line. We saw what happened with George and Fred. That only leaves someone must have put your name into the goblet and bewitched it to have a fourth champion," Izzie said in a corner in the common room away from the other students.

"I was just thinking about that," he said.

She laughed, "Something big is going to happen this year. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."


	31. First Challenge

Chapter 31

First Challenge

Izzie was right in the middle of Muggle Studies, when Professor McGonagall came to get her from class, "I'm I in trouble?" she asked the professor.

"No dear," McGonagall said, "If you were I would have lead with that."

"Of course, so what's up?" Izzie asked.

"What's up is that Rita Skeeter has summoned you along with the others," McGonagall said as she led Izzie to the Great Hall. Once there she saw the four champions and some weird looking floating quill.

"Thank you, Professor," Skeeter said, "Now that you all are here, I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet…"

Izzie interrupted, "That's all fascinating but why am I here? I'm not one of the champions," she said in between Harry and Cedric.

"All questions can be saved until the end. Now where was I?" Skeeter asked herself.

"No, you can answer my question now or I'm just going to go back to class," Izzie said.

"If you must know, you are here so I can interview the girl who is dating two out of the four champions. The Tri-wizard love triangle," Skeeter said.

"What?" Cedric and Harry asked at the same time.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" Izzie asked.

"So, you're not denying it?" Skeeter asked as the floating quill began to write on the notepad.

"I'm not dating anyone, let alone two guys. If I was wouldn't I be the first to know," Izzie said looking at Cedric, "Well, I am dating Cedric but not both of them."

"How does Harry feel about that?" Skeeter asked Harry.

"Listen, lady, get your facts straight," Izzie said irritated.

Skeeter leaned toward Izzie, "It's okay to love them both," she said as the quill started to write on its own again.

XXX

"That was the most unbelievable thing I have ever witnessed," Izzie said to Harry on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, "The only good thing that came out of it was that we got out of class early for the rest of the day."

"Agreed," Harry said looking at the fireplace, "Izzie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I got a letter about the family dog," he said, gaining her full attention, "Late Saturday night, we are to be here in the common room until we hear from Sirius."

"He's going to contact us from here? How is he going to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know, it was what he put in the letter," Harry said.

"He can't just show up and risk the chance of being seen from someone. You can't keep secrets in this place," she said.

"I'm sure he has a plan. Don't you want to see him, if that were possible?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, looking down in her lap, "I want to see him…And then hit him over the head and say 'What are you going? This isn't helping the cause'."

They laughed.

XXX

Harry went down into the common room Saturday night, "Sirius?" he called out looking for him.

The common room was empty at this point besides Izzie on the couch, "I already looked for him. He's nowhere to be seen," she said.

Harry sits next to her on the couch in front of the fireplace. He picks up the newspaper from the chair next to the couch. He reads aloud, "The champions are selected, Harry Potter aged twelve, suspect entrant in the tri-wizard tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his..."

"She thinks you're twelve?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah," he said, "See what she says about you," handing the newspaper to her.

Izzie reads aloud, "Even with her self confidence, she still has a lot on her hands with two lovers chosen as champions…" she crumples the newspaper, "What the…" she throws the newspaper into the fire and a face appears in the flames. Izzie shrieks and grabs Harry's arm.

"Calm down, it's only your father," Sirius' voice can be heard from the flames.

Embarrassed, "Harry, did you have to scream like a girl?" she punched his arm.

Harry ignores her, "Sirius?! How…" Harry started to ask.

Sirius interrupts, "I don't have much time so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire?" he asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Alright, I had to ask," Sirius said, looking at his daughter, "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi," she said, looking down at her lap, "How are things? You know, being on the run and everything."

"It's like riding the waves in candy land," Sirius said, "You doing alright in school?"

She gave him a look, "You wanted me here to ask if I'm doing okay in school," she said.

"I didn't want to lead with asking the real question," Sirius said.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"What is up with you having two lovers?" her father asked.

"Oh my God," she said, covering her face, "It's not true."

"She only has one," Harry put in.

"Harry!" she shouted.

"With that attitude, I'm guessing it's not you," Sirius said to Harry. Both teenagers were quite, "Harry, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort?"

"Dream?" Izzie asked.

"Who was the third man in the room?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"You didn't hear a name?" Sirius asked.

"No, Voldemort gave him something important to do. He wanted me. He told the man to get me," Harry said, "But it was only a dream, right?"

"Yes, it was just a dream," Sirius said.

Izzie looked at Sirius questioningly, "You aren't telling him something," she said.

"Look Harry, with everything that has happened up to this moment hasn't been just a coincidence. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. There are people at Hogwarts that you guys shouldn't trust," Sirius said.

"Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who put your name in the goblet but whoever did it is not friend to you. People die in this tournament," Sirius said.

Harry looked scared, "Did you really have to say that?" Izzie asked.

"I'm not ready for this Sirius," Harry said.

"You don't have a choice," Sirius said.

"You always have a choice," Izzie put in.

"Someone's coming," Harry said, looking behind him at the stairs.

"Keep your friends close," Sirius said. He vanished from the flames.

Ron entered the common room, "Who are you guys talking to?" he asked.

"We weren't talking to anyone. It's just us," Harry said.

"I heard voices," Ron said.

"There's your problem," Izzie said.

XXX

"Snape had this look on his face," Izzie said to Cedric, "He was so mad at Ron for spilling the potion all over his shoes," they were eating lunch outside the day before the first challenge.

"What did he do?" Cedric asked.

"Took like one hundred points from Gryffindor and glared at Ron the rest of class. It was scary and funny at the same time," she said.

Harry came up to the pair of them, "Sorry to interrupt. Can I have a word?" he asked Cedric.

"What ever you have to say, you can say in front of her," Cedric said with an arm around Izzie.

Harry sighed and said, "Dragons."

"Dragons are cool," Izzie said confused.

"That's the first task," Harry whispered, "They've got one for each of us."

"Oh God," Izzie said.

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked, "And Fleur and Krum, do they...?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"But how do you know?" Izzie asked.

"I got insider information," Harry said, "And I'm sharing. I think it's only fair."

"Right. Hey listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them," Cedric apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said before walking away.

"Dragons," Izzie repeated, "This is real," she looked worried.

"Hey," Cedric said, hugging her, "Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, until someone gets fried," Izzie said.

XXX

"Hermione," Ron called, "Where are you going? The stands are this way."

"I'm going to see Harry. You've been avoiding him for days. He needs to know someone is cheering for him," Hermione said.

"I'm cheering for him," Izzie defended.

"I know you think that you can cheer for both but in reality you can't. You cheer for Cedric and I can cheer for Harry," Hermione said.

"I hate it when you're right," Izzie complained, "I'm going to see Cedric. We can sneak in together."

"Psst! Harry? Is that you?" Hermione whispered.

"Do you see Cedric?" Izzie asked.

"I think he is over there," Hermione responded.

Harry let them in, "Yeah, I'm here."

Izzie spotted Cedric, "Good luck, Harry," she said and kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to Cedric.

"Did I see you give a kiss to the competition?" Cedric asked.

"It was for luck," she said.

"He's going to need it," Cedric joked, "Where's mine?"

"I think I left it in your room last night," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you kept me up all night…talking my ear off," Cedric said.

"I do that when I get nervous," she said.

"I know," he said, leaning down to press his forehead to hers.

"At least I woke up with my clothes still on," she said.

"Too bad. That would have been a great confidence booster," he joked.

Izzie punched him playfully and hugged him, "Seriously, be careful," she kissed him.

"I will," he said.

There was a commotion involving Skeeter, Harry and Hermione that got their attention, "Young love! If everything goes wrong today you might make the front page," Skeeter said to Harry and Hermione.

Krum came up from his side of the tent, "You have no business here," he said to Skeeter, "This tent is for champions and friends."

"No matter," Skeeter said, "We got what we wanted from the lovely couples," looking at Cedric and Izzie too.

"She must have taken out picture," Cedric whispered to Izzie.

"I don't care right now," Izzie said.

Skeeter leaves the tent and Dumbledore enters, "Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate," he said looking around at all the champions. Izzie tried to hide behind Cedric shamefully, like she had done something wrong, "What are you two girls doing here?" Dumbledore asked referring to Izzie and Hermione.

"I got lost," Izzie said walking over to Hermione.

"Sorry, we'll just go," Hermione said grabbing Izzie's hand.

Izzie and Hermione find Ron in the stands and sits with him. There was a cannon shot in the distance. The first champion walked out of the tent. It was Cedric. Hermione held on to Izzie's hand the whole time Cedric was in the arena with the Swedish short-snout dragon. After what seemed like hours, Cedric finally got a hold of the egg the dragon was protecting. He passed the first task. They waited through Fleur and Krum until it was Harry's turn to face his dragon. His luck of course, got him the worst one out of all of the dragons.

Just like with Cedric, Izzie also sat nervously waiting for Harry to finish and survive the first task. After a long struggle, Harry captured the golden egg with the next clue to the second task.

At the end of it, she felt torn. Does she go to her boyfriend first to congratulate him? Or to Harry, one of her best friends?

She ended up going to Cedric first. After a long make out session in a dark corner in the many hallways of the school, she checked to see if he was okay. He had a nasty fall and his arm was in a sling, "Oh God!" she said.

"It's not so bad," Cedric insisted, "If getting hurt is going to get me one of those hot make out sessions, I'll do it more often."

"Don't you dare," she glared at him.

"Potter got his egg too?" Cedric asked, holding up his.

"Yeah, what do you think is in it?" she asked.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow," he said, "Right now, I need to sleep for like a week. Care to join me?"

"You need your rest. Maybe tomorrow," she said.

"What's the point of having my room to myself seventh year, if I can't spend that time with my sexy, hot girlfriend?" he asked.

"It's just not your year," she said and kissed him, "Bye."

XXX

Izzie walked into a very quite Gryffindor common room, which was very unusual considering all the excitement. She spotted the Weasley twins, "What's going on?" she asked walking up to them.

"Our brother and Harry are talking about their break-up," Fred replied.

"I think they just made up," George said.

Izzie walked over to her friends, "So, you two talking again?" Izzie asked them.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Bests again," Ron said.

"Cedric alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just a banged up arm," Izzie replied, "So, did you find out what's in the egg?" Everyone looked at her, "What?"

"Show her," Ron smiled.

"More like let her listen," Harry said as he opened the egg.

Izzie, along with everyone still in the common room, covered their ears. Harry closed the egg, "What the hell was that?" Izzie asked.

"My prize for surviving the first task," Harry said.

"What a crappy prize," Izzie said, causing everyone to laugh.


	32. Yule Ball

Chapter 32

Yule Ball

"My friends are staring," Izzie said in the Great Hall one morning to Cedric.

He leaned down to kiss her again, "Why would they do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably because I'm dating the enemy," she said.

"Maybe because I'm such a great kisser and they're jealous of you," he said.

"Doubt it," she said, breaking away, "You're not the greatest kisser," she ran off before he could retaliate, "What's going on?" she asked sitting down with her friends.

"You tell us," Hermione said, looking over at Cedric.

"I don't kiss and tell. You can't live through me; you have to get your own action. Speaking of, have you talked to Viktor?" Izzie asked Hermione.

"No…not today," she said, embarrassed.

"The day is still early," Izzie said. She turned to find Harry and saw him staring at a girl at the Ravenclaw table, "Who's that girl Harry is looking at?"

Hermione looked, "That's Cho Chang," she answered.

"And?" Izzie asked for more information.

"Harry has a crush on her," Hermione said, "I thought you knew but then again if you hung out with us more often, you might have known that."

Harry and Ron finally joined them for breakfast, "Mum sent me a dress!" Ron said, holding open the box.

"Well it does match your eyes," Harry said.

Izzie laughed, "Is there a bonnet?" she asked.

Ron ignored them, "Ginny, these must be for you," he said, trying to give them to her.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly," Ginny said, turning her head away from them.

"Guess you're stuck with them, Ron," Izzie said, causing Hermione to laugh.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you! They're dress robes," Hermione exclaimed.

"Dress robes for what?" he asked.

"To dress up, duh," Izzie said before laughing.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Ron said.

"Hogwarts students," Dumbledore announced, "I'd like to inform that Years 4 through 7 will be, starting today, meeting with their Head of House after classes for one hour. Further details will be given during your first meeting. Thank you," he said before sitting down.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Izzie share a look, "Could it possible have anything to do with your dress robes, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not," Ron said, putting them back in the box, "They're an embarrassment."

XXX

McGonagall started the meeting, "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost...a dance," she said.

"A dance?" Izzie asked, "I like dances," she whispered to Hermione.

"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons," McGonagall continued.

"We could probably do that," Izzie whispered, "Especially with those two," she said about the twins.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion, prepared to prance." McGonagall said.

"I love the descriptive visuals," Izzie commented.

"Mr. Weasley, will you join me?" McGonagall asked, extending a hand out to him. Once there, "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"My waist," McGonagall repeated.

Hermione and Izzie shared a look and stared to laugh, "OMG!" Izzie exclaimed, "I only wish he wore is dress robes."

Ron reached for her waist and someone wolf whistled, causing him to stop.

Hermione and Izzie lost it again.

"Girls, don't make me ask you two to come up to demonstrate," McGonagall threatened.

Hermione and Izzie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now bend your arm. Mr. Filch, the music…" McGonagall said.

"I'm never going to forgot this," Izzie whispered, "What is Snape doing with his students?" she asked with a look on her face.

"Everyone come together," McGonagall said, "Miss Ganger, you can have Ron for a partner."

Izzie looked around the room for a partner. Harry came up to her and extended a hand to her. She accepted.

After a while, "Harry, you're a horrible dancer," she commented.

"Sorry, dancing really isn't necessary for getting in and out of trouble," Harry said, "You're pretty good, considering your partner is me."

"Thanks," she said, "Do you have someone in mind for a date?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he said.

"That's great," she said.

"And you have Cedric," he said.

"Yeah, I do," she said.

George and Fred cut in, "Can we cut in?" they asked at the same time.

Izzie looked at Harry and he nodded, "Sure," she said before facing Fred.

Fred took her hand and waist, "Shall we?" he asked George.

George stood behind her, "We shall," he agreed before the three of them stared dancing around the room.

"What are you three doing?" McGonagall asked, "That's not how you do a proper dance…And that's not where you're hands go, either."

XXX

"So were your dance lessons as embarrassing as mine?" Cedric asked Izzie the next day.

"I could imagine. I'm not aloud to dance with the Weasley twins anymore," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, McGonagall didn't say," she said.

"Would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know, I've had my eye on a set of twins," she said, walking away from him.

Cedric caught up with her, "And you say you don't know why you're not aloud to dance with them."

Izzie laughed, "Yes, I'll go with you," she said before kissing and hugging him, "I have to get going," she said, seeing Hermione over his shoulder, "I have class."

Izzie walked over to Hermione and they started to walk to potions, "Cedric asked me to the Yule Ball and I said yes. Now only thing we have to do is to get you a date," Izzie said.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could speak with Hermione for a moment," Viktor Krum said, stopping them in the hallway.

"Go right on ahead," Izzie said, pushing her friend to him.

They walked off and after a moment, Hermione went back to Izzie, "He asked me to go with him to the Ball," Hermione said.

"And?" Izzie asked.

"I said yes." she said.

"Well, that was easy, my work is complete." Izzie said.

"Now all we have to worry about is getting a dress." Hermione said.

"Not just any dress," Izzie said, "The right dress."

"There aren't many choices in Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Izzie said.

Later that day, Izzie was late getting into the common room after classes were over, "Sorry, I had to talk to Dumbledore." Izzie said before sitting down on the couch next to Hermione.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I had to get permission from him, if it's okay that Lupin takes us dress shopping this Saturday in London," Izzie said, "And he agreed."

"What does Lupin have to say about that?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't asked him yet. I was going to floo him and ask," Izzie said.

"It might help to ask him first," Hermione said.

"Doing that right now," Izzie said before grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace, "Remus Lupin."

After a few seconds, Lupin's head pop up in the green flames, "Izzie, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Izzie asked.

"It was either that or you want something." he said.

"He knows you so well." Hermione commented.

"Is Hermione there as well?" Lupin asked.

"Hello professor." Hermione called.

"Hello Hermione, I'm not your professor anymore." he said.

"Old habits," Izzie said, "I did want to ask you if you could take Hermione and I dress shopping for the Yule Ball this Saturday in London."

Lupin laughed, "I just received an owl from Dumbledore about that. He seems to think that I already knew when you cleared it with him," he said.

"So I skipped a step, will you still take us? It's really important. We both have dates." Izzie said.

"Alright, I'll pick you girls up in Dumbledore's office Saturday morning by apporation." he said.

"Thank you." Hermione and Izzie cheered at the same time.

"Next time, please clear it with me first," he said, "I'll see you then."

Lupin closed the floo communication.

"This is so exciting. We are going to find the best dresses and blow everyone out of the water." Izzie said, before watching Harry enter the common room.

Hermione saw Izzie looking, "He's going with Cho Chang. He asked her to go with him." Hermione said.

Izzie put on a smile, "Good for him. He won't be dateless." she said.

XXX

"Ah yes, Miss Ganger and Miss Timberlake, please come in. Remus should be here shortly," Dumbledore said before Lupin apporated into the office, "And here he is, Remus so good to see you."

"Thank you. So good to see you." Lupin said.

"You are going to have your hands full with Izzie, Hermione shouldn't be a problem." Dumbledore said.

"Hey." Izzie said.

"Have fun shopping. It's something I wouldn't want to do with two teenage girls." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, I think. You guys ready?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," they said at the same time before walking over on each side of Lupin.

"Hold on," Lupin directed.

The three of them apporated to Izzie's house, "What are we doing here?" Izzie asked, "This doesn't look like London, unless they remodeled."

"That's my girl with sarcasm rolling off her in waves." Sirius said in the door way.

Izzie turned at the sound of his voice, she stared at him. She couldn't believe he was actually there, "Dad?" she choked out.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me." Sirius said, with this arms open for a hug.

She ran to him and jumped in his arms, "This isn't a dream?" she cried.

"No, I'm here and I missed you." Sirius said, holding his daughter.

"I missed you too," she whispered, "How are you here?" she asked.

"This is one of my hideouts. Remus said he had you for a day and I had to see you." Sirius said.

"But this is too dangerous. This is like one of the first places the ministry would look," she complained, letting go of him, "You shouldn't be here."

"I had to see you. Remus didn't think it was wise either, but I don't care about that," he leaned down before her, "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You are looking more and more like your mother everyday. I'm sorry that you never got to know her. You two are so much alike."

"Will you stop before I start crying again?" she asked, looking away from him and at Hermione, "Did you know about this?" she asked Hermione.

"No, how would I know?" she replied.

"Izzie," Lupin said, stepping forward, "You don't have much time with him. Hermione, let's leave them alone for a few moments."

"Come, let's sit down," Sirius suggested, leading her to the couch in the room, "How have you been since last?"

"Very…confused." she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Its kind of hard to explain." she said.

"Is it because of a boy?" he asked.

"Isn't it always?" she asked, "You didn't come here to ask about my love life."

"Now that you have brought it up, how is that boy?" he asked.

"Cedric is great. He's not the one making me confused," she said.

"Is there another?" Sirius asked, almost knowingly.

"No, of course not," she said, "Are you asking so you can be convicted for a crime you actually did this time?"

"Funny girl." he said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I could be better…but nothing you need to worry about." he said.

"I always worry about you and then I start to hate you somewhat for not being there my whole life," she said.

"That's something I couldn't control," he said.

"You could have run back then," she suggested, "You could have been on the run and I could have gone with you."

Sirius cleared his throat, "Being on the run is no place for a child to grow up…The only mistake we made was putting all of our faith into the wrong person so many years ago." he said.

"His day will come," she said, darkly.

Sirius grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again." he warned.

"But it's true." she said, shaking him off.

"I don't want you to worry about that," he said before Lupin and Hermione walked back in, "You're going to have to go. I don't know when the next time is that I'll be able to see you."

"I just got here," she interrupted.

"I know, I want you to stay too," he said, "I want you to tell Harry to be careful and that I'm cheering for him to win…even if it is over the boy my daughter is dating," he hugged and kissed her cheek, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." she said before she watched him apporate.

Hermione walked over to Izzie on the couch and sat down, "You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted him to stay longer." she said.

"Come on girls, I'm sure we have a long day ahead and you are going to make it miserable for me." Lupin said.

"You know it." Izzie said.

XXX

"Izzie, will you hurry up? Cedric is coming to pick you up in twenty minutes," Hermione called through the dorm bathroom door.

"Hold on, perfection doesn't just happen with me. It takes time," Izzie called back.

"Whatever, just hurry up. I need help with my hair. I'm so nervous about tonight. The only other time I've worn a dress was when I went to church with my parents." Hermione said.

"Before the church kicked you out for your wicked ways." Izzie said.

"Funny," Hermione said, "You now have eighteen minutes."

Izzie opened the door, "Alright, I'm out. How do I look?" Izzie asked.

Hermione covered her mouth, "You look beautiful. Blue is definitely your color."

Izzie looked Hermione up and down, "You look gorgeous yourself," Izzie said, pulling out her wand, "Turn around, I'll fix your hair."

"I'm so nervous," Hermione said.

"Why?" Izzie asked, doing Hermione's hair, "Viktor is going to love you. You have nothing to worry about."

"You think so?" Hermione asked, looking at Izzie through the mirror.

"I know so…and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass," Izzie said, causing both of them to laugh.

"Cedric's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you tonight." Hermione said.

"All done. Everything is perfect. All we have to do now is wait for our men to pick us up." Izzie said.

Sometime later, Izzie and Hermione met with Viktor and Cedric outside of Gryffindor tower, "You ladies ready to party?" Cedric asked, taking Izzie's arm.

"Hermione doesn't party. I'll have to do the partying for the both of us," Izzie teased, "You boys look dashing."

"Thank you." Viktor said.

"You look wonderful," Cedric said to Izzie, "You too Hermione."

Hermione almost blushed, "Thank you." she said.

Once down where the champions and the dates were to meet, "Take your place," McGonagall ordered, "The ball is about to begin. You all have to make your entrances."

Izzie walked over to Harry and Cho, "I like your dress, Cho," Izzie said.

"Thank you," Cho said, "Blue is your color."

Izzie looked at Harry, "You look handsome." she said.

"Thank…Thank you," he said, unable to stop staring at her, "We'll see you in there."

"Sure," Izzie said before walking back to Cedric.

Cedric and Izzie followed Viktor and Hermione to the dance hall. Harry and Cho were the last couple to enter. After introductions, the couples went to the dance floor and waited for the music to start. Izzie looked over and saw the twins mimicking a couple slow dancing. This caused Izzie to smile. The music started and all eight of them started to dance.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked.

Izzie smiled at him, "The twins got nothing on you." she said.

"I'll take that as a good thing." Cedric said.

After a while, the Yule Ball turned into a regular dance with rock music and students acting crazy. Izzie danced with her friends; including a slow dance with Harry, in which she found out, he was a horrible dancer. She danced most of the night until she couldn't dance anymore. Cedric had to carry her up to Gryffindor tower.

"This is your stop." Cedric said while lowering Izzie to the ground.

"Thank you kind sir, I think I would have died half way on the stairs if it weren't for you." Izzie said.

"That's what I'm here for," he said, "That was some dancing you did with me."

"You liked my sexy dance?" she asked.

"Liked it? I loved it, maybe a bit too much," he admitted, pushing her gently up against a wall. He kissed her passionately.

"Do you two mind?" they heard a female ask.

They broke up the kiss to look around and found that it was the fat lady Cedric had pushed her up against, "Sorry," the couple said at the same time and moved away from the portrait.

"I would say get a room, but I don't want to encourage you two," the fat lady said, "He can't come in but do you want in or not?"

Izzie looked at Cedric, "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep." he said, kissing her one more time before turning to leave.

"He's a great catch," the fat lady said.

"Don't I know it?" Izzie agreed.

Izzie walked up to her dorm room, "Hermione, are you in?" she asked, opening the door. She saw Hermione already in bed, "Tonight was a blast and…What's wrong?" she asked, after seeing her friend in tears.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

"Do I have to go kick the crap out of him?" Izzie asked, before turning around to leave again.

"No, please don't, he just said something that upset me," Hermione admitted.

"He had no right to ruin a perfect night you had. He's just jealous you brought one of the cutest guys to the ball and not him…I'm too tired to kick his ass tonight. It'll wait until morning," Izzie said, sitting down on Hermione's bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Hermione said, sitting up, "I want to talk about tonight," she said with a big smile on her face, "Before Ron ruined everything."

"Okay. In our case, let's start with talking about how prince charming came to pick up Cinderella," Izzie said.


	33. Second Challenge

Chapter 33

Second Challenge

"Why did Harry tell you to meet him all the way out here?" Izzie asked Hermione as they were crossing the bridge outside of Hogwarts.

"It's getting colder so few students use it. And he asked me to meet him, you're just following me," Hermione said.

"Come on," Izzie said, "I'm bored. Cedric told me he wanted to be left alone to figure out the next challenge."

"I think that's what Harry wants to talk about," Hermione said.

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked once they found him.

"I've come to spy," Izzie said, "I won't say a word. I haven't told you anything about Cedric's game plan, have I?"

"Alright," Harry said before looking at Hermione, "I need help."

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now," Hermione said.

"What have you been doing?" Izzie asked, "Sorry, I won't say anything."

"Really? I had no idea. I suppose Cedric's already figured it out. And Viktor," Harry said.

Izzie turned to Hermione, "I see why I wasn't invited," she said, "I don't know, Harry. He doesn't talk about it with me because he doesn't want me to get in the middle of it."

"I wouldn't know either; we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being…" Hermione said.

Izzie started to smile, "More of a physical being?" she asked.

"Wrong choice of words," Harry said, smiling too. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Hermione said.

"I can't help it if you're the one rolling around in the gutter," Izzie said.

Hermione blushed, "I can't believe you're my best friend. I just mean he's not particularly... Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually," she said.

"Maybe if you'll stop teasing him," Izzie said.

"Izzie please!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry…continue," Izzie said, laughing.

"You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way, they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time," Hermione said.

"She might be right," Izzie said, "She always is."

Cedric came up behind Izzie and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear, "Hey Potter," he said to Harry.

"Cedric," Harry said.

"How are you?" Cedric asked.

Harry looked away from the couple, "Spectacular," he said.

Cedric let go of Izzie to stand next to her, "Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons," he said.

"Forget about it, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," Harry said.

"Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Cedric asked and Harry nodded, "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water," he said.

"You're giving him bathing tips," Izzie said, "Wow, Harry, he must like you."

Harry and Hermione left them on the bridge, "I'm guessing you've figured it out," Izzie said.

"I got the clue and I'm still figuring that out," he said, "I needed a break with my girl."

"Is she meeting you here?" Izzie asked, looking around, "The bridge is nice for that kind of thing."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cedric said before kissing her.

XXX

The night before the second challenge, Izzie and Hermione were heading down to lunch when a house elf told them that Professor Dumbledore requested to see them in his office.

They were walking to Dumbledore's office, "What did you do this time?" Hermione asked Izzie.

"At this point, I don't know. I wasn't aware that I had done something wrong," Izzie said, "Maybe it's good news…Maybe Johnny Depp has come to visit the castle and Dumbledore has asked use to show him around. I can show him my bed," she joked.

"Izzie!" Hermione shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry, we can tag team him," Izzie said seriously.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know you. The things that come out of your mouth," Hermione complained.

The stairs to Dumbledore's office were already visible and the door was open. Izzie and Hermione walked in to already see Cho Chang and some other girl there waiting for them, "Ah yes, so good for you two to join us," Dumbledore said, "We are going to need your help with the next challenge."

Small little creatures popped out of the darkness, "What's going on Professor?" Hermione asked.

"They are going to take you to the lake to go underwater for the challenge. The champions will have one hour to find and rescue you," Dumbledore said.

"Rescue us, sir?" Cho asked.

"I don't like the sound of this," Izzie said as the creatures were closing in, "And you're just going to allow it?"

"You will not be hurt," Dumbledore said.

"And after the hour is up?" Hermione asked.

"You won't drown," Dumbledore clarified, "You will be released."

"Comforting," Izzie said.

The creature blew dust in their faces and all four girls passed out.

XXX

"Have you seen Hermione and Izzie?" Ron asked Harry the morning of the challenge.

"Not, yet since class yesterday," Harry said.

"They said to meet them here," Ron said, looking around the common room.

"Maybe they forgot and are already down at breakfast," Harry guessed.

"Probably, let's get going. I'm starving," Ron said.

The two friends still couldn't find Hermione and Izzie. After breakfast, Harry went to meet with the other champions. Waiting for each of them was swim suits or trunks.

"Harry, have you seen Izzie this morning?" Cedric asked him.

"No, not since yesterday," Harry said, "I haven't seen Hermione either."

"I have not seen Hermione either," Viktor said, "We were going to study in the library last night and she never came."

"That's weird," Cedric said, "Have you seen Cho?"

"I haven't really looked," Harry admitted.

"What was the clue?" Cedric asked.

"Something of value would be taken or something like that," Harry said.

"I wonder if this is it," Viktor stated.

"Welcome to the second task," they all heard Dumbledore announce outside, "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

"That's our answer," Cedric said, walking outside.

At the sound of the cannon, everyone jumped in besides Harry who was having a hard time with gill potion Neville gave him. Harry dove in and looked around under the water. He wasn't sure where Cho would be or if she would be with the others. He just hoped that Cedric was able to find Izzie in time.

After a while swimming through the sea weed and fish, Harry was able to find where the mermaid creatures were hiding their loved ones. It seemed that he was the first one there since Izzie, Hermione, Cho and the little girl were still there, untouched. He swam to them and reached for Cho, when out of no where a shark appeared and snatched Hermione. Seconds later realizing that it was Viktor. Harry looked back at the group, with Hermione out of the way; he was able to see Izzie. He reached out a hand for her when a creature stopped him, "She's my friend too," Harry said.

"Only one," the creature said.

Cedric appeared swimming over to Izzie. He untied her and started to bring her to the surface.

With Izzie safe, Harry was able to continue with his task.

Once Cedric and Izzie hit the surface, the spell on her was lifted. She gasped for air and started to panic, "Its okay. I have you," Cedric said, holding her from behind.

After calming down, "I didn't sign up for that," she complained.

"Come on," Cedric said, leading her to the decks.

Once at the decks, Viktor reached a hand down to Izzie. She grabbed his hand and with the help from Cedric, they were able to get her out of the water. Hermione draped a towel over her. Izzie got up to hug Hermione, "Let's not do that again," Izzie said.

"I agree," Hermione said.

Izzie turned and watched Cedric get pulled up. Someone handed him a towel. No one else came up from the water for a few minutes, "Where is he?" Izzie asked, "There are only a few minutes left."

Cedric wrapped his arms around her, "He'll make it," he said.

Just then Cho and the little girl appear on the surface. They are helped onto the decks and given a towel to dry off, "Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry came flying out of the water and landed on the deck, "Get him a towel!" someone shouted.

Harry looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for. The champions, along with their loved ones, gathered around Harry. Fleur hugged Harry, "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" She gives Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, handing him another towel, "Personally I think you behaved admirably," she said.

"Careful," Izzie said, "You don't want that going to his head," she said before hugging him.

"I finished last," Harry complained.

"That doesn't matter," Izzie said, "Everyone is safe."

"She's right," Hermione said, "And it was next to last."

"Careful, you don't want that going to her head," Harry said with a smile.

Later that day and after everyone took a shower; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Izzie sat around in the common, late into the night, since the next day was Sunday.

Harry and Izzie shared the couch, with Hermione in a chair and Ron on the floor.

"I can't believe I missed all of that," Ron complained.

"Ron, it wasn't fun," Hermione said.

"I could sleep for like a week. I'm so tried," Izzie yawned, "That dust must be some powerful stuff because I'm still feeling the affect of it."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"Are you still cold?" Harry asked Izzie after seeing her shiver.

"Yeah, that water was freezing," Izzie said.

Harry put more wood in the fire. They continued talking for a while. Harry mentioned that he went to talk to Dumbledore after the challenge and saw the pensive with his thoughts. He explained what he saw in the memories.

"Are you saying that the man you keep on dreaming about is Barty Crouch's son?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"And that's a big deal, why?" Ron asked.

"Only that the son of someone inside the ministry worked for Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Not the kid of guy I would invite to a party," Izzie said, "I think I'm going to bed. See you losers in the morning."

"For someone who claims to be our friend, she sure likes to insult us a lot," Ron complained.

"Only you carrot-top," Izzie called.


	34. Third Challenge

Chapter 34

Third Challenge

It was a few days before the last challenge of the Tri-wizard tournament. You could feel the excitement in the air. It was also close to end of term and the teachers were not going easy on homework.

Harry and Izzie were meeting up in the library to work on potions homework and to study on everything they learned that year. Harry was having trouble with a few questions and Izzie did her best to explain it to him.

"So I would want to add this to it?" Harry asked.

Izzie raised her eyebrows, "No Harry, I'll turn black and black means you're dead because it'll explode in your face," she said.

"That leaves this one," he said.

"Yep, now stop guessing by using process of elimination. You need to know this," she said. They tried a new problem and Harry seemed to finally understand the material, "Well, it's about time, but I think you finally have it," she said before looking at him and smiling.

She looked down to gather her things when she felt Harry place a hand on her leg. She looked back up at him and Harry leaned forward to kiss her. After the short kiss, Izzie pulled away to look at him. Harry stared right back at her without saying anything. She took a deep breath before leaning to kiss Harry back more forceful than he did. They heard a noise in the book stacks that made them pull away from each other.

Izzie turned to look but didn't see anyone, "What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said, not talking about the noise.

Izzie looked back at him, "I can't do this," she said, gathering her stuff, "I'm with Cedric."

"I know," he said sadly.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked, looking at him.

"I don't know," he said, looking away.

Izzie got up to leave, "I'll see you in class," she said.

XXX

Izzie was talking to Hermione in the courtyard when Cedric came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Izzie said before saying goodbye to Hermione.

They were holding hands and talking when Malfoy came up to them, "Good luck this weekend, Cedric, me and my boys are cheering for you," he said.

"Thanks," Cedric said.

"I figured you might need more support since your girl has changed sides," Malfoy said.

"Excuses me?" Izzie asked.

"Don't try to deny it, I saw you kissing Potter in the library yesterday," Malfoy said.

"She wouldn't do that," Cedric said.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Malfoy said.

Izzie couldn't look Cedric in the face, "Izzie?" he questioned.

"Good luck this weekend," Malfoy said before walking off.

"Is it true?" Cedric asked, grabbing her arms.

"It didn't mean anything, Cedric. It was just a harmless kiss," Izzie said.

"Then why did you hide it?" Cedric asked, before walking away.

XXX

Cedric avoided Izzie. Izzie stopped talking to Harry, she even yelled at him in front of the whole common room. She had a bad feeling in her stomach for days leading up to the last challenge. She couldn't push it away no matter how hard she tried.

"Izzie," someone called for her on the way to the arena.

She looked behind her and saw it was Lupin, "You came to watch?" she asked, hugging him.

"I came to support Harry. The last task mostly likely will be grueling," Lupin said, "I'd thought you'd be with Cedric until it started."

"We kind of got into a fight. I haven't spoken to him for a few days," Izzie admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lupin said.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Izzie asked.

"No, go sit with your friends. I'll be in the visitor section," Lupin said before walking off.

Izzie spots Cedric walking into the arena. She works her way through the crowd to get to him. When she does, "I'm sorry," she shouts over the crowd noise. Cedric looks at her, "I don't want you going in their mad at me. The kiss didn't mean anything. It was a misunderstanding," she said.

"Whose?" Cedric asked.

"Both of ours," she said, "I love you."

Cedric looks at her for a few seconds, "Me too," he said, opening his arms up to her. She runs into them, "I don't want to fight either. I should have given you a chance to explain. Harry told me it was entirely his fault."

Izzie looked up at him, "He did?" she asked.

"He misread the situation," he said.

"Studying potions can drive you insane," she said, "Good luck in there," looking at the maze arena, "And be careful."

"Always," he said, "You better find your seat." Cedric kissed her before she left.

Music began to play to announce the challenge was beginning. The crowd started to cheer. Izzie found Hermione and Ron in the stands.

Dumbledore made an announcement, "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Diggory," there were cheers coming from the crowd as each champion was called, "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round."

"How bad is it going to be in there?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ronald," Hermione said.

"On the count of three, the challenge will begin," Dumbledore announced, "One…" the cannon went off earlier.

Izzie watched on as Harry entered a different opening into the maze than Viktor. The opening disappeared once they were in. Cedric looked at Izzie in the crowd and they held eye contract until he faced the maze and prepared to enter. He also disappeared in the maze.

Everyone waited. To pass the time people would perform rhythm cheers about their champion. It wasn't that long after when there was a red spark in the sky signaling a champion who wishes to leave the maze, a professor apporated Fleur into the arena where Madam Pomfrey examined her.

"What is going on in there?" Izzie asked.

"I really wish this thing would end already," Hermione said.

"It's just getting good," Ron said, earning a look from the girls, "What?"

Not long after Fleur apporated, Viktor appeared unconscious but later was awake. Dumbledore and challenge officials were speaking to him.

"Something's wrong," Izzie said, "They should be back by now."

"Maybe they are dueling it out," Ron suggested.

"That's not helping," Hermione scolded.

Almost an hour later, Harry and Cedric appeared in the arena. The crowd began to cheer uncontrollably. Music begins to play.

Izzie sees Harry hunched over Cedric's body, "Something's not right," she shouted to Hermione. She started to move toward the arena when there was a scream that caused Izzie to push past people faster.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

Izzie made it passed the crowd when she felt arms wrap around her waist causing her to stop.

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort is back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there," Harry cried.

"Let me go!" Izzie shouted.

"I can't do that," she heard Lupin's voice.

"Please, I have to be there," Izzie cried.

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed," Izzie heard Fudge's voice from behind her.

"Let me through! That's my son! My boy!" Amos, Cedric's father, cried before kneeling down to him.

"Cedric!" Izzie cried.

"We have to go," Lupin said.

"No!" she screamed, trying to fight him to let go.

Lupin carried Izzie kicking and screaming out of the arena. By the time Lupin carried her back to the school, Izzie was limp in his arms. He called her name several times without her saying anything. He was worried and took her to the hospital wing. When he got there he remembered Pomfrey was still at the arena. He placed her on a bed just as Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Lupin said sadly.

Later, Harry was brought in and placed on a bed across the room. The hospital wing was getting crowded fast until Pomfrey yelled at everyone to leave unless they were hurt. She allowed Ron and Hermione to stay.

After attending to Harry, Pomfrey looked over to Izzie who still hadn't said anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Lupin asked.

"She's sad," Pomfrey said, "She closed herself off to deal with the pain. She should be fine. I'll give her something to help her sleep."

"Come on, kid," Lupin whispered to Izzie, "You have to say something. I know you're sad."

Izzie is staring up at the ceiling when Hermione sat on Izzie's other side, "I'm sorry," Hermione said, stroking her arm, "I know it's hard but you have to come back to us. Harry needs you…"

Izzie went to sleep shortly after that.

XXX

A few days had passed; the castle seemed like a dreadful place to be. All the students were acting strange because they didn't know how to move on with their lives. Everyone still had to finish the year.

Izzie was released from the hospital wing but barely said anything; when she did she only talked to Hermione. It seemed like Harry was trying to avoid Izzie and Izzie was doing the same.

All students, staff and guests were gathered in the Great Hall for a memorial for Cedric Diggory. Harry sat next to Izzie who sat next to Hermione with Ron on Harry's other side. No one said anything until Dumbledore did, "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, and intricately fair minded. And most importantly, a fierce friend," Harry reached over to hold Izzie's hand. She squeezed his had, "I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory," Izzie let go of Harry's hand and turned toward Hermione who held her, "Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true, right to the very end."

Some students went up to say something about Cedric. Izzie didn't say anything. She almost couldn't say anything without having a break down.

After the memorial, Izzie went straight to her room and stayed there, only coming out to attend her final days of class.

On the day students were to leave Hogwarts for the summer, Lupin came to get Izzie and was waiting for her in the common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Izzie were saying their goodbyes.

Hermione hugged Izzie, "I'll come visit you, okay?" she asked.

"I'll like that," Izzie said softly.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

"No, I don't think so," Harry said.

Izzie remained quiet and staring at the floor.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Promise you'll write this summer. All of you," Hermione said.

"Well I won't. You know I won't!" Ron said.

"Harry you will, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, every week," Harry said.

Izzie nodded her head when Hermione looked at her, "I'm ready to go," Izzie said to Lupin who stood from one of the chairs.

"Do you have your stuff?" Lupin asked.

"It's all in my pocket," Izzie said, walking toward the portrait.

Harry stopped her; "Izzie, I wanted to say…" he started.

"I don't want to hear it," Izzie said.

"But…"

"I said I don't want to hear it," Izzie said, spinning around, "I never want to speak to you again!"

Harry looked at her shocked, "I…" he started.

Izzie slapped him across the face when he took a step toward her. Everyone in the common room stopped and stared at the scene. Izzie walked out of the room with Lupin following behind her, but not before giving Harry a sympathetic look.

They walked past the Hogwarts gate before Lupin took her hand and apporated to a location outside apartment buildings. They stood outside buildings that were marked eleven and thirteen. Lupin handed her a folded piece of paper, "Read this," he said.

Izzie opened the paper to read it, 'The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.' She looked back up at Lupin who took the paper away from her and destroyed it. The apartment buildings began to shake and a building appeared between eleven and thirteen.

"What is this place?" Izzie asked.

"Our new home," Lupin said, before walking toward the front door.


	35. Home

Chapter 35

Home

"_What is this place?"_

"_Our new home."_

Lupin walked up the steps to number 12 with Izzie following him. He held open the door for her, "I would keep your voice down until we get to the kitchen," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He didn't say anything as he walked past her to take the lead. The hallway they were going through was very dark and dusty. From what little Izzie could make you, the walls were lined with shrunken house elf heads and other weird items. At the end of the hall Izzie could see that there was a stair case on the left, a door leading somewhere in the middle, and on the right another entrance that leads to another part of the house. On one staircase edge, she could see dark black curtains and what looked like an old house elf whispering to the curtains as if someone were behind it. That wasn't the oddest thing. The house elf looked directly at Izzie and then turns its head back to the curtains to continue whispering to it.

Lupin led her to the middle door at the end of the hall and opened it. Izzie stepped down some steps into what looked like a kitchen. The kitchen itself was at the other end of the room and there was a long table in the center. At one end of the table sat a man with ragged black hair and silver kind eyes staring at her.

"Sirius," she said before looking at Lupin.

Sirius stood up and walked toward them, "Thanks for bringing her mate," he said to Lupin before touching his shoulder. He looked at Izzie, "You've grown in the last year," he said to her.

"That's what happens when you barely see people," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said before bringing her in for a hug.

Izzie stood there for a few seconds, feeling his arms around her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but finally she returned his hug. She was the one to let go first. She looked up at him and almost smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"A little," she replied.

"I'll see what I can scrap up. Kreacher doesn't seem to do anything I ask, so I have been fending for myself lately," he said.

"Kreacher?" she asked.

"The Black family house elf," Lupin said.

"Oh, I think I saw him. He was…talking to a wall," she said.

Sirius and Lupin shared a look before looking at her, "He's a very special house elf," Sirius replied, "Go ahead and take a seat."

Izzie sat down near the kitchen half of the room and watched as Sirius franticly went about the kitchen. She didn't know it but as Lupin took a seat directly across from her, he was watching her. He could see that she was trying to figure out his best mate; her father.

Sirius came back with a plate of cookies, "Sorry, running low on supplies," he said.

"Its fine," she said, "These are actually my favorite."

Sirius smiled, "Really? There are mine too," he took a seat at the end.

Izzie pushed the plate over to Lupin to eat some. As he took one, "The Weasleys should be here in a day or two to stay for the duration of the summer. Mrs. Weasley might be kind enough to cook some meals," he said.

"The Weasleys?" she asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"As in all of them?" he nodded, "Who else?"

"Hermione a few days after that," Lupin said, "I'm going to send her an owl tomorrow. It'll be safer for her here, considering what happened this year. And Harry…"

"What is this place exactly?" she interrupted.

"This is where I grew up," Sirius said, "Grimmauld Place."

"Sirius has offered it to Dumbledore as a place for the Order could meet safely and in secret," Lupin explained.

"The Order?" she asked.

They explained to her what the Order was and some of the members.

"Where do I sign up?" she asked.

Sirius smiled at his daughter.

"You're not older enough," Lupin said.

"But I'm old enough to stay at headquarters," she stated.

"She has a point," Sirius said.

"And Harry?" she whispered.

"He should be here, but Dumbledore thinks otherwise," Sirius said.

"He said just for now, Harry should stay with his aunt and uncle," Lupin said.

"Remus told me what happened to your friend," Sirius said, causing Izzie to look away from him.

"And that's where the conversation ends," she said, "Do I have a room here?"

"I'm really sorry for your lose. If you need to talk…" Sirius started.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Do I have a room?" she asked.

"Yes, of course you do," Sirius said, "I'll show it to you."

Izzie followed Sirius up the stairs. As she passed black curtains on the first edge, she stopped because she heard whispering coming from behind the curtains.

Sirius realized he wasn't being followed anymore, he turned around and saw where Izzie was standing, "When you walk by here, I would be very quiet. This house has many secrets that should remain hidden," he said quietly.

The whispering she heard stopped, "Why?" she asked.

"For another time," he said as he continued walking up the stairs.

Izzie followed Sirius up to the third floor, "Your room is at the end," he said.

They walked by Kreacher, the house elf. Sirius just ignored him all together, "He calls himself master of the house, but he lets in an abomination into my mistress' house," the house mumbled. As Izzie walked past him she made eye contract with him, "A Black returns to the noble house," he said louder.

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled, making Izzie jump, "You will not speak to her unless she speaks to you. You will not disrespect her."

"Yes, of course master. Kreacher would never dream of such a thing, even if she came with the abomination," he whispered the last part. Sirius kept on walking, "Kreacher does not like him," the house elf said as Izzie followed.

"You have a racist house elf?" Izzie asked.

"He belongs to the house now. I did not make him that way. That would be my loving mother. He only listens to Blacks, but for some reason he does not listen to me. He might respect you, he seems to like you. This is your room," Sirius said as he opened the door. He stepped aside for she could take a look.

Izzie stepped into the room and looked around. She could see, unlike the rest of the house, the room actually looked clean. She imagined that Sirius made sure her room would be nice and comfortable for her, "It's nice," she whispered.

"Its not, but its alright for right now," he said, standing behind her, "Once my name is clear, I'm going to buy a big mansion in the middle of no where for you, Harry and me to live."

"What about Lupin?" she asked.

"He can come live with us, if he likes," he said.

"That sounds nice but that seems unlikely," she said.

"I know it does right now, but that all we have right now is to hope for it," he said, "I'll let you get settled…Oh, I would keep your door locked at night, Kreacher has a habit of sneaking in."

"Thanks," she said as she was left alone for the first time that day.

She removed her bags from her pocket, enlarged them, and started to unpack. It took her about an hour to unpack. She turned to look at the night stand by the bed, they was a plate full of cookie and milk. She picked up a cookie to examine it.

"Kreacher thought you would be hungry. He could have put your things away," the house elf said as she turned to look at him, "Master Regulus loved his snacks."

She smiled at him as she took a bite, "Thank you."

"Mistress wants to talk to you," Kreacher said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Sirius's mother," Lupin said from the door way.

"Abomination," Kreacher mumbled.

"Kreacher, please, don't call him that," Izzie said.

Kreacher bowed, "Sorry, mistress. I'll leave you alone with it."

Once Kreacher left, "My grandmother lives here too," she said.

"She's died years ago but her portrait is on the first edge landing behind the black curtains," Lupin explained.

"Oh," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Not really. So much as happened…I told Harry I never wanted to see him again and I don't know if I meant it," she said.

"It's okay to feel that way. I think Harry understands," he said.

"I hope so," she said.

XXX

The next couple of days at Grimmauld Place were actually quiet. Izzie stayed in her room most of the time, because Kreacher would bring her food. She actually liked Kreacher. Sirius couldn't understand why.

She eventually did meet her grandmother because Kreacher kept on bringing it up. By the end of the first meeting, there was a lot of yelling coming from the portrait. Her grandmother hoped that Izzie was different from her father, but she was wrong which brought on a lot of yelling and screaming. She didn't like Izzie and the feeling was mutual.

There was one order meeting where Izzie got to meet some of the members. She met the real Mad-eye Moody and realized he is almost as crazy as the fake one. She also got to meet her cousin, Tonks, which she loved. They got along so well; almost like sisters. After the first meeting, Sirius invited Tonks to stay for supper so Izzie could get to know her. Even then, Sirius realized Izzie needed another girl around. She promised she would try to come by as often as she could to see her.

Hermione was able to come early, which made Izzie very happy. She was actually able to have some girl time and able to heal a little bit, emotionally. She insisted that she share a room with Hermione, so Sirius put in an extra bed. Kreacher only called Hermione 'mudblood' one time before she told him to stop. He never used that word again.

By the end of that first week, the entire Weasley family moved in. Grimmauld Place not only became crowded but actually lively. Izzie never officially met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but she found them quant and family oriented. She liked and appreciated that. Mrs. Weasley insisted on doing all the cooking. She was very grateful for that. With Ron there, it almost seemed like the whole gang was there; but they was still missing a very important member. She spent a lot of time with the Weasley twins, which led her to get into trouble a lot with Mrs. Weasley. She would help them with a lot of their pranks around the house or even with their business they wanted to start.

XXX

About a month later, there was an emergency meeting with some of its members. The twins had just finished their ears dropping device; with the device they were able to hear what the Order was talking about. The twins, Izzie, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were able to ears drop on the conversation.

Something had happened to Harry while staying with his aunt and uncle. He was attacked by dementors and barely got away.

They were able to over hear that by tomorrow, Harry about be staying at Grimmauld Place until the start of the new school year.

In that moment Izzie new one thing.

It was time to face Harry.


	36. The Order

Chapter 36

The Order

Today is the day. The day Harry comes to live at Grimmauld Place for the rest of summer vacation. Dumbledore finally approved the whole thing. The plan was set. The plan was going on as Izzie sat in the kitchen staring at a wall.

A few of the order member went on the mission to bring him; including Tonks and Mad-eye. They had been gone awhile before Izzie started to pace around the long kitchen table.

"Mistress is giving Kreacher a headache watching her going around and around," the house elf said.

Izzie stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry. I'm so worried I can't sit still," she said.

"Kreacher can make you some hot chocolate," he said.

"No, no, I'm fine…Go clean something," she said.

Kreacher left the room with a 'pop'; leaving Izzie alone once again for a few minutes. She continued her pacing until Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Harry will be alright," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, "There is nothing to worry about, dear," she went about putting on a pot of stew for that night, "Why don't you help me. It'll get your mind off things. We'll do it the Muggle way."

Izzie went about washing and cutting the potatoes and carrots for the stew. The act of doing something helped a little with her worry. It gave her the opportunity to think about other things.

Like how Harry will take the information after there talk she planned on having with him went he arrived. She liked the option of him taking her apology gracefully and all is forgiven. On the other hand, he could not take the information well and try to kill her. There you have it, the only option she has is to ignore Harry forever. It can't be too hard. They only go to the same school, live in the same house, and have Sirius as a father or guardian. Won't be too hard.

"_Where is your Gryffindor courage?"_ she heard Hermione asking.

"_Where is your Marauder's spirit?"_ she heard Sirius asking.

Clearly it missed a generation, because she couldn't muster up any of that.

"I don't believe it," Lupin said, coming into the kitchen with Sirius, "Do I see Izzie helping prepare dinner?"

"Unless we are just seeing things with our old age," Sirius said.

"I used to have to bribe her to do any house chores," Lupin said.

"You still do," Izzie said without turning around.

"She's worried about Harry," Mrs. Weasley commented.

"I told you pup, there's nothing to worry about," Sirius said.

"He's in good hands," Lupin agreed.

Izzie turned around, "The nickname was cute the first time you used it, but now it's just annoying," she said.

"And there are the claws," Sirius whispered.

"Dear, why don't you go upstairs and wait for your friends," Mrs. Weasley suggested, "As soon as he gets here, I'll send him up."

"But…" Izzie started.

"She's right," Lupin interrupted, "Everyone should be arriving soon for the meeting."

"Fine," she said as she washed her hands. She started to leave but then turned around, "Just to voice my opinion again, we should be down here too. It's not just a war for the grown ups anymore."

Sirius walked toward his daughter and took her face in between his hands, "We know your opinion and I think you're right but you shouldn't have to deal with this," he kissed her forehead before she left the kitchen to find the others.

She found Hermione along with Ron in their room, "Hey, guys," she said.

"Is he here yet?" Ron asked.

"I think I would have started with that," she said.

"Kreacher has been in here cleaning the last thirty minutes," Hermione said.

"I told him to clean something. I didn't mean our room," Izzie said walking over to the house elf, "Kreacher, my room is really spotless and when I said to clean something I didn't mean the cleanest room in the house."

"Kreacher is sorry Mistress," the elf said.

"Its okay," she said, "Why don't you go do something for yourself? Like go report back to Grams like you always do."

Kreacher looked guilty and popped out of the room.

"I don't like how he takes everything you say literal," Hermione said, "You shouldn't give him orders. It's not right. With S.P…" Ron put a hand around her mouth from speaking.

"We know Hermione," Ron said.

"That's all we heard so far this summer," Izzie said, "I understand you don't like the mistreatment of house elves…You can let her go now Ron."

He let go, "Sorry," he said.

"So now we wait," Izzie said before sitting down on her bed.

Hermione joined her, "You doing okay?"

"Ready to face the wrath of Harry?" Ron asked.

Both girls glared at him, "Ronald, you're not helping," Hermione said.

"He has to know where I was coming from. Cedric had just died and I blamed him for. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have," Izzie said.

"Why did you?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Why did you blame him? We didn't get the full story," Ron said.

Hermione and Izzie shared a look before they heard the door opening.

Harry walked into the room and Hermione lunged herself into his arms, "Oh Harry," she cried, "Are you all right? We over heard them talking about the dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

Hermione looked back at Izzie who was still sitting on the bed.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione," Ron said.

"And the hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair," Hermione continued.

"Yeah," Harry said, walking around her to get further into the room. He spotted Izzie on the bed and just looked at her a moment, "There's a lot of that going round at the moment," he looked away to peer around the room, "So, what is this place? And why is this room the cleanest I've seen so far here?"

"It's headquarters," Ron said.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione explained.

"And this is my room," Izzie said, standing up to face Harry.

Harry tilted his head at her, "The Order of the what?" he asked Hermione.

"The Order is a secret society. Dumbledore formed in back when they first fought You-Know-Who," she answered.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" Harry asked, "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. Only…" Ron said.

"Only what?" Harry asked.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked.

Izzie nodded, "And I told him what a stupid idea that was…And then I got sent up to my room by Mrs. Weasley," she said.

Harry almost smirked and then turned serious again, "But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, the one who fought him, who saw Cedric…" he stopped.

Izzie and Harry looked away from each other.

At that moment the twins popped on either side of Izzie and poked her in the side, "I wish you would stop doing that!" she shrieked.

"Why would we stop?" Fred asked.

"We get the same reaction every time we do it," George said.

Seeing Harry for the first time, "Harry, you're here," they said.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones," Fred said.

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out," George encouraged.

"If you're all done shouting, do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked.

"Or has Izzie given Harry the talk she had been practicing all morning in front of the bathroom mirror yet?" George asked.

Izzie punched him in the arm, "You were listening!" she said.

"Sweetheart," Fred said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "No need to hurt my brother. There is always time later to deliver that epic apology…It was great by the way. Almost put me to tears."

"You too?" Izzie asked.

With Izzie in Fred's arms, the pair of them disappeared with a 'pop', and reappeared in the hallway, "We don't have all day. We might already have missed the good stuff," he said.

"You can let me go now," Izzie complained.

XXX

They all gathered around on the second floor landing as George lowered down the eavesdropping device.

"_If anymore has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly," _they heard Sirius say.

"_But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius,"_ Mrs. Weasley said.

"_Well, he's not your son," _Sirius said.

"_He's as good as," _Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry looked at Izzie as she smiled at him, "They fight about you most of the time," she whispered.

Their little group continued listening to the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Snape is part of the Order?" Harry asked once he heard his voice.

No one answered him because Croockshanks choose that moment to attack the eavesdropping device. In the end, the car ran off with the device. They couldn't listen in on the conversation anymore.

"Hermione, I hate your cat," Ron said.

"Bad Croockshanks," Hermione said.

"We'll make another one," the twins said.

"That do we do in the mean time?" Ron asked.

Izzie looked at Harry, "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Alone," she said to the others.

Izzie led Harry back up to the room and shut the door. She also cast a spell to keep their friends from eavesdropping. She turned around to face room.

"Have a seat," she said as Harry took a seat on her bed, "We…I have a lot to talk about…I should start off saying I'm sorry," he looked like he was going to say something, "Please don't interrupt. I need to get all of this out," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I said to you, even though I don't remember half of what I did say, but that's no excuse. I don't blame you for Cedric's death. I know you didn't do anything, it was Voldemort. I just wasn't thinking straight…I felt really guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty?" Harry asked.

"Because I kissed you back…That day in the library. You kissed me and we could have ended it there, but then I kissed you back. In that moment, I wasn't thinking about Cedric. I forgot about him," she said.

Harry stood up, "You shouldn't feel guilty. It was extremely inappropriate of me to kiss you like that. I'm sorry," he said.

"You shouldn't have to apologize. I'm the one giving the apology," she said, "I'm really sorry for treating you like that. You lost him too. And I just left you to deal with it on your own."

Harry took her hands, "Apology accepted," he said.

Izzie hugged him, "Friends?" she asked.

"Always," he whispered.

She let go of him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"We better go before they thought we killed each other," she said.

Izzie removed charm on the door and opened to find all their friends standing in the hallway looking guilty.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry and Izzie said at the same time.

"Did you let him that you loved him?" the twins asked.

Izzie was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley called them down.

They followed each other to the main floor.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said before she shrieked as the twins popped on either side of her, "Just because you're allowed to use magic now doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for everything."

Izzie and Harry stood side by side, "You know, you could take that the wrong way," she whispered to him as he smirked, "I've been hanging around the twins too long. I'm starting to talk like them."

After yelling at her children, Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Harry, "You hungry, Harry?" she asked.

"You sure you're all right, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked beside his wife, "Gave us quite a turn."

"Harry Potter," Sirius said from behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They parted to reveal Sirius standing in the door. Sirius had his arms open for him.

Harry looked at Izzie as she gave him a push forward, "Sirius," he said happily, giving him a hug.

"I finally have my two kids under one roof," Sirius said.

Izzie smiled as she walked past the two to stand next to Lupin who was watching the whole thing, "Did you two make up?" he asked.

"We're good," she said.

They sat around the dinner table that night with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye, and Tonks staying for dinner. Izzie sat in between Fred and Lupin that night and across from Harry. Sirius sat at one end of the table.

Izzie didn't pay attention to the main conversation until Mad-eye spoke out, "Show him. He'll find out soon enough."

Everyone but Harry looked awkward at each other. Shacklebolt handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet which read 'The Boy Who Lies?'.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius said, "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"They're too afraid to admit the truth, and Fudge has a stick up his…" Izzie started.

"Izzie!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job," Lupin explained.

"No one in their right mind could believe that…" Harry said.

Lupin interrupted, "Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear."

"And he's a Pansy," Izzie added, causing the twins to laugh.

"Izzie, don't make me send you to your room without anything to eat," Mrs. Weasley warned.

Izzie looked at Sirius who had the same smirk on his face as she did, but she didn't say anything else.

"Fear makes people do terrible things, Harry," Lupin continued, "The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear," he looked at Izzie without turning his head, "Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

Everyone at the table was silent until Sirius pointed the conversation in a different direction, "We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same," he looked around the room before continuing, "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked.

"We believe," Sirius said as Mad-eye cleared his throat as to say stop talking, "Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius," Mad-eye warned.

"Something he didn't have last time," Sirius finished.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good. I want to join," Harry said.

"Me too. If he's in, I'm in," Izzie spoke up.

"If Voldemort is raising an army, then I want to fight," Harry said.

"We have the right to fight just as any of you do," Izzie said.

"You haven't even turned fifteen yet and you want to go off to war," Mrs. Weasley said, "Do you even want to make it to fifteen?"

Silence filled the room after that.


	37. Normal

Chapter 37

Normal

After dinner that night, everyone who didn't live at Grimmauld Place wanted to leave quickly after Mrs. Weasley's outburst. Izzie didn't know why but after hearing what Mrs. Weasley said affected her. And she could tell it affected Mrs. Weasley.

When everyone slowly filed out of the kitchen, Izzie stayed behind with Mrs. Weasley, "I appreciate you caring so much Mrs. Weasley, but I need to fight against Voldemort. He's destroyed so much in our lives. I want to fight for my future too. I'm sorry, but its how I feel."

Mrs. Weasley turned around from the sink, "I know you do, dear. I'm sorry for my outburst. You didn't have a mother growing up, and it breaks my heart that you didn't. I'm a mother. I want to keep my children safe. That also includes you, Harry and Hermione. I hope, one day, you have children of your own. With my own, I want to be a grandmother. That's what I'm fighting for."

Izzie walked forward to give her a hug, "I don't think you have anything to worry about…You have seven children and if each of them has seven children themselves. You're covered."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "And I would love every single one. Run along with everyone else."

Izzie left the kitchen and as she walked past the parlor room, she found Harry talking with Lupin and Sirius. Harry was talking about the dementor attack. She stood in the doorway listening. Harry was facing her direction with Lupin and Sirius facing Harry. He stopped talking and looked up at her. They held eye contact for a few seconds before they realized that the two of them gained an audience. An audience that had smug looks on their faces.

"Is there something we can help you with Izzie?" Lupin asked.

She broke eye contact, "What? No…I was just walking by…" she said.

"And couldn't help but over hear our conversation with Harry," Sirius said.

"Whatever, you would have done the same thing. If not already recently," Izzie said.

Sirius just smirked, "Come Remus, let's leave before my daughter accuses me of something else," he stood up.

"Even if she might be right," Lupin said.

"Aren't you supposed to be my friend?" Sirius asked, causing the kids to laugh.

Izzie walked past the older men as they were leaving, Sirius stopped to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead and Lupin gripped her shoulder. She sat down next to Harry on the couch he was on, leaving some space between them.

"Those two must be fun," Harry said.

Izzie looked confused, "Why?"

"Most people would be lucky enough to have one father in their life and you have two," he said.

She smiled, "Well, you can have one. They are quite the duo to tell me what I can and can't do."

"I'm jealous," he said.

She reached out to comfort him, "Don't be Harry. You have Sirius just like I had Lupin growing up. We can be one big dysfunctional family."

He laughed, "I'll like that," changing the subject, "Was Dumbledore here earlier?"

"He was," she said.

"He didn't stay to see me," he stated.

"He's been very busy lately. I imagine you'll see him at your hearing," she said.

"I guess you're right," he said, "I've been wanting to see him since school ended. I have a feeling everything is going to be different this year."

"That is part of the reason for everyone staying here at Grimmauld. It's safer to keep everyone under the same roof. I had no idea we were staying here until Lupin took me here. We aren't allowed to leave here, unless we have an adult with us. And Fred and George don't count. I've already tried. Only an official order member," she said.

"We are under lockdown," he said.

"Way under lockdown, and it sucks," she said.

There was a 'pop', "What about sucking?" Fred asked from his spot in between Harry and Izzie.

"Cause we should be involved," George said from the other said of Izzie.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Twins go away!"

"Why would we?" Fred asked.

"We just got here," George said.

"You two are so annoying," she complained.

"Awwww!" George said.

"But you still love us!" Fred said before the two of them leaned in to kiss Izzie on the cheek.

"Boys!" Hermione shouted as she walked into the room.

"Gross!" Ron complained as he followed.

"Leave her alone. You've been messing with her the moment you've arrived. She hasn't gotten a moments rest," Hermione said.

Fred and George disappeared and reappeared on either side of Hermione, "Is someone jealous of the attention?" Fred asked.

"Because we can give you the same attention," George said.

"Hey, none of that," Ron said before sitting down.

"Shut up Ronald," George said.

"Maybe you could learn something," Fred said before they leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"I think I'll go blind now," Ginny said as she joined everyone. She took a seat next to Ron.

For the first time, Hermione was actually speechless. She didn't know what to say. She was actually blushing.

"I was trying to have a private conversation with Harry," Izzie said.

"You should know better that," Ginny said, "There are no private conversations in this house."

"Harry's only been back for five minutes and everyone is crowding him," Izzie said.

"I honestly don't mind," Harry said.

"Harry, be quiet," Izzie ordered.

"We have all missed him," Hermione said before walking away from the twins to sit down as well, "Boys, stop it," she complained as the twins started to become handsy.

"I know," Fred said.

"Why don't we," George said.

"Play a game?" Fred asked.

"The last time I played a game with you two, Fred attacked my lips," Izzie said.

"And you enjoyed that," she was about to say something, "Don't deny it love," Fred said.

"Come on," George said, "The whole gang is here."

"It should be fun," Harry said.

"Of course you think that, Harry, because you're hoping to get more action from Izzie," Fred said.

A pillow was thrown at his head.

Not known to the group, they were being watched by Sirius and Lupin. They were glad to see everyone was happy and things getting back to normal. Even if it is for a little while. They enjoyed seeing them acting like children, before they couldn't anymore.

XXX

The group stayed up late talking and playing games. It took Mrs. Weasley to send them all to bed because no one could get any sleep with all their giggling and rough housing.

Harry was the first one to wake up the next morning. He was thirsty as he made his way to the kitchen. Once he stepped onto the last landing, he heard snoring sounds coming from behind curtains. He thought it was very odd, so he decided to check it out. He had no idea how sorry we would be once the screaming started. The screaming was coming from the moving portrait that occupied the space behind the curtains.

Harry stood back stunned as everyone filled out of their rooms. Sirius fumbled down the stairs to close the curtains. Soon after he did that, the noise stopped.

"Harry, come words of advice, don't open the curtains," Sirius said.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was Grams," Izzie said, sleeplessly.

Harry looked confused, "My mother," Sirius explained, "Lovely woman."

"Izzie, is that what you wear to bed?" Ron asked, staring at her.

She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top, "What?" she asked.

"Alright, everyone back to bed," Mrs. Weasley said, "We could all use a few more hours rest."

Everyone started to file back into their rooms, "Ron," Sirius called, "Keep your eyes to yourself," he warned.

Unnoticed to Sirius, Hermione and Ginny couldn't keep their eyes off of Sirius.

Izzie rolled her eyes before grabbing Hermione to drag her back to their room. Before closing the door, "Put a shirt on," she said.

Left on the landing was Harry, Sirius and Lupin.

"Yes, old man, put a shirt on. It's rather distracting," Lupin teased before making his way back to his room.

Harry laughed as he continued his way to the kitchen.

"I didn't think I was that distracting," Sirius said before entering his room and closing the door.

XXX

The next week at Grimmauld place was spent cleaning rooms that weren't being used. Most of them hated doing the work but Harry appreciated it, because it kept his mind off on the upcoming hearing. It was a nice distraction for him.

On the morning of the hearing, everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast. Just like every day that week, Izzie was trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Dumbledore would fix everything.

"Nothing bad will happen. Dumbledore will make sure of that," Izzie said.

"I wish I could have your confidence but I haven't seen Dumbledore at all," Harry said.

"He is a very busy man," Mrs. Weasley said as she served him more eggs.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, stop feeding him eggs. It's going to make him sick."

"I just wanted to make sure he gets plenty to eat," Mrs. Weasley said, "They starve him over there," she said, referring to the Dudleys. 

"We are going to be late if we don't leave now," Mr. Weasley said.

With one more look at his friends, Harry followed Mr. Weasley out of the kitchen to face the one thing that he was dreading all week.

Hours had passed before Harry and Mr. Weasley came back. Mr. Weasley looked happy as ever but Harry looked troubled.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was a heated debate but Harry is in the clear. He will be able to go back to Hogwarts with everyone else this year," Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone was happy and they congratulated him. Harry tried to look happy for them but he was still troubled. It wasn't until later when he was alone with Izzie, Hermione and Ron did he decide to fill them in on what happened at the hearing.

"It sounds like Dumbledore did great job," Ron said.

"He did," Harry said, "But he would stop for a moment to speak with me. He didn't even look at me. That's what I was thinking the whole time. He spoke to the council without even looking at me."

"Not even once?" Izzie asked.

"No," he said.

"He must have a reason," Hermione reasoned.

"But what would it be?" Harry asked.

"None of this makes any sense," Hermione said.

"When did it ever?" Izzie asked.


	38. Scandal

Chapter 38

Scandal

The school year still hasn't begun. Izzie was still living at Grimmauld Place with her family and friends; everyone was getting restless. They were stuck inside the apartment for most of the summer unless they ventured with one or two chaperons watching their every move. And it was getting quite annoying.

Even Izzie wanted to run and scream from the house, because she currently had done something scandalize that everyone wanted to talk about; everyone meaning…EVERYONE. It was the only juicy gossip that summer. She wasn't the only culprit. It takes two to tango, right?

XXX

Izzie sat curled up on the couch by the fire in the parlor room. Everyone had already gone to bed. She even tried to go to sleep but it didn't take. She had herself some hot chocolate and just sat, looking at the slowly dying fire.

"You're still up?" she heard behind her.

She turned and saw Harry. She smiled, "Yeah. Couldn't sleep, I tried but nothing came of it."

"Same here," he said, "I must have tossed and turned for hours. Can I join you?"

"You can," she replied, "I made hot chocolate if you want some. It's in the kitchen."

Harry sat down, "It's the middle of summer."

"So, you can have hot chocolate any time of the year."

"Who told you that?" he laughed.

She gave him her best Hermione impression, "Lupin."

"He likes his chocolate."

"What happened that night?" she asked.

He knew what night she was referring to.

"Hermione told me the gist of it, just what you told her," she said.

He sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

She put down her cup, "Yes."

Harry told her what happened in the maze and what happened in the graveyard. She listened careful as he described Cedric's last moments. Hearing him talk about his battle with Voldemort intrigued her. Once Harry was done, she couldn't help but think about Cedric.

A tear slide down her face, "I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"I won't deny that I'm upset that Cedric is dead but I'm not mad at you. This only adds on to my hate for Voldemort," she said, "I can't help but to think that Victor or Fleur could have been the ones to go to the graveyard instead. It was by chance that it was Cedric…I do know, if you had gone alone, you might not have survived. Lord Pansy-ass is going to get what's coming to him one day. I can't wait to see that day."

"I think I'll have that hot chocolate now."

After all the serious talk was over, Harry heard her talk about when she lived in America and how it was very different than living here but the people were the same.

"I swear Malfoy is just like this girl back at my old school. They act the same and come from rich families," she said, "And they're both bitches."

They both laughed and then Izzie yawned.

"Someone's getting sleepy," he said.

"I am not," she said as she was leaning sideways on the back of the couch facing him.

Harry took the same position, facing her, "I'm sure," he said. She yawned again making him smile as he reached over to place his hand on her face. He rubbed his thumb in a tiny circle.

"That's nice," she whispered.

He leaned over the small space between them to kiss her softly. She returned the kiss and grabbed his collar to pull him over her as she laid back into the couch. She continued kissing him until he pulled away. He moved himself until he laid against the couch with her in his arms.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

XXX

Izzie woke up first the next morning and found she had fallen asleep with Harry on the couch. He was on his back and she laid partially on him with their feet tangled together and his arm snaked around her. She just smiled as she looked up at him as he still slept.

"Morning," she heard from behind her.

She sighed as she slowly turned to see the twins looking down at her and Harry, it was George who spoke first.

"What are you two up to?" Fred asked.

"Go away," she whispered.

"Have you seen Izzie? I don't think she came to bed last night," Hermione said, coming into the room. She stopped as she saw her two best friends on the couch, "Oh, that would be why."

Izzie tried to get up before matters got worse, but Harry was still asleep and he had a tight grip on her.

"Does someone need help?" Fred asked, smirking.

"No," Izzie whispered.

"What are you kids looking…" Sirius walked in, "Oh!"

Izzie pulled away from Harry hard enough, she fell to the ground and woke Harry up in her process. He then proceeded to sit up at the same time Hermione helped Izzie to her feet.

"Nothing happened," Izzie said, "We just felled asleep."

"On top of Harry," George said.

"I don't want to cause a commotion, have everyone in here and have a house meeting about this," she said, "Nothing happened."

"We just kissed," Harry blurted out as he stood up.

Izzie looked up at the ceiling, "Oh my God!" she whispered.

"Wicked!" the twins said.

"Alright, boys," Hermione said, ushering the twins, "Out we go."

Harry and Izzie were left with Sirius staring at them.

"We just kissed," Harry repeated, "We stopped before anything else happened."

"Harry," Izzie said, getting his attention, "Stop talking."

"Thank you for being honest," Sirius said, "Do we need to talk about this?"

"No," Izzie and Harry said at the same time.

Lupin had chosen that moment to walk in, "Fred and George are running around upstairs, singing that you two made out on the couch last night. Is that true?"

Izzie sat back down on the couch with a loud sigh.

"What do you think mate?" Sirius asked, gesturing toward the kids, "Harry, go ahead and have a seat."

He sat next to her, "Please kill me now," she whispered.

Lupin and Sirius stood looking down at them, "It's okay if you two are dating," Lupin said.

"I think it's great," Sirius said.

"But we, well at least, I'm concerned about why you guys are together," Lupin said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You two suffered a tragic loss not that long ago," Lupin explained, "Being together for that one reason might make the relationship toxic. I don't want to see any of you getting hurt because of the other."

"But we just kissed," Izzie said, "It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Do you want it to mean something?" Sirius asked.

Izzie looked at Harry, "I don't know...maybe. I care about Harry a lot."

"I care about you too," Harry said, "I would never hurt you."

"By now everyone who lives here know," she said, "We haven't had a chance to talk about it."

"And you two should talk about it and soon," Lupin said, "But for now, you two should go upstairs to get ready for the day. I think Mrs. Weasley is going to have you all clean another room before going to Diagon Alley."

Izzie left first and then Harry followed.

"I knew that would happen, eventually," Sirius said to Lupin.

"I know, but it might have happened at a bad time," Lupin said, "She just lost Cedric."

"Harry might be the thing to needs," Sirius said and then laughed, "Can you believe it? A son and a daughter of the Marauders. Paige, Lilly and James would be happy about that too."

Lupin smiled, "I know they would."

Izzie waited for Harry on his landing, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," he said, "I'm not."

"You're not?" she asked.

"No," Harry kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her.

"Then I'm not either," she whispered. She pulled away, "Everyone is going to assume we are together."

"What do you want to tell them?" he asked.

"To bugger off."

"Is that all?" he laughed.

"What do you think?" she kissed him.

XXX

Everyone dealt with the news of Harry and Izzie's relationship differently.

Hermione just smiled knowingly, like she knew it would happen eventually.

Ron was confused because he didn't find out until they came down to the kitchen holding hands.

Mr. Weasley kept on talking about how Muggle dating rituals.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop saying she was happy for them.

The Twins kept on high-fiving Harry and making kissing noises around Izzie.

Jenny was the hardest because Izzie knew that she has a crush on Harry. She looked sad but tried to hide it.

Harry and Izzie decided it might not be wise to broadcast to the world outside Grimmauld Place that they were together, and they also talked privately with everyone about their concerns.

The adults agreed but the twins were harder to convince. They agreed to keep the teasing down to a minimum.

XXX

Summer days were ending and soon the new school were would begin.


	39. The New Year

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

**A/N: I was reading over chapter 38, I'm very sorry for how bad that was. It was random and I could have put it in the previous chapter. I have no idea what I was thinking. I'll keep it but I swear that I will not have another pointless chapter like that again and if I do I give you all permission to call me on it. This story was my very first one and I have been working on it for almost six years, it needs to end. I love this story and I will take the time to finish, because we all know how epic Harry Potter is.**

**I would also like to thank all the responses I received for my Author's Note: Beta. I really appreciated everyone who wrote a PM to me.**

**Thank you**

Chapter 39

The New Year

Harry and Izzie are together, but they don't like flaunting it. Mostly because teenagers can't keep their mouths shut, and there are other reasons. What would others outside the Order do with this kind of information? Harry wanted to keep the people he loves safe because he has such a large target on his back. He doesn't know what he would do if…

So for now, only the people currently living at Grimmauld Place knew. It was still a lot of people but everyone was on the same page.

Shortly after saying they were an item, it came a bit of a shock when Harry suggested that Izzie play the part of mourning girlfriend and despise him. It wouldn't be too hard to believe considering half of Gryffindor Tower saw Izzie yelling at Harry and the rest of the student body heard from word of mouth; which leads back to the point that teenagers can't keep their mouths shut.

So once they cross the threshold at King's Cross Station, they would need to play their parts.

Needless to say the remaining few weeks of summer was bittersweet for Harry and Izzie. Most of the time, the couple was found sitting in a corner somewhere talking softly, visiting Buckbeck in the attic or playing Wizards Chess (Harry would let her win by helping her with her moves).

Mrs. Weasley would occasionally catch them making out in the broom closet. There really wasn't a problem until once time she caught Harry touching Izzie's breast. She thought that was inappropriate behavior for people of their age, so she informed Sirius about what she saw. To make matters worse, Lupin over heard and now he knew. To say the less, both teenagers got a lecture by all three adults. Harry was getting most of the scolding until Izzie confused that she convinced him to touch her; he was the innocent victim. One hour later, both of them had enough and agreed everyone would keep their hands to themselves.

Sirius being the protective father that he was gave Harry a warning, "Harry you're my godson and I love you, but if I ever catch you two doing something…Voldemort isn't the only person you should fear." Sirius looked very proud of himself; doing a father duty. After he gave the warning he turned his head to look at Lupin, who was beside him, they gave each other a high-five before turning back looking all serious again.

Summer was officially over. Everyone had everything they needed for the year and bags were packed. Izzie hated to admit that she was a little excited to go back to Hogwarts. She never thought that a school would have become her second home. She definitely was going to miss Hogwarts.

"Do you have everything dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Izzie in the kitchen after breakfast.

"Yes I do. I've had everything the first five times you asked," she replied.

"I don't want you forgetting anything," Mrs. Weasley said before moving onto her own children.

"That woman can drive anyone into madness," Izzie whispered.

"I know the feeling," Sirius whispered to her, "I want to give you something." Izzie followed him out of the kitchen to what looked like an old office. "I already gave Harry my original set and I thought you might need one as well to keep in touch with me," he said as he handed over a small square mirror, "I made another set. It's a two-way mirror. You can use it to…"

"I know what it does," she interrupted, "Thank you."

"You can call me everyday," he said.

"I'm a teenager. I don't think that will happen," she responded.

"Well, how about every other day?"

"That works for me," she shrugged before giving him a hug. She breathed in heavily taking in her father's sent, almost unlocking an unconscious memory from many years ago.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard from behind, "It's almost time to go," Lupin said in the door way. She let go of her father before walking over to Lupin, "Do keep in touch."

Izzie hugged the older man, "How could I not?"

"Be safe," Lupin returned the hug.

"And please don't make me a young grandpa," Sirius said.

She turned around to face him, "I'll try not to, but no promises," she left the room.

"She is joking, right?"

Izzie, along with the others returning to school, left Grimmauld Place with Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye and Tonks as guardians. Once at King's Cross, Harry and Izzie kept their distances. Harry walked ahead of the group following Tonks and Mad-eye closely.

Izzie was walked beside Hermione when she felt something cold and wet brush up against her hand. She looked down and saw that it was an old black shaggy dog, "Seriously, I've been gone five minutes," she whispered. The dog whimpered before catching up to Harry.

"Padfoot, are you barking mad?" she heard Mad-eye asked once he saw the dog.

Padfoot ran up ahead of everyone. Harry took off after him, causing Izzie to want to follow. With one look from Hermione she decided against it.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs on the platform, Izzie saw Harry run into a room and close the door. The group stopped to wait on Harry to return. Mad-eye and Tonks watched the door.

Izzie waited exactly one minute before she couldn't take it anymore. Before anyone could stop her, she entered the room Harry had not a moment before. She closed the door behind her as she saw both Harry and Sirius turn to look at her. She took a few steps closer, "Seriously, you left the house in that," she pointed to her father. Referring to the ugly black robe he was wearing.

Sirius rolled his eyes he continued, "As I was saying, this is the Original Order of the Phoenix." This got Izzie's attention as she stepped even closer to see the photo, "Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. Frank and Alice Longbottom," he pointed to other people.

"Neville's parents," Izzie said, "Last year he told me about his parents. He goes to visit them at St. Mungos but they have no idea he is their son. They were part of the Order?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "They suffered a fate worse than death," he looked up at his daughter, "Here's your mom," he pointed, "She's pregnant with you."

Izzie extended her hand for the photo as Harry began to hand it to her. She stared wide eyed at the photo; she couldn't help to love her mom's smiling face. Watching the photo of her mom rub her swollen belly with Sirius's arm wrapped around her. She couldn't help but think that this might be the only photo in existence of her and her mom.

"She's beautiful," she whispered, handing back the photo to Harry.

"It's been 14 years, and still a day doesn't go by I don't miss Paige," he said looking at his daughter, "And your dad," this time looking at Harry.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius took a moment before answering, "It feels like it did before." For a split second Harry looked up at Izzie and shared eye contact. He looked away to return the photo, "You keep it…Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now," causing Harry and Izzie to smile.

"Come on Harry, we can leave the old ones to it. We have a train to catch," Izzie said.

"You go ahead," Sirius said, gripping Harry's shoulder, "I want a minute with her." They both watched Harry get up to leave. He lingered at the door for a second, looking back at them with a look on his face before exiting.

"He's jealous of us," Izzie said.

"I know he is," Sirius said, "Once I get my name cleared and this war is over, I'm going to take him in and we all can live somewhere nice as a family. Somewhere that wasn't owned by my mother."

"We have to take G-ma's portrait with us…It wouldn't be home without her constant screaming and bickering at you for allowing filth into her house."

"It's stuck to the wall by magic. We can't take her with us," he said.

"Oh darn!"

They shared a smile before he took her in his arms, "You need to be careful this year now that Voldemort is back."

"I know," she says, pulling away from him.

"I know that you think you know everything at your age. You're almost fifteen and when I was fifteen I got myself into a lot of trouble. You come from my blood."

"I still have a few months…You should be more worried about Harry. Trouble follows him like a faithful dog…No offence," she said.

"Nonetheless. You both are children of Marauders, trouble follows. I'll see you at Christmas," he says before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later, Dad."

Walking to platform 9 and ¾ wasn't anything special. Their group waited for the muggles to clear out a bit before crossing the threshold. Mad-eye decided Izzie, Hermione and Ginny would go first with Tonks as a group.

Her group stood waiting as Izzie turned her back on them to look directly at Harry. They smiled at each other before Izzie mouthed the words, 'We will be okay'. She turned around, nodding that she was ready, before linking arms with Hermione to cross over the platform.

To go to the extreme, Hermione found a place for her and Izzie to sit on the train with a small group of first years. They wouldn't know who they were. Unfortunately, they had to sit through a couple hours of first years saying mean things about Harry or more like what their own parents been saying about the boy who lived. Once and a while an older student would walk past their cubicle, see Izzie and say something crude about her father. Even after a year since the Wizarding world and the student body found out that her biological father was Sirius Black, she was still having people say hateful things to her face.

Izzie worked very hard at keeping her angry and thoughts to herself. Her father did say that trouble followed Marauder children and he's right about that. She didn't want to do anything bad on her first day back to Hogwarts, but if one more person says something; she'll have to work very hard not to punch them in the face.

She really needed Harry to hold her hand. So, she settled for Hermione's hand.

As she was getting off the train with Hermione, they overheard Draco Malfoy giving Harry a hard time. At one point, Harry lunged at Malfoy for something he said to him. It looked like Izzie wasn't the only one who needed to hold hands.

As Malfoy and his pack of rats walked past Izzie and Hermione, Izzie stuck out one of her legs, causing Malfoy to trip and fall into the ground hard. He got up quickly and pushed his friends away for trying to help him, "My father will here of this! He'll make you pay for this!" he warned.

"I'll like to see him try," Izzie says to him.

"You're nothing but a traitor's daughter. There'll be a cell in Azkaban right next to your father's for you," he sneered. She took a step toward him and took a swing, punching Malfoy in the face. She held her hand as he looked back at her with a split lip, "My father will get you expelled for this!"

"I don't see any witnesses," she says to him, "It's your word against mine and I could come up with a decent story."

Malfoy glared daggers at her before turning around to leave.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said, trying to examine her hand.

"He had it coming to him for a very long time," Izzie said before looking at her friend, "And don't be a hypocrite, you punched him third year."

No matter how slowly the two of them were walking, they still caught up to Ron and Harry at the carriages. The girls stood back a few feet as they waited. The next carriage to arrive they would have to share. As they waited, Ron couldn't stop himself from asking Hermione what happened between Izzie and Malfoy to causing her to punch him.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione whispered.

Neville Longbottom walked up to them with a funny looking plant in his arms, "Hi guys," he said to Harry as he stood by him. Neville looked back at Izzie and Hermione, "Is she speaking to you again?" he whispered to Harry loud enough for everyone to hear. Izzie visible rolled her eyes before turning away from Neville, "There's my answer."

As a carriage arrived for them, "What's that?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That, pulling the carriage," Harry said.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione spoke up from her spot by Izzie.

Izzie cleared her throat, showing that she was annoyed with Hermione answering Harry's question.

"You're not going mad," they heard a young girl's voice coming from the carriage. They all walked around to see a blonde girl was already in it, "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

"That's a confidence builder," Ron commented before stepping up into the carriage.

Izzie was the last one to get in. She looked around and realized the only open space was beside Harry. She considered the moment; if this wasn't a perfect opportunity to create a scene, she didn't not what would be.

"I'm not sitting next to him," Izzie spoke slowly as she refused to look at Harry, "He shouldn't be allowed to come back to school after what happened."

Hermione turned to Ron, "Can you switch with Harry?"

Ron sighed before switching seats, leaving Ron to sit in between the blonde girl and Izzie with Neville, Harry and Hermione on the opposite side.

Hermione tried to break the awkward silence that followed, "Everyone this is Loony…Luna Lovegood…What an interesting necklace."

"It's a charm, actually," Luna says, holding the necklace up for everyone to see, "Keeps away the Nargles…But with this negative environment, we shouldn't have to worry about them. They don't like confutation."

Izzie shared the same look of bewilderment on her face as everyone else in the carriage.

The ride to the castle would have been silent if it weren't for Luna carrying on about nargles and other creatures she was reading about in her magazine she had with her. Once the carriage stopped, her one sided conversation drove everyone off. Izzie fell behind from her friends.

"I understand why you feel like you hate him," Luna said, referring to Harry, "But you should forgive him for what happened last year."

"Luna, you can't begin to understand how I feel about what happened," Izzie said.

"You'd be surprise how much I understand," the young girl says as she puts her magazine away in her bag, "But you have to understand."

"What should I understand?" Izzie asked a little irritated.

"He lost a friend that day too. You both share that pain…Don't let it eat yourself up from the inside," Luna said before stepping up the path toward the castle.

Izzie had a bit of a walk to think about what the young girl told her.

After Izzie put her luggage away in her room at Gryffindor Tower, she began to make her way to the Great Hall for dinner. On her way she ran into her favorite twins. Of course they knew about what was going on between Harry and Izzie.

"What's a pretty girl like you…"

"Doing in a place like this?" the twins asked.

"You mean at school," she said, smiling, "This is a place of learning and I came to learn."

"If you want to learn something," George began.

"We can teach you neat things," Fred finished.

"Really? I like neat things."

"Then you have much to learn," George says as he lays his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you everything we know," Fred says as he wraps his arm around her back.

"Young grasshopper," they both said.

Even though this year would be a lot of pretending, Izzie had a feeling that this year would not disappoint in the interesting category.


	40. Professor Dolores Umbridge

**A/N: I'd like to say that I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies. I'm going to use some excerpts from the Harry Potter books but give it my own twist. Most excerpts are moments that should have been in the movies.**

**Thanks to all my readers and to those that have left reviews.**

**I'd like to give credit to my Beta, AccioFirebolt 8853.**

Chapter 40

Professor Dolores Umbridge

Izzie sat in between Fred and George during the Welcome Back feast. Their placement was far enough away from Harry, but he was still in ear shot. She imagined herself sitting with the twins all year to keep up with her persona of hating Harry.

Near the end of the feast, Dumbledore started to make an announcement, "Good evening children. We have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

"Oh man," the twins whispered at the same time, causing Izzie to smile.

Dumbledore continued, "We also whish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

"Really? Another one," Izzie whispered.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck," Dumbledore went on, "As usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind all of you…"

The new Professor made a noise as if clearing her throat to interrupt Dumbledore. All the students turned to see her stand up, walk around the table, and make her way to the podium. She was a short woman all dressed in pink.

"She looks rather ridiculous," Izzie whispered.

"She was at my hearing," Izzie heard Harry faintly whisper to Hermione.

"Thank you, headmaster for those kind words of welcome. How lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends," the Professor in pink said.

"Less likely," the twins said at the same time.

Izzie looked up at her a bit confused, "She's the fakest witch I have ever seen in my life."

It seemed, if at all possible, Umbridge looked directly at the three of us, like she had heard their comments.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school; progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited," the Professor ended with a high pitched laugh.

Dumbledore then put on a fake smile and started a round of clapping, "Thank you, Professor. That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating? That was a load of bull," Izzie whispered to the twins, "She's not going to teach us anything in that class. What about my education?" she turned to Fred, "She does realize this is a school, right?"

"Our dad said since most of the Ministry don't believe You-Know-Who is back, Fudge brought in someone to stop all rumors," Fred explained.

"And as you said earlier," George said, "It is a load of bull."

Everyone filed back to their house dormitories. Once in Gryffindor Tower, the twins told Izzie that they wanted to show her some things, so she followed them to their room.

"Have a seat," they instructed.

She sat down, "You two aren't going to do any funny business are you?'

"You're perfectly safe with us," George said.

"And you always will be," Fred said.

"We just wanted to show you our future business."

"If you like what you see, maybe you could back us up."

"You want me to give you money?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, your father is loaded," Fred said.

"Which would make you loaded as well," George said.

"Yes," the both said.

"Unbelievable. What kind of business will this be?" she asked.

They both smiled, "A joke shop."

"You want me to invest into a joke shop with the two of you," she said, "Why?"

"Have you seen us lately?" they asked.

"Alright, alright. What kind of merchandise will you be selling?" she asked.

"Loads," George said.

"Something for everyone," Fred continued.

As they talked to her, they each pulled out objects from a box.

"If you need to vanish for a moment or two."

"If you need to get sick quickly to avoid an exam you didn't study for."

"If you want revenge on an enemy."

"Or if you want a pretty girl to fall in love with you," Fred said, getting to one knee to kiss Izzie's hand.

She pulled her hand away, "It sounds like you two could be very successful and make tons of profit, but it sounds like children's games."

"That's why we will be very successful," George said.

"Because we all have a child's heart, no matter the age," Fred said.

Izzie thought about it for a moment, "I'll owl my dad about it. Maybe he and I can be your first backer."

The twins looked at each other before lunging themselves at Izzie on the bed. The force of them caused her to go backwards on the bed with a twin on each side. They each kissed her on the cheek.

"You won't regret this," they said.

XXX

It was the first day of classes and that morning fifth year Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts with fifth year Slytherins.

For the first time, Izzie wouldn't be sitting with Harry during any of their classes. She sat with Hermione on the opposite side of the room from Harry and Ron. Before class began, she looked over Hermione at Harry. She learned that Harry felt the same way, because he was looking over at her.

"Good morning, children," Umbridge announced at the front of the class room, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs."

"She talking to use as if we are stupid," Hermione whispered.

"She's the one that looks stupid in her pink outfit," Izzie whispered back.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe," Umbridge went on.

"She doesn't have to look so happy about that," Hermione whispered.

Using her wand, Umbridge passed out the text books for the class.

_Defense Magical Theory: Basics for Beginners_.

"I didn't realize we were beginners," Izzie whispered after she read the title.

"If you have a question, Miss, I would appreciate you raising your hand," Umbridge said.

"I said sorry for kicking my friend under the table," Izzie lied.

The older woman put on a fake smile, "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured course of defensive magic. Your course aims include: Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic, learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be performed, and of course; placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use. Please open your books to page five and read chapter one: _Defense Theory_."

Izzie opened her book to chapter one and read the first sentence: _Defense theory is the knowledge witches and wizards use in the real world without out the need for using defensive magic…_

Looking at Hermione, Izzie whispered, "What?"

Hermione seemed to have the same level of confusion. She immediately tried to get the professor's attention.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter?" Umbridge's annoying voice rang out in the entire classroom.

"No Professor, not about the chapter," Hermione said.

"Well, we're just reading now. If you have other questions we can deal with them at the end of class," the Professor said.

"I've got a question about your course aims," Hermione announced loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge said.

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written here about using defensive spells," Hermione went on.

"You tell her," Izzie said.

"Using defensive spells? I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" Umbridge asked as if Hermione were mad.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked, joining the conversation.

Irritated, "Students raise their hand when they wish to speak in my classroom," Umbridge said to Ron.

Izzie raised her hand but didn't wait to be called on, "I thought the point of the class titled, _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, is to learn…I don't know, defensive spells."

"Yes, I agree. The point is to practice defensive spells," Hermione added.

"Are either of you a Ministry trained educational expert?" Umbridge asked as if trying to make a point.

"No," both girls said.

Looking smug with herself, "Then I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the point of this class is," the Professor said.

"Are you?" Izzie didn't mean to say out loud.

Umbridge eyed her before continuing, "Wizards much older and cleverer than you girls have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about spells in a secure risk free way. I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, not to mention extremely dangerous half breeds."

Izzie took a deep breath before speaking, "If you mean Professor Remus Lupin, he is a pure-blooded wizard."

"Yes," Umbridge said, "But his blood is taunted."

Izzie felt Hermione squeezing her leg, to tell her to calm down. She ignored her friend.

"What happened to him was not his fault. He didn't have a choice. Blood doesn't have to mean anything other than if you bleed, it means that you're alive…And he was a damn good Professor. We were all lucky to have him teach us," Izzie defended her guardian.

"Did he also teach you to correspond with known criminals?" Umbridge tossed back.

Izzie kept her mouth shut, but her blood was boiling.

"As I was saying, there will be no need to learn any defensive spells in this classroom. Learning in here will be risk free," the Professor said.

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk free," Harry said.

Ignoring him, "Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class," Umbridge said.

"Clearly asking us to raise our hands hasn't worked," Izzie spoke up, "I'll give you a hint, perhaps it's because we don't give a shit about your rule."

All the students were shocked at what Izzie had said to the Professor.

The older woman flicked her wand at Izzie, as if she was going to do a spell, "I will give you a first and only warning. Profanity will not be tolerated in my classroom. Do it again and you will be punished."

"Yes, Professor," Izzie said, coldly.

Umbridge walked around in front of the class, "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

Harry wouldn't let it go, "And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

"There is nothing out there, dear," Umbridge said, sweetly, "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Seriously?" Izzie whispered.

"Please settle down," Hermione whispered back.

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe Lord Voldemort," Harry said a little sarcastically.

For the second time in less than a few minutes, the entire class was shocked by what a student said. The room was so quiet; you could hear a quill drop.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again…This is a lie," Umbridge said.

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him," Harry defended.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Umbridge interrupted.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry shoot back, but not before risking at glance at Izzie.

Izzie went white in the face. She couldn't believe Harry had brought that up.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge announced.

Izzie stood up, "Don't you dare say that. He was murdered."

Harry looked at Izzie before looking back at the Professor, "Voldemort killed him."

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted, scaring everyone in the classroom. Clearing her throat she spoke again with more calm in her voice, "I've had it with the both of you. You have interrupted my classroom too many times. You will both go to your Head of House, Professor McGonagall for punishment and I will see you both here later for detention." She used a quill to write on a piece of parchment before walking over to hand it to Harry.

Izzie slowly gathered her things in her bag before knocking over her chair to follow Harry out of the classroom.

Once they were out of the classroom, "So much for staying away from each other," Harry said.

"Shush you."

Harry sighed, "I didn't mean to bring him up."

"I know," she said, "Let's just go to McGonagall to receive our punishment."

Harry and Izzie both walked to the Professor's office and entered to find her reading a book behind her desk.

McGonagall looked up at the pair of them as they stopped before her desk, "What did you two do this time?"

They didn't say anything as Harry handed her Umbridge's note. McGonagall quickly read the parchment before looking up at them again, "Is this true?" she asked, her voice neutral.

"I deny everything," Izzie said.

"You sounded a lot like your father just then…Is it true, you both shouted at Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry and Izzie responded.

"You called her a liar?"

"I wish that I did," Izzie said.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"You said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back?"

"Yes," Harry answered once again.

McGonagall placed the parchment down and pushed forward an opened tin, "Have a biscuit, you two."

"What?" Harry asked.

"A biscuit," the Professor repeated, "I can't possibly eat them all on my own. Please have one."

"Can I have two?" Izzie asked.

"Help yourself," McGonagall smiled.

XXX

At the end of the day instead of going to dinner in the Great Hall, Harry and Izzie separately walked to Professor Umbridge's office like they were instructed to do so.

Izzie was last to arrive to her office. She found the door already open. She peeked in to see Harry was already sitting down at a desk.

"Ah, Miss Timberlake, please come in and shut the door," Umbridge said from her desk.

Izzie stepped further in the room and got a better look. Everything was pink; including the walls. She made her way to the second desk in the office beside Harry. She glanced at Harry before sitting down.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today," Umbridge announced. Both of them started to reach for their bag for a quill, "No, not with your quills. I will be providing both of you with a special quill today," she handed each a brown feathered quill, "Mr. Potter, I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.' Miss Timberlake, I want you to write, 'I will always show respect for Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge.'"

Izzie stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

Umbridge looked at both of them before walking around to stand behind them, "Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

"Can we please have some ink?" Izzie asked.

"You won't need any ink for these quills," Umbridge said before turning around to look out the window.

Harry and Izzie shared a look before looking at the parchment paper provided and began to write their perspective lines.

_I will always show respect for Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge._

_I will always show re…_

Izzie stopped because she felt a sudden pain on the top of her left hand. She moved her hand slightly to get a better look and saw red markings were starting to appear. She tried to ignore it as she began writing again.

…_spect for Pro…_

The pain was still there and it started to get worse.

"Izzie?" she heard her name and looked over at Harry.

She looked at his hand and saw the words _I must not tell lies_ carved into his flesh. Alarmed, she looked back at her own hand and saw _I will always show respect for Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge_ carved into her flesh.

It was the quill Umbridge game both of them. It was medieval punishment practices. The sort of thing schools stopped practicing a long time ago.

Umbridge appeared in front of the desks, "Is there something wrong?" she asked with fake concern in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure I had enough ink. I wouldn't want to run out before the message had a chance to fully sink in," Izzie said. Showing that even though she was in pain, she wasn't going to be affected by this exercise.

Before Umbridge could say anything, "Nothing," Harry interrupted, causing the older woman to switch her focus on him.

"You're right, Mr. Potter, because you both know deep down that you deserve to be punished," Umbridge said.

After an hour, Harry and Izzie were released to go back to their common room.

"Let me see," Harry said in the middle of an empty hallway.

Izzie placed her hand behind her back, "It looks the same as yours."

"Please?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes before doing as he said. Harry gently grabbed her hand and flipped it over to look at the top. Her hand was extremely red.

"We'll show Hermione. She'll know what to give us," he said.

"No," she pulled away again, "We don't tell her or anyone anything. Umbitch would only get off on the knowledge that we were in pain and that we told someone."

"Alright," he said, tearing off a strip from the bottom of his undershirt, "Just clean it real well and put proper bandages on it," he wrapped her injured hand.

She touched his face to get his attention, "You too," she said before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. She leaned her forehead against his, "I missed you."

"I know. I do too."


	41. New Rules

**A/N: I'd like to say that I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies. I'm going to use some excerpts from the Harry Potter books but give it my own twist. Most excerpts are moments that should have been in the movies.**

**Thanks to all my readers and to those that have left reviews.**

**I'd like to give credit to my Beta, AccioFirebolt 8853.**

Chapter 41:

New Rules

Harry and Izzie tried very hard not to be seen together unless they were in class. If someone saw them together, it would ruin their entire plan. And if the wrong person saw them together…They didn't want to think about it.

Izzie was studying up on potions as she sat with the twins testing out their products on the younger students in Gryffindor common room. It was more likely that Gryffindor would be their only customers until their products took off.

She told them many times that if something can cause serious harm they'd need to dispose of or start over. The twins insisted that they could fix anything.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry sitting alone in front of the fireplace. Just like her, he was waiting for the common room to clear out.

They would have to wait for awhile.

"What do you think, Iz?" One of the twins asked.

She looked up from her book and gasped, "What did you do to the boy?" Putting the book down and getting a closer look, "Are those burn marks?"

"A slight side affect to Fiery Fever chewable," George said.

"We can fix it," Fred offered.

Ignoring them, "All right kid, you need to go to Madam Pomfrey now." Turning to look at the twins, "You're lucky this kid doesn't go running off to Dumbledore to complain." As a second thought, she turned back to the kid, "This is for you," she handed him two galleons, "To pay for any physical or mental damages."

"Or for my silence," the younger Gryffindor said.

"Smart kid, now run along," Izzie said.

"You can't pay off everyone," Fred complained.

Standing before him and pointing, "If it continues to happen, you two will pay be back double."

"Won't happen again," Fred said.

"Good," she said, lowering her hand when Fred captured it in his. He looked at her bandages, "Its nothing," she stopped him from asking. He let her go to get back to her studies.

Within in the next two hours, the common room began to clear as everyone went to bed. The twins had been gone awhile when the last few students ascended the stairs. Waiting a few more moments until the silence sink in, Izzie closed her book and walked over to sit next to Harry on the couch. Ron and Hermione were already there as well.

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," Ron said.

"Are you finally declaring your love for each other," Izzie teased, causing Ron to blush.

"Hermione said she would do his homework," Harry explained.

"I said I would do the introduction," Hermione said.

"Practically the same thing," Izzie said.

"You know this is risky," Hermione said, "Anyone could just come down at any moment."

"With the past couple of days we have had. I could care less," Izzie said before leaning her head against Harry.

"I think you should still tell Dumbledore what that woman did," Hermione said.

"He has enough to worry about," Harry said, "I think we have it under control."

"At least until Umbitch decides for us to write a paragraph," Izzie said, "And you wouldn't have known if you hadn't assaulted by hand in the first place."

"You're hand was badly bandage anyway," Hermione said, "If it wasn't for me, you could have caused an infection."

"Nurse Hermione to the rescue," Izzie teased.

"I would love to see that," Ron said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Perv," Izzie said.

"I've only just got here," the four of them heard a voice coming from the fireplace, "And you're already calling me names."

"Dad?"

"It's me love," the fiery head said.

"Sirius, this is dangerous," Hermione said, looking around, "Someone could see you."

"But it's just you four," Sirius said, "Harry, I got your letter."

"What letter?" Ron asked.

"This is news to me," Izzie said.

"Harry, don't you tell your friends anything?" Sirius asked.

"I forgot," Harry said.

"This is still taking an awful risk," Hermione said.

"You sound like Molly," Sirius said.

Hermione interrupted, "Someone should."

He glared at her before continuing, "This was the only way I could answer Harry's letter without writing in code."

"What did you write about?" Ron asked.

"My scar," Harry replied.

"And you failed to mention that?" Izzie was angry.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Anyway," Sirius interrupted, "I know it's not fun when it hurts, but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"But it has to hurt for a reason, dad," Izzie said.

"What does Dumbledore say?" Sirius asked.

"Ha! Fat chance any of us get a chance to see him," Izzie said, "He ignored Harry like the plague."

"I'll see about asking him when I see him," Sirius said to Harry. He looked at Izzie, "I hope you're doing well."

"I'm doing fine," Izzie said, "You know how it is: New year equals new rules."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it sucks royally," she replied.

"I received your letter about the twin's business proposition," Sirius said.

"And?"

"Its very risky for them to be working with a known criminal, but I will set something up in Lupin's name to help the boys. They are responsible to tell Molly. I'm not having any of that," he said.

"Good to know," Izzie said, "I'll let them know in the morning."

"You four need to be careful this year," Sirius warned, "There might be changes inside Hogwarts, but there's more changes our here. People are getting paranoid."

"They should," Harry said.

"Yes, but for all the wrong reasons," Sirius said.

XXX

Just like Sirius had said, they were more careful and neither Harry nor Izzie had another detention with Umbridge. This meant that they had to keep their mouths shut when ever Umbridge said something completely racist or stupid. For her that was when ever she opened her mouth.

Everything has been going fine, but it can't always stay that way.

One morning, Izzie was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when she found herself alone with Umbridge coming the opposite way. She had no choice but to keep walking to get past her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Breakfast," Izzie answered, "It's the most important meal of the day."

"You always have a smart answer, don't you?"

Izzie put on a fake smile, "That's just me, the smart-aleck."

"More like the criminal's daughter."

"Yeah, I know what I am. What does that make you?" Izzie daringly asked.

If looks could kill, "You should watch your tongue when you're speaking to me. I am a Ministry Official; I can make your life here at Hogwarts hell."

"All ready there, lady," Izzie said.

"How does Harry feel, befriending the daughter of the man who was responsible for his parents' deaths? No wonder you two are not on speaking terms," Umbridge sneered. Izzie tried to walk past her again, when Umbridge snatched onto her arm forcefully and squeezed, "Do I have your attention now? I know that you know the location of your father. If you tell me, I will make sure you do not land in the cell next to his."

Looking up at Umbridge, "You know this sick obsession you have with my father is really disturbing. You might want to get some help. It's not healthily."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came into view beside them. Her eyes not once leaving where Umbridge latched onto Izzie.

"Professor," Umbridge said, putting on a fake smile and letting go, "Ms. Timberlake was talking back and using ghastly language."

"Was she?" McGonagall asked, glaring at Umbridge, "And you felt it was necessary to bruise the child for that." Izzie was rubbing her arm to get feeling back into it. "Go ahead and go to breakfast."

"You're just going to let her go!" Umbridge said angrily.

"I will deal with her later in my own way," McGonagall said.

"Pardon me but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked loudly.

Izzie didn't do as she was told. She wanted to see what was going to happen between the two woman.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGonagall said.

At this point many students were filing out of the Great Hall and were watching the scene before them.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority. Minerva," Umbridge said, standing up straight to stand taller than the other witch.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Izzie.

She looked at him and saw Ron and Hermione were there too, "McGonagall, hopefully, going to put Umbitch in her place."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods. If I hadn't come this way, what would you have done to Ms. Timberlake?" McGonagall asked.

Izzie looked at her friends as they turned to look at her; wanting to know what happened.

"I was going to bring that ungrateful child down a few pegs. She thinks just like her criminal father, that she can walk all over the Ministry," Umbridge said.

"That is not how we do things here at Hogwarts," McGonagall said.

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and the minister himself," Umbridge whispered, "I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall took a step back and looked at Izzie before turning back, "Disloyalty," she said, slowly.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," Umbridge announced to the small group that formed in the corridor.

"I wonder whose fault that it," Izzie whispered.

"Cornelius will want to take immediate action," Umbridge said, "I hope you give Ms. Timberlake, the proper punishment. The kind she deserves."

XXX

To say the least, Umbridge got her way a few days later.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRE-EVER "HIGH INQUISTOR"

The Daily Prophet lead line read.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked as we all gathered around Hermione one morning in the Great Hall.

"It says that Umbridge will evaluate other professors and report to the Ministry," Hermione said as she scanned the article, "The Ministry believes Hogwarts standards are failing. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect fellow educators and make sure they are keeping up to standards.'"

"So Umbridge is the Ministries' bitch," Izzie said, "I like that title more than 'High Inquisitor'."

"Izzie please," Hermione said before continuing reading, "It says many parents believe that Dumbledore is no longer fit to manage Hogwarts."

"I can only imagine the Malfoys are on top of that list," Harry said.

Hermione read on, "'Controversial hiring of staff includes werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody. None of which, were safe to teach our children.'"

"Some people are just so racist," Izzie said, "They were some of our best professors…Except for fake Mad-Eye, he was just delusional."

Hermione slapped the newspaper down on the table, "So now we have Umbridge to each us and decide what is right for other professors to teach. Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced that dreadful woman on us! It's outrageous…"

"I think she's more worried about her education than anything else," Ron whispered to Izzie.

"You should be more worried about your education, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Everyone just calm down," Izzie said, "I have to go because we're causing attention to ourselves. See you bitches later."

XXX

Umbridge started the week with evaluating professors. Professor Trelawney was asked to predict something with the snap of Umbridge's fingers. It was rather unfair to ask Trelawney to do that. She went as far as firing the professor.

With Professor Snape, Umbridge liked his style of teaching and tried to embarrass him by asking him about Defense Against the Dark Arts position that he's wanted to teach for some time.

Umbridge declared Professor Flitwick was too short to be conducting the Hogwarts choir. Professor Binnes was too dead to be teaching History of Magic. Madam Hooch wasn't English. Professor McGonagall celebrated her students too much.

Umbridge wasn't happy with anyone but herself. Even Izzie asked one day in Defense why wasn't someone there to evaluate her; someone like McGonagall. Then she proceeded to hand out a detention.

If evaluating teachers wasn't bad enough, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts decided to create and hang around the entrance to the Great Hall new Educational Decrees.

The first decree to be hanged was: All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Students can not be in groups larger than three.

Good thing the twins still has their sense of humor. They teased that threesomes were still okay. There would be Hell to pay when it gets down to two.

Everyday it seemed Flitch was hanging new ones. It was getting to the point the student body didn't have rights anymore. Hogwarts wasn't a school anymore; it was more like a prison.

Any student found in the possession of the Quibbler will be expelled.

All Weasley products are banned.

Proper dress and decorum is to be maintained at all times.

No music.

No public emotions.

No laughing.

No chewing gum.

And the list goes on. Just no fun at all.

"Something has to be done about this madness," Izzie said, "I can't take that woman anymore, and neither can my hands."

The four friends were alone in the common room one night. It was routine for them to meet when everyone else went to bed. Izzie with Harry on the couch as he was wrapping her hand in a new bandage.

"I have to do something," Harry said, referring to her hand, "She can't keep doing this to you."

"If you do something," Izzie said, "You will be right there with me."

"Something has to be done," Hermione interrupted, "We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school."

"We should just drop out," Izzie said.

"No, that's not an option," Hermione said, pacing around some more, "My parents will kill me."

"Well, Umbridge sure will," Ron said, "If she keeps this madness going."

The radio was on in the background, "We are sure, these disappearances are because of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black…

"Will you shut that crap off!" Izzie said, "I'm tired of hearing how notorious my father is."

"Harry!" a voice came from the fireplace once again.

"Sirius," Harry said, getting on the floor in front of the fire, "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your latest letter," he said, "You said you were worried about Umbridge," Izzie glared, "Sorry, Umbitch. What is she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"That will probably be the next decree Flitch will hang," Izzie said.

"She's not letting us use magic at all. It's been like this for weeks," Harry said.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Sirius said, "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asked.

"Are they worried that the students are going to take over the school?" Izzie asked. As a second thought, "That's actually not a bad idea. We totally out number the teachers."

"Does Fudge think that we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks," Sirius said, "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me tell you this, but things aren't going well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just like last time. Voldemort is on the move."

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"Someone is coming. I can't be of anymore help, but for now, it looks like you're on your own," Sirius said before disappearing from the flame.

"That's really comforting when a grown up says that," Izzie said as a sound of thunder boomed outside.

The group stands up to walk over to the window to watch the in coming storm, "He's really out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked, "We've got to be able to defend ourselves. If Umbitch refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will."

Hermione turned around exactly when lighting and thunder stuck to give more emphasis to what she was saying.

Ron leaned over to Izzie, "That was extremely creepy…But cool."

"I agree," Izzie said, "Something does need to be done. We have to take care of ourselves. The adults are leaving us to the wolves."

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"We form a group," Hermione said.

"And break decree number twenty-four…I'm in," Izzie said.

"We can teach ourselves defensive spells. We also need to find someone place for we can meet and not get caught," Hermione said.

"I know the place," Ron offered.

"Of course you do," Hermione said.

"Avengers assemble!" Izzie added.


	42. Dumbledore's Army

**A/N: I'd like to say that I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies. **

**Thanks to all my readers and to those that have left reviews.**

**I'd like to give credit to my Beta, AccioFirebolt 8853.**

Chapter 42

Dumbledore's Army

In the days leading up to the Saturday trip to Hogsmeade, the four of them spread the word to fellow students they trusted about coming together to form a group to practice spells. They were instructed only to inform other students who could keep a secret at all costs.

It was a huge risk but it was one they needed to take.

Hermione and Izzie were currently walking down a dark hallway in their winter coats, trying to make their way to the secret location in Hogsmeade.

In a paranoid tone, "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Hermione asked, looking behind them as they walked.

Hitting her friend's arm, "Will you stop doing that?!" Izzie exclaimed, "You're freaking me out every time you look back every two seconds. No one is following us…And you're the one who said something needed to be done."

"But this?"

"Don't you dare back out on us, Hermione Granger! You're a Gryffindor. A badass witch…So act like it," Izzie said.

"Alright, alright, I am a badass witch," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Harry and Ron said they will meet us there, and hopefully there will be more than just us in this group," Izzie said.

The girls met up with Harry and Ron outside of their secret location, Hog's Head. The place had…a lot of character.

Walking into the building, they found that the old barkeep was the only one inside. Ron had set this up for them, so the old wizard left them to do their business for the next hour.

"So we wait?" Izzie asked.

"Are people even coming?" Harry asked, finding a seat.

The girls shared a look, "I think people will come, Harry," Hermione said.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Well, when we first approached people about the idea most of them didn't go for it at first," Izzie explained, "Until I said there was going to be a certain someone there who can teach us."

"Teach us?" Harry asked.

Swallowing hard, "Yes…I might have blown our cover to some people, but if its people we trust then there really isn't any harm…"

Harry interrupted, "What did you tell them?"

"That the great and powerful Harry Potter would be teaching us defensive spells," Izzie said innocently, "Please don't be mad."

"Someone's in trouble," Ron said.

"You told people that?" Harry asked.

"If I didn't, then the only people showing up today would be us, the twins and Ginny. That really doesn't make us anything," she said.

"I'm not mad," Harry said.

With a sigh, she ran over to Harry to kiss him on the cheek.

"This is stupid. Who'd want to be taught by me?" Harry asked.

"Don't sell yourself short, oh great and powerful one," Izzie teased.

"You're more qualified that Umbitch," Hermione said.

"I agree," Ron said.

"Its not just about us learning defensive spells that we should already be learning," Izzie said, "Its about teaching each other how to survive. We can teach each other and friends our tricks."

"This is going to be wicked fun." Ron said.

Hermione looked out the broken window, "People are coming. We can start once everyone is here."

To their amazement, a good number of people showed n up. As everyone took a seat, they stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Izzie, waiting for them to say something. At first the four of them just stared right back, then Hermione cleared her throat and stood up from her seat, "Hello and welcome everyone. So you all know why we're here. Most of you were led here by the promise of being taught by a new teacher. That's true. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" someone asked.

"Hold all questions until the end please," Izzie said.

"Izzie!" Hermione hissed.

"Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot," Ron answered.

"So he says," the boy said, referring to Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione said.

"So Dumbledore says because he says," the same boy said.

"Are we five right now?" Izzie asked.

Ignoring Izzie, "The point is, where's the proof?" another boy asked, "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

"We are not here for story time!" Izzie said gritting her teeth.

"She's right," Harry spoke up, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric. So if that's why you're here, you may clear out now," whispering to Hermione, "I don't think this is going to work."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry," Dean Thomas said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville added.

"That's true," Ginny said.

"Is it?" Izzie asked Harry. He didn't have time to answer.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Ron said.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione said.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I always had help. Facing this stuff in real life isn't like school. You only get one chance to get something right. You don't know what its like," Harry said before sitting down beside Izzie who took his hand.

"You're right. We don't," Hermione said, "That's why we need your help, because if we're going to have any chance at beating…Voldemort."

"He's really back," Nigel said.

Harry could only nod his head when the entire room fell into silence.

"I think they're in," Izzie whispered to Harry.

"Are you two really together?" Parvati Patil asked.

"If there are no more questions," Izzie said, changing the subject, "Then to make this more official, I think we all should sign something." Digging through her bag, she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She was about to write something when she stopped, "What do we call ourselves?"

"We have to have a name," Hermione agreed.

"Dumbledore's Army," Harry said.

Everyone looked at Harry.

"Dumbledore's Army it is," Izzie said, "Ron, get a table.

Ron pulled a table over as a line began to form. Izzie wrote 'Dumbledore's Army' on the top and gave it to Harry to sign first. Then she signed and followed by Hermione and Ron before sliding the parchment over to the line that was waiting.

As they waited for their fellow students to sign the parchment, excitement filled the air. It was clear to see that everyone was feeling it too. They were going to try to make a difference.

"Are we always going to meet here?" Cho Chang asked Izzie as she looked around the place.

"No, this is not the place…We don't know where yet to hold our meetings," Izzie announced to the entire room, "Once we find a place, we will get the word out of where and when," looking back at Cho, "Thanks for coming."

The Ravenclaw girl just nodded her head before she walked toward the door. Izzie felt a little guilty as she watched the girl leave. Before she and Harry were official, Cho had gone out with Harry a few times. They even went to the Yule Ball together. Hermione has told her that it was anything serious; the two of them were mostly friends. Harry couldn't get serious with Cho because he had his eye on someone else.

The room cleared out quickly as the old barkeep returned to his place behind the bar. The few people who stayed behind with them were the twins, Neville and Ginny.

Taking Harry's hand, "So, now we have a place to find. Any ideas?" she asked, looking amongst the group. Everyone stayed silent, "Okay, don't all speak at once."

As they were leaving Hogsmeade and heading over to the castle, Harry announced: "The place needs to be somewhere Umbridge won't find it"

"Or we all get to crave words into our hands," Izzie added.

"Been there, done that," the twins said together.

"But somewhere big enough so we all can practice together," Harry continued.

"The Shrieking Shack is out," Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's too small," Ron said.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe if we had a death wish," Izzie said.

"Not bloody likely," Ron said.

"Harry," Ginny spoke up again, "What happens if Umbridge does find out?"

Everyone stopped to look at her. They were just kids. It wasn't exactly breaking the law. But knowing Umbridge, she would find an appropriate punishment for them.

"Who cares," Hermione announced before continuing to walk. The rest of the group was shocked by what she said before they were able to catch up to her, "I mean, it's sort of exciting, breaking the rules?"

"Who are you and what have you done with our Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Granger's rebellious side has truly begun," Izzie said.

"Welcome to the dark side," Fred said.

"We have cookies," George said.

"I hope they aren't exploding cookies," Izzie teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"Right," Harry said, getting everyone back on track as they walked through the castle's courtyard, "Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice."

"I didn't know this gig was going to generate homework," Izzie interrupted.

With their hands still linked, Harry brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. Then the two of them separated to keep up with appearances.

"We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us," Harry continued.

"And when he says 'she', he means Umbitch, "Izzie said.

"Alright, Iz, we get it," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Izzie said, "I like the nickname I gave her."

XXX

**Educational Decree No. 68**

**All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.**

It was just their luck that the proclamation was posted on the wall with the others. It almost felt like a bad omen or Umbridge was getting extremely paranoid these days. It didn't stop Dumbledore's Army.

A few days later, Neville told them that he might have found a place to meet. They were so excited about the notion; they skipped lunch that day to check out Neville's discovery.

Standing before a set of doors, Izzie said: "Wow, Neville, a broom closet! I won't even fit in there"

"Wait until you see this," Neville said before opening the door.

They followed him in the 'broom closet' only to find out it was so much more. The room was huge like an armory including magic exercises and a small library full of spell books. It was this that convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Izzie said, turning to him, "You did find a great place…This is awesome!"

"You found the Room of Requirement," Hermione announced behind book stacks, "It's also known as the Come and Go Room."

"How does she know all this?" Ron asked.

"You do realize where she's standing, right?" Izzie asked.

Coming out from behind the stack, she was already cradling books, "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it, and it's always equipped for the seeker's needs."

"So if you really needed a…" Ron started.

Izzie interrupted, "Don't finish that sentence."

"I was walking up outside, thinking about how we needed a place and the doors appeared," Neville said.

"It appeared because we really needed it," Izzie said, "This is so cool."

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back," Harry said.

"So we will," Izzie said, "Let's tell everyone, D.A. this Friday and show them how to get here."

XXX

The D.A. meetings were successful for the most part. Everyone had a weakness. So time was spent to help one's weakness. It wasn't like class where students fell behind because of something challenging. That's what made it so special. Time was taken until that individual was successful.

Umbridge did everything in her power to find and stop what the D.A. was up to. Sending Filch as her spy and to follow certain students, it didn't take long to figure that out. Members came up with clever ways to avoid Umbridge's traps.

Umbridge anointed certain students to form the Inquisitorial Squad. These students supported the Ministry in everyway. Of course, everyone involved in the Squad was from Slytherin. They knew where they were going; they just didn't know how to get it.

Even though most of the time, the four of them took turns teaching defensive spells. Harry did most of the work because he had more experience. He was an excellent teacher and great at encouraging. Every meeting he would deliver a speech that encouraged people to be their best.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more. Believe in yourself. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. So, if they can do it, why not us?" Harry asked, walking around the room as he watched everyone practice.

Whispering to Hermione, "He practiced that one on me all morning," Izzie said.

Christmas was fast approaching; everyone decided it would be best to stop until after the holiday. On the last day, Harry and Izzie stayed behind to clean up the Room of Requirement, but in reality they just wanted to be alone.

"You should change your career choice and become a professor instead. You're really good at it," Izzie said, sitting down on the steps near the door.

"Thanks, but I want to become an Auror as it pisses off Umbridge more than anything and the fact that McGonagall stood up for me. I don't want to let her down." Harry said, joining her.

"True and you can't deny the look on Umbridge's face when you told her, priceless. Say…..what do you want for Christmas?" she asked.

"You don't have to get me anything," he said.

"I want to," she said, "It's our first Christmas together."

"We've had a couple of Christmases together, remember?"

"Okay, smartass," Izzie pushed him playfully, "I mean our first as a couple."

Harry leaned in close, "Surprise me."

She was about to kiss him when mistletoe came down from the ceiling above them, "Well, I have going to kiss you," she said before getting up, "I don't need this Room telling me when to kiss you."

He got up to face her again, "I think we can handle that on our own," he said before kissing her passionately.


	43. An Incident

Chapter 43:

An Incident

"You say it."

"No, you say it."

"Say it."

"No, You."

"Damn it Harry, just say the freaking password already before Flitch finds us," Izzie told him as they stood outside Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was watching the couple going back and forth.

"You're the one that wanted to stay and make out," Harry accused.

"You kissed me first."

"Children please," the Fat Lady said, "Even portraits need their rest."

Harry and Izzie looked at each other before speaking at the same time, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

The portrait door opened, "You're worse than that Longbottom kid. Every chance he gets, he tells me how happy he is he can finally remember the password."

Smiling, Harry took Izzie's hand before entering the common room. They found Hermione and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione scolded.

"We were…" Harry started.

"Making out," Izzie said, "No use lying to them."

"On our way back," Harry said once they'd settled around the fire, "We found Cho crying."

Hermione nodded, "She spends half her time crying these days. Umbridge is threatening to sack her mom from the Ministry and she worried about failing her OWLs."

"Is that all?" Ron asked.

"I think she's still upset for Harry dumping her for me," Izzie said, "Even though we're not really together."

"That's extremely complicated," Ron said.

"It is," Harry and Izzie once again spoke at the same time. The two of them couldn't help but start to laugh, which in return caused the other two to start laughing.

Izzie kissed Harry on the cheek suddenly, "I still have to pack for the holiday," she said.

"I have a few things left," Harry said before getting up and then helped Izzie, "Goodnight."

"Night."

XXX

"Izzie!"

"Hmm."

"Izzie!" Someone whispered again.

"Not now, Mrs. Weasley, five more minutes."

"Izzie, wake up. Something has happened," Hermione said, hovering over the girl.

Izzie rolled onto her back before sitting up, "What happened?"

Hermione takes a seat on the bed beside her best friend with a serious look, "Mr. Weasley was attacked at the Ministry tonight."

"Oh my God is he okay?"

"He's at St. Mungo's. Ron and everyone else already left to see him hours ago," Hermione explained.

"Hours ago? Why are you just now telling me?"

"McGonagall told me a few minutes ago. She's waiting for us in the common room," Hermione said.

Izzie immediately got to her feet and followed Hermione down to the common room where the Professor was indeed waiting for them. It was early morning hours, the sun was barely up.

Izzie looked around the room expecting to see Harry there was well.

"Sorry to wake you this early. Has Hermione told you what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Izzie said.

"Remus will be here within the hour to get you two and take you to Grimmauld. If you will, pack a few of Miss Ginny's things. The Weasleys' left in a hurry. I have others taking care of the boys' things," McGonagall said.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said, "Is there any news?"

"Mr. Weasley is very lucky he was found in time," the Professor said, "If it wasn't for Harry…"

"Where is Harry?" Izzie interrupted.

McGonagall looked worried, "Harry was the one to warn us that something was wrong with Arthur." 

"I don't understand," she said.

"Miss Timberlake, this is something I don't even understand myself," the older woman said, "Go now and get ready. I will come for you when Remus is here."

The girls watched the Professor leave through the portrait.

"How could Harry have warned them about Mr. Weasley? He's been at the Castle. Not at the Ministry," Izzie said.

"I don't know, Iz. When we get to Grimmauld, he'll explain everything," Hermione said.

"That doesn't explain why he wasn't here just now," Izzie said, turning to run up the boy's tower. She quickly entered he's dormitory only to find he was not there.

"He left late last night," Neville said, getting her attention.

"Where did he go?"

"He woke up in a fit and dragged Ron out of bed before leaving," he said, "He hasn't been back since."

"Thanks, Neville."

Izzie entered her own dormitory where she found her other roommates still sleeping. Hermione was nowhere in sight. She walked to her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer where she kept something her father gave her. It was the two-way mirror he created for them to communicate. She then proceeded to enter the bathroom and close the door. She hasn't used the mirror yet. She didn't feel the need to since Sirius was popping in the fireplace more than he should have.

Clutching the mirror in her hands, she slide down on the floor against the door, "Dad?" she called.

It was a few moments before she saw her father's face appear in the mirror, "Are you alright?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm fine…" 

"Remus will be there soon to get you and Hermione," he said.

"I know, I know," she said, "Is Harry already there?"

Sirius took a moment before answering, "He's with Snape."

"Why on earth would Harry be with him?"

"Harry has been having…some concerning dreams," Sirius explained, "That's how we knew about Arthur. Harry told us."

"He dreamt about it?"

"Yes," he said.

"He hasn't told me anything about these concerning dreams," she said.

"It's something we should discuss when everyone gets here," he said.

Getting up from the floor, "I have to go."

"Don't do anything stupid!" he said.

"That's rich, coming from you dad!"

"True," he said, "But I have a right to worry. You are my daughter after all."

Without responding, she looked at her father for a moment before getting up and turning the mirror upside down on the counter. She exited the bathroom and saw Hermione getting her things ready.

"Do you have everything?" Hermione whispered, "Where are you going?" she inquired as she saw Izzie heading for the door.

"I'm going to get Harry."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's in the snake den," she replied, "These days it's not a good place to be."

She made her way down to the dungeons in search for Harry. She opened the door to the Potions classroom. She saw Harry sitting in a chair with Snape hovering over him.

"Are you okay?" she asked focusing completely on Harry as she walked toward him.

Snape turned around, "You shouldn't be here, Timberlake. You're breaking his concentration."

Ignoring the Professor, she walked around his chair as Harry stands to join her, "I know what happened," she said, "Why didn't you tell me you've been having these dreams?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Harry said.

"They're move than just dreams," Snape said, sighing, "You need to leave so Potter can break the connection."

"I don't understand," she said.

Harry was about to say something when Snape spoke again, getting impatient: "I am teaching him the power of Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" Izzie turned to the Professor.

"Ah, I see you know of it." Snape said, "I need to teach the boy how to block his mind."

Izzie turned back to face Harry and looked him directly in the eye. She knew what was going on. Harry can see into Voldemort's mind. Could it be the same the other way around? She couldn't help but think; was she really looking into Harry's eyes?

Then Harry gave her a smile, and she knew it was really him. She leaned in to kiss Harry. She didn't care Snape was standing just a few feet away. They could practically hear the man roll his eyes with disgust.

"That is enough affection anyone can take right now," Snape said, "So like their parents." He muttered.

Izzie broke away, "Hermione and I are leaving soon for the holiday."

Looking at Snape over her shoulder, "I think I'm going to be late," he said.

"Try not to be too late," she said, turning around to leave. As she walked past Snape toward the door, "Try not to be a total humbug the entire holiday, Professor."

"I can only assume that was an insult," she heard Snape say.

Making it back to her dormitory, Izzie was ambushed by Hermione.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"Not so loud," Izzie whispered. Their roommates were still asleep. "I went to the dungeons to find Harry. He's with Snape."

"Why?"

Looking around the room, "Can't talk about it here," she said.

"Remus should be here soon," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm already packed. Do you have Ginny's things?" Hermione nodded, "Let's wait in the common room."

The girls waited in front of the fire with their belongings as the waited for McGonagall to collect them. Once the Professor did, the girls followed the older woman to her office where Remus was waiting for them. Izzie ran into his arms. Hermione stood there watching them with a smile on her face.

"Are you both alright?" Remus asked once her let go, "Sirius told me you two talked. I see you're here in one piece, did you find what you were looking for?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here," Izzie said, "I'm ready to go."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Minerva," Remus said before activating a portkey to take the three of them to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived at their destination, Sirius was waiting for them. He gave his daughter a quick once over and a kiss on the head, "Harry should be joining us later today," he said.

Even Kreature greeted her on their arrival. With a quick reminder to be friendly to Hermione, Kreature only nodded to the girl with a distasteful look on the house elf's face.

The four of them sat around the table in the dinning room drinking tea, indulging in little conversation about how the school year had been going. They talked about anything other than the issues at hand. Like Harry's connection to Voldemort. Hermione didn't know yet, but Izzie could tell Sirius and Remus knew. The two men would share looks with one another that lasted a few seconds. They thought no one noticed but of course they were wrong. In the current situation, the adults weren't the only ones keeping secrets. Anyone can play that game. It was only fair.

It was mid-afternoon when the Weasleys' came back from St. Mungos. Harry still hadn't joined them yet. It was late evening when he arrived through portkey. Mrs. Weasley thanked and hugged Harry for saving Arthur's life. She informed everyone that Arthur would be released in a few days, just in time for Christmas.

Even though she didn't have to, Mrs. Weasley insisted on preparing dinner.

"Harry," Izzie said, leaning over from behind him, "Can we talk?" He followed her out of the kitchen until they were alone in a room. "Is everything okay?" she asked, facing away from him.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her, "Everything is fine," he whispered, pecking her lips briefly, "Snape told me I'll have to concentrate more often to keep Voldemort out of my head."

Leaning into him, "Why didn't you tell me? You know I can handle it. I can handle anything. I'm not afraid of anything when it comes to Voldemort."

"I know you're not," he said, "I didn't want to worry you. I was just protecting you."

Turning around to face Harry, "And what about you? Who's going to be there to protect you? I know you're like the Messiah to the Wizarding world, but you still can't do it alone. Even Chosen Ones need help," she said and then looked over his shoulder, "Do they know?"

Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron standing in the door way, "I didn't know what was happening to me, but they knew that it felt like I was losing myself."

"No more secrets," Izzie said.

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said, "All of us are in this together. No more secrets."

"I agree, mate," Ron said.

"It's agreed then," Izzie said, giving Harry a warm hug. The other two came closer and joined in on the group hug. "We are in this together."


	44. Christmas

**A/N: I'd like to say that I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies. **

**Happy Holidays to all my readers. I know its early but I wanted to get this chapter out before hand.**

**I'd like to give credit to my Beta, AccioFirebolt 8853.**

Chapter 44:

Christmas

The following day at Grimmauld Place was Christmas morning and the place was filled with the residents that occupied the building during the previous summer. It almost felt like the old times. When things were just another day and everything was right with the world.

Mr. Weasley was released from St. Mungos a few days early just in time for Christmas. Having him back put Mrs. Weasley in a fantastic mood causing the entire Weasley clan to decorate the parlor room with Christmas decorations; they even went as far as to put up a tree, complete with decorations.

Having Arthur back and decorating the Christmas tree put everyone in a good mood. The drama of the outside world couldn't touch them.

"Quite nice, isn't it?" Sirius asked as he came up behind his daughter. The pair of them watched the Weasleys move around the parlor room in a cheerful mood.

"Yeah," Izzie replied, "I didn't even know they owned this stuff. I spent Christmas with them last year and I'm sure I didn't see any of this."

"That's because it's new," he said, "I gave Molly some money to bring home some holiday cheer. Let's face it, this place needs it."

Turning to look at him, "Good job, old man."

He gave the girl a look, "Come, I want to show you something."

She followed him up to his room. In all the time she had been here, she had never seen his room. He entered first but before she followed she noticed '_Sirius_' written on the door by hand.

"I wrote that when I was about six years old," he said once he realized what she was looking at, "I had to let my brother know this was my room alone. Through he couldn't read yet."

Walking further into the room, "You have a brother?"

"I did," he corrected sadly as he held something in his arms. He patted the bed next to him, "I wanted to wait for Christmas but I think it best to do it when it's just us." Once she sat down, he said: "I gave Harry a photo at start of term."

"I remember you giving it to him at the train station," she said, "The photo was of the first Order."

"It made me realize that you don't know what your mother looks like. You don't know much about your mum," he said, "A few weeks ago I went back to Godric's Hollow, where we lived together with James and Lily when you and Harry were just babies, to retrieve this. I didn't know if it would still be there, so I risked it. Before you say another about how I could have been caught blah, blah, blah. I already heard it from Remus." He handed her discolored family album.

Izzie ran her hand over the cover before opening the first page. Written in fancy writing were the words, '_Sirius and Paige Black'_. She turned the page and saw a picture from their wedding day with just the two of them.

"She really was beautiful," Izzie whispered.

"She was," Sirius said, "And so are you."

She smiled at him before she continued to look through the photos. She noticed there were some photos with a face scratched out or a figure torn away from the photo. She realized the person missing from them was Peter Pettigrew. He was the only one missing from the group pictures.

Then she saw something that made her stop. There was a family photo of Sirius, Paige and a baby. Of course, the baby was her. It was their first family photo.

Clearing her throat, "What would life have been like?" she asked, looking at her father, "If you never went to Azkaban; if you raised me."

"We wouldn't be here," he said, causing her to cry.

He wrapped a gentle arm around her as she turned to cry in his shoulder.

XXX

Izzie was in the kitchen having afternoon tea with Sirius and Remus later that day when Harry walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. Her eyes followed Harry's every movement. As he was walking by he stopped and smiled at her before leaving once more.

"I saw that," Sirius said not taking his eyes off the Daily Prophet.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, taking another sip.

"Izzie, you're still a terrible liar," Remus said.

She huffed, "Take his side, why don't you."

"Don't get me wrong," Sirius said, "I'm glad you have each other," he folded his paper, "I just don't want to see my daughter on top of a boy again; gave me nightmares for weeks."

Remus laughed.

"Well, hate to break it to you gentlemen," she said, getting up from the table, "But it's a bit too late for that."

She walked away causing both men to stop what they were doing, share a look with one another before speaking up.

"You did what?" Sirius called at the same time Remus said, "Late for what?"

XXX

That night everyone went to bed earlier expect for Izzie who was once again looking through the family album by the light of her wand. She heard a creak at the door that caused her to look up. Harry was standing in the door way in his pajamas.

She smiled, "Nice pants," she whispered.

Harry looked down at himself before making his way over to sit next to her on the bed and leaned against the headboard, mimicking her.

"Nice panties," he whispered.

She stared into his eyes before she reached down to pull up her cover, in the process covering both of them up.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down since Hermione was asleep in the other bed.

"Sirius gave this to me today. It's my family's photo album," she whispered.

"Wow," he said, looking at a photo of their parents together.

"I know," she said, "But it's not finished," referring to the many empty pages, "My mother was so beautiful. I only wish that I got to meet her."

"I think I've seen her," Harry said, slowly. Izzie looked at him confused, "I wasn't sure until Sirius gave me that picture of the Order at King's Cross. In the graveyard when Voldemort's wand connected with mine, echoes of some people rose up. It was my parents, Cedric and another woman. Your mother."

"You saw her?"

"Yes," he said.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said she loved you very much," he whispered.

Laying the album on the nightstand along with her wand, she turned away from Harry.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked

"No," she said, "You can stay."

She positioned herself until she was lying flat on her back. He moved himself, mimicking her once again. The sound of the grandfather clock from down stairs chimed, indicating that it was midnight.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Izzie said before leaning to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas Izzie," he whispered before she turned around until her back faced him. He moved closer to wrap an arm around her side, and that's how the pair was found in the morning.

XXX

"Izzie, its time to wake up. It's Christmas," Hermione said.

"Few more hours," Izzie groaned, "It'll still be Christmas."

"Yes, but Mrs. Weasley is on her way up," the girl said.

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Perhaps your bedfellow," Hermione said at the door way.

"What?" Izzie asked confused. She looked behind her and found Harry sleeping. "Oh, I forgot."

"I'll stall her for a few minutes, but Harry has to go," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Izzie said, moving away from him.

"Good," Hermione said, "You have cloths on."

Rolling her eyes, Izzie swung her legs over before standing up.

"Where are your pants?!"

"Don't you have Molly duty?" Izzie asked before Hermione ran from the room.

Walking over to her dresser, she pulled on a pair of shorts before kneeling down beside Harry.

"Harry, wake up. Its morning," she said.

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"Not likely," she said, standing up and smacking his behind. Harry got up quickly.

As Izzie was walking down the stairs she could smell breakfast. She entered the kitchen and heard a 'pop' as Fred and George kissed her on either cheek.

"I like the attention, but what the hell?"

The twins pointed up toward the door way. She looked and saw mistletoe hanging there.

"Cleaver boys," she said before taking a seat next to Hermione.

Harry was already sitting across from her, "Morning," he said.

"Not really," Izzie said, "I would have liked to sleep in longer."

"Eat up children," Mrs. Weasley said, running around the table and filling plates as she went, "We can open presents after breakfast."

Soon after the Weasley, Izzie, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were sitting around the parlor room in either chairs or on the floor. Mrs. Weasley passed out her gifts to everyone. Which consisted of either a hand knitted sweater, scarf or mittens. Don't knock it until you try it. They are quite warm and soft. She also received gifts from both Sirius and Remus. She loved all of them equally.

Harry handed his gift to Izzie. She opened it to reveal a golden necklace with her birthstone attached. To her, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

In return, she handed her gift to him. He opened the box to reveal a silver pocket watch on a silver chain.

"It'll actually work at Hogwarts," she told him as they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, "It runs on magically mechanics, not Muggle."

"I love it," he said before leaning over to give her a kiss.

The pair of them looked up in time to watch Hermione entering the parlor room just as the twins appeared to kiss her on either cheek. The poor girl turned redder than a tomato.

The entire residents of Grimmauld Place spent the day doing Christmas festivities and spending time as a family. The problems outside didn't leak in to disturb their peace and harmony.


End file.
